Charmed Season 9
by CharmedMoonlightfan
Summary: How I think Charmed wouls have played out. The Charmed Ones face new threats, new jobs, babies, demons, and war.
1. Something Wicca This Way Returns Part 1

**9x01 – Something Wicca This Way Returns Part One**

**Synopsis: **The charmed ones must save an innocent or risk loosing their powers forever.

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of Piper. She enters the kitchen carrying Chris, with Wyatt following. Piper places Chris in his high-chair and helps Wyatt sit at the table._

_Cut to: a view of Piper searching through the cabinets. _

Piper, searching through the cupboards for cereal and baby food: Okay, breakfast.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. Wyatt blinks his eyes and the cereal orbs into his hands. Piper comes to take it from him._

Piper: Thanks buddy

_Cut to: a view of Leo. Leo walks in the kitchen wearing a suit. He pecks Piper on the cheek before going to the cupboard for his own cereal._

Piper: Off to work?

Leo: Yeah, patient was nearly stabbed to death, I have to answer some questions for the police.

Piper: What?

Leo: Hmm, from what I've heard, it sounds demonic. She had lots of stab wounds, but what I noticed was the wounds were made from a crescent blade. Its an knife used by demons to carve a shape into their victims.

Piper: Oh no! They've reformed the Underworld this soon?

Leo: Maybe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs and looks worn and tired._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Phoebe is watching the news, while eating a plate of something. When she hears about the woman that was stabbed she reaches for the remote and receives a premonition._

**Premonition**

_Cut to: A woman is chased through her home by a cloaked man with a snarled evil face. The woman screams as she is stabbed by her pursuer. The woman falls the floor. Suddenly Phoebe sees something else. The man from the previous vision can be seen dumping the woman in an alley and putting his hand over her, absorbing her powers and vanishing._

_Cut to: Phoebe as she comes out of her premonition._

Phoebe: Oh my god! Paige!

_Cut to: Paige and Henrys bedroom. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige sleeping. Paige is sleeping when suddenly she hears Phoebes voice. Paige bolts up in her bed. Henry hears this and sits too._

Henry: What's wrong?

Paige: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing out._

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he rubs his eyes._

Henry: Where…

_Henry looks confused. He tosses the blanket back over his head._

Henry: God I hate magic!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in her Condo. Phoebe sits shocked on the couch when Paige orbs in. Paige looks at Phoebe in confusion._

Paige: Are you okay?

Phoebe, with tears in her eyes: No, not at all.

Paige, setting next to Phoebe: What happened?

Phoebe: I'll tell you, but we need to get to Piper first.

_Cut to: manor. Piper and Leo are arguing from the kitchen when Paige, and Phoebe orb in._

Paige: Piper! Come here, Phoebes hurt!

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Piper. They have stopped arguing and enter, Piper looking startled._

Piper: What?

Leo: Is Phoebe okay?

Phoebe: I had a premonition. A demon was killing me an innocents powers.

**OPENNING CREDITS!**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: Shots of the city to the song: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, finally we see the manor, and enter the conservatory as the song fades._

Piper: I can't believe this!

Phoebe: Piper, can we please…

Piper: No! Why…do they insist we do this our whole lives. I want to be a chef, not a witch, for once.

_Cut to: Piper as she storms out of the room and up the stairs, to the attic._

_Cut to: Piper enters the attic looking furious._

Piper: Okay, I'll say this once, and only once. I want to speak to an elder! Now!

_Cut to: Orbs appear and reveal, Natalie, the elder._

Natalie: Piper…

Piper: Why are you doing this?

Natalie: We thought it was over, but threats still exist, Piper.

Piper: That's crap! There are plenty other witches in San Fransico that could take this charge.

Natalie: Not since the man from Phoebe's vision has been attacking and killing them.

Piper: What?

Natalie : He's powerful. He has been killing witches and selling their powers at the demonic market. Witches have tried to stop him but its impossible without the power of three.

Piper: I can't do this… not after magic…good magic, tricked my 4 year old son into unleashing the Hollow, of all things.

Natalie: I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Natalie. Natalie orbs out leaving Piper to herself. Phoebe and Paige enter the attic, followed by Leo._

Piper: I guess I'll check the book, Leo you get to the hospital and check on the girl, Paige and Phoebe will work on potions and spells. Go.

_Cut to: Leo exits the attic while, Paige and Phoebe look at Piper, who looks defeated._

_Cut to: Leo is setting next to the young girl the Charmed Ones are meant to save in the hospital._

Leo: Miranda, what really happened to you?

Miranda: My boyfriend attacked me.

Leo: Was he a demon?

_Cut to: Miranda looks shocked._

Miranda: How do you know about them?

Leo: Who?

Miranda, with tears in her eyes: The demons. They've been after me for so long.

Leo: Do you know why?

Miranda: You won't believe me if I told you.

Leo: Try me.

Miranda: I'm a Guardian.

Leo: Like of Pandora's Box?

Miranda: No, like a Power Guardian.

Leo: My wife and her sisters can help you Miranda.

Miranda: How? (begins crying) No one can help me.

Leo: Let me call Piper, my wife, and her sisters, they can help you stop them.

_Cut to: a view of Miranda. Miranda nods, but doesn't looked relieved._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Piper is looking through the book of shadows when her cell phone rings. She answers._

Piper: What's up?

Leo: Miranda's a Power Guardian.

Piper: Who?

Leo, quieter: The innocent.

Piper: Oh, yeah. Thanks Leo, bye.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She hangs up and begins flipping frantically. Finally she stops and we see the page titled "Power Guardian"._

_Cut to: a view of the page mentioned. _

Piper VO: Paige, Phoebe get in here now!

_Cut to: Paige and Phoebe entering the attic._

Paige: You found something?

Piper: A big something.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige standing next to Piper._

Phoebe: _Power Guardians are in charge of managing witches powers, by working closely with the Elders. If one dies theirs charges will loose their powers until another takes their place._ Why didn't the elders mention this in that last, oh I don't know, eight years? Lazy bastards!

Piper: Oh god…

Paige: What is it?

Piper: Miranda's our Power Guardian.

Phoebe: We have to save her, or…

Paige: All of San Francisco will be powerless.

_Cut to: a view of a demon dressed in regular clothing. He looks just like a normal, everyday man. With the exception of a scarred left side of his face. His eye lid was torn down the middle, revealing small eye veins. His cheek bones and chin appeared to be warped and disfigured. _

Demon: A city with no witches…its been a dream for centuries.

_Cut to: a view of the demon. He turns to face 3 other demons who are listening intently._

_Cut to: a view of the demons sitting around a circular table in the Underworld, listening to his every word. _

Demon 1: Brendon, you can't really expect the Charmed Ones to allow you to kill their Power Guardian, do you?

Brendon: Yes, I do. Piper, the eldest, refuses the craft, leaving the other two on their own…they won't have enough power to stop me.

Demon 2: Then we better attack, fast!

Brendon: All in good time.

_Cut to: Brendon as he snaps his fingers and vanishes._

_Cut to: Brendon appears in the closet. He snaps his fingers again, and is cloaked to look like Leo. He rounds the corner and sees Leo talking to one of the nurses about Miranda's care. He walks into Miranda's room and over to the bed._

Brendon, holding his hand over her eyes: Sleep my darling…sleep.

_Cut to: a view of Miranda. Miranda's eyes close and she becomes unconscious, as Brendon returns to looking like himself. _

_Cut to: Brendon begins to lift her from the bed_

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones orbing in. _

Piper: I don't think so.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Piper freezes the demon, but his earned powers quickly allow him to unfreeze._

Piper: Oh crap!

_Cut to: The demon blasts Piper out the window. Paige quickly reacts and orbs out to save her. Phoebe is left, she levitates and kicks the demon in the face, he goes flying into the wall. Phoebe grabs Miranda's hand and throws a transporting potion, disappearing._

_Cut to: Paige and Piper orb into the dumpster in a desperate try to stop themselves from being a dead jumble on the pavement. They get buried in trash, but quickly get up._

Piper: How many times has that happened now?

Paige: I stopped counting a while ago.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe clouding into the manor. Phoebe and Miranda appear, Miranda on the sofa and Phoebe next to her. _

_Cut to: a view of a Brendon rounding the corner towards Phoebe and Miranda. _

Brendon: I've missed you Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of another demon rounding the corner, fireball ready._

Demon: Yeah, we thought you'd like to have a little chat.

_Cut to: a view of the other two demons rounding the corner, energy balls ready._

Demon 2: What do you say witch?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Phoebe looks terrified as they advance upon her and Miranda._

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: Phoebe levitates as one of the demons throw an energy ball at her. The energy ball hits the wall leaving a scorch mark._

Phoebe: Piper! Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige orbing in. Piper begins blasting the two low level demons giving a distraction for Phoebe and Miranda to run._

_Cut to: a view of the two demons as the blast hits them and they go up in flames._

_Cut to: Piper blasts one, and he is vanquished, she blasts the other one and he disappears too. _

_Cut to: Brendon grabs Piper from behind and he blinks away. _

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige look at each other._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Piper and Brendon blink in._

_Cut to: a view of Piper being flung across the room and hitting the stone wall._

_Cut to: a view of Brendon as he walks over to a looking glass _

Piper: Where are we?

Brendon, ignoring her: Show me Miranda!

_Cut to: a view of the glass. The mirror comes to life, revealing a still unconscious Miranda and two Charmed Ones orbing out with her._

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige go over to the book, after laying Miranda on the old sofa in the corner. They open the book and Phoebe begins flipping._

Paige: He probably took her to the Underworld, or somewhere we can't find her.

Phoebe: Were going to need some help.

Paige: Billie?

Phoebe: Sure. Call for her.

Paige: Billie we need some assistance!

_Cut to: Billie appears in a cloud of smoke, we see her smiling at Phoebe and Paige._

Billie: Does that mean you forgive me?

Paige: First, lets see what you know.

Billie: O…kay.

Paige: When you were looking for your sister did you ever run across any "Power Guardians".

Billie: Yeah, I spoke with a few, why?

Phoebe: Later. Did you talk to anyone named Miranda?

Billie: That name is familiar.

Paige: Good cause we could use…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Paige's cell rings and she is surprised to see its Henry._

Paige: Hey, honey!

_Cut to: Paige and Henrys bedroom. _

_Cut to: Henry sitting on the bed with his phone to his ear. _

Henry: Where've you been?

Paige VO: The manor, why?

Henry: Cause, I thought we had plans. Why are you there?

Paige VO: Your not going to like it.

Henry: Tell me.

Paige VO: We have an innocent.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Paige is listening as the line goes dead._

Paige: Henry?

_Paige listens for a moment, before putting her phone back in her pocket._

Paige: He hung up on me. Jerk!

_Cut to: a view of Piper trying to blow Brendon up. _

_Cut to: a view of Brendon as he tries to throw fireballs at her. They are both failing to kill each other._

Piper, trying to blow him up: Why…don't you…explode!

Brendon: Silly witch! I'm too strong for you!

Piper, quietly: Hurry up guys.

_Cut to: Paige, Phoebe and Billie sitting around the kitchen table. _

Paige: Are you sure we should leave Miranda in there by herself?

Billie: I put crystals around her, they should keep her safe.

Phoebe: Great, now we have to find Piper.

Paige: We could use the " To Call A Lost Witch Spell", but change it to call for a sister.

Phoebe: It's worth a try, but we better have a plan for Brendon when Piper gets here.

Paige: Okay…lets get started.

_Cut to: Billie is cooking a potion_

_Cut to: Paige is figuring out a way to stop Brendon by scribbling notes on a large chalk board. _

_Cut to: Phoebe is rewriting the to call a lost witch spell. Phoebe stops writing and turns to Billie._

_Cut to: Billie hands her a finished potion._

Billie: You ready Paige?

Paige: I think so!

Phoebe: Here goes…

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe, chanting._

Paige and Phoebe: _Love of us sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here, Blood to blood we summon thee, Blood to blood return to me._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper appears, linked by the arm with Brendon._

Brendon: Looking for someone?

_Cut to: a view of Brendon. Brendon throws Piper into the attic wall and turns to Miranda._

Brendon, stabbing Miranda: Lets trade!

_Cut to: a view of Brendon blinking out with Miranda before Phoebe can throw the potion._

Paige: Piper!

_Cut to: Paige runs over to Piper and heals her head which is bleeding. Piper sits up with a groan._

Piper: Thanks Paige, now help me up.

_Cut to: Paige grabs Pipers hand and helps her stand, Piper walks over to the book. She flips the page and see's the Power Guardian page again._

Piper: Any idea's what we do now?

Billie: Hi Piper!

Piper: Billie? What are you doing here?

Paige: She was helping us find you.

Piper: We'll see about that. Where would he have taken Miranda?

Phoebe: Whats with the rush? I thought you didn't want this charge.

Piper: I don't, I just want to get this over with!

_Cut to: Brendon walks up to the guards of The Demonic Market, carrying Miranda._

Brendon: Open the market, I want to get this over with!

_Cut to: a view of the guards and the market entrance. The guards bow and open the market for him. He walks through and we see the market._

_Cut to: a view of the Market. Demons are selling their goods to others who are looking. Brendon walks through the croud into a cave –like structure, where he lays Miranda on a large stone table._

Brendon to camera: It won't be long now!

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Piper pacing in the attic while carrying Chris. Suddenly she stops and turns to her sisters._

Piper: The Market!

Phoebe: What?

Piper: He took her to the market. Natalie said that he sold witch powers at the market.

Paige: Great! I'm almost done with the potion.

_Cut to: market entrance._

_Cut to: the inside of the cave-like structure where Miranda lay. Miranda is badly bruised and wounded as she lays on the table. She groans._

Miranda: Please…let me go!

Brendon: But then…I couldn't kill you…and the Charmed Ones, and absorb all 4 powers, could I?

Miranda: You couldn't hurt them…there too strong!

Brendon: First…(holds up magical charms and amulets) lets see if they can get passed these, shall we?

_Cut to: Miranda tries to get away but the charms recognize her magic and there mystical powers send her flying into the stone wall, unconscious._

Brendon: Stupid witch, just like the rest of them!

_Cut to: Brendon. Brendon hangs an amulet from the doorway, to keep Miranda inside, them walks out into the market._

_Cut to: Market Entrance_

_Cut to: the guards. Brendon walks up to the two gaurds._

Brendon: I don't what those witches to get passed this spot. Is that understood?

_The guards bow as he places the amulets and charms around the area._

Brendon: I shall see you when the battle ends, and hopefully gain the Charmed Ones powers.

_Cut to: A view of the sisters. Phoebe seems to be reading from a list as Piper and Paige grab things they'll need and head to where Phoebe stands._

Phoebe: Okay…we got transporting potion, vanquishing potion and spell, and most importantly a new face.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: You'll see

Paige: What'd you do Phoebe.

Phoebe: I made the demons think were one of them, when they see us.

Billie: Good thinking.

Piper looking from Billie to Phoebe: Yeah!

Phoebe: Okay, everyone ready.

Piper: Lets go!

_Cut to: a view of Paige dropping the transporting potion._

_Cut to: Paige, Piper and Phoebe appearing a few feet from the entrance, behind some large trees and bushes._

Piper: Wow! Weren't we supposed to land, _in_ the market?

Paige: Yeah, something is blocking our magic.

Phoebe: Something powerful?

Paige: No, just enough to keep us out.

Piper: What do we do?

Paige: Charm the guards.

_Cut to: Paige, Piper and Phoebe walking out from behind the tree._

Guard 1: State your names.

Piper: This is Jamie, Jasmine, and I'm Jane. Why don't you let us in?

Guard 2: We were told to watch out for witches, I'm afraid you'll have to speak to Brendon.

Paige: Don't be silly. How would witches know where the Market entrance is?

Guard 1: Ones that have been there before. Charmed witches.

Phoebe: Well…if you won't let us in.

_Cut to: Piper, Paige and Phoebe snap their fingers. Swirls of orbs surround them, and they look like the charmed Ones again. _

_Cut to: The guards look surprised._

_Cut to: Phoebe levitates into the air. She kicks the first one in the face, while Piper tries to blow up the entrance, but gets flown across the lawn._

Paige: Piper!

_Cut to: the left guard. One of the guards grabs Paige, but Paige reacts quickly and orbs behind him. She kicks the gaurds from behind, before running next to Piper._

_Cut to: Phoebe is deflecting the second guards powers and using them on him until finally he explodes. While the first guard tries to get up, Phoebe runs to her sisters._

Piper: We can't get in. We need to go back to the manor for reinforcements.

_Cut to: a view of the girls. They grab each other and orb away._

_Cut to: Billie. Billie is reading a magazine. _

_Cut to: Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb in._

Billie, putting her magazine down: How'd it go? Wheres Miranda?

_Cut to: view of Piper. Piper goes to the book while Paige, and Phoebe explain. Piper begins flipping through the book. Paige is talking to Billie._

Paige: We need your help Billie.

Billie: Sure, anything!

Phoebe: We may need your help sooner then later.

Piper: How do we get to Brendon, while avoiding the amulets?

Billie: I don't know. Maybe we can get the amulets to think were evil and let us in?

Piper: Yeah, but how do we do that without really turning evil?

Billie: With a little something I picked up when _I_ was evil

_Cut to: a view of the cave doorway. The remaining guard enters the room, frantic._

Guard: Brendon! The witches killed my other guard!

_Cut to: a view of Brendon. _

Brendon: Did they get through.

Guard: No, they got scared and ran off.

Brendon: Good, make sure they die, when they return.

Guard: What makes you think they'll come back?

Brendon: You obviously don't know the Charmed Ones very well.

_Cut to: A view of the Charmed Ones orbing in with Billie._

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe:

_Guarding amulets allow your sight_

_To be clouded in this evil night_

_Let Good be bad and bad be good_

_As we enter the market undisturbed. _

_Cut to: Billie comes out from behind the tree to test the amulets. She walks up to them, nervously. She takes a deep breath, grimaces and enters the Market, not a hair out of place._

Piper VO: Good! Lets go!

_Cut to: Piper Paige and Phoebe enter the Market as well. Once inside they notice something horribly wrong. All the demons a now walking around in bright colors, and some demons are selling luck charms, gold, and even potions to kill demons._

Piper: What happened?

Billie: I have no IDEA!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe looking around the Market._

Phoebe: This really isn't Kansas anymore.

Paige: Yeah, we were WAY off!

_Cut to: a view of the market. The camera turns to see a demon selling lucky charms to another demon who smiles a thank you._

**END OF ACT 3**

**END OF EPISODE**


	2. Something Wicca This Way Returns Part 2

**9x02 – Something Wicca This Way Returns Part Two**

**Synopsis: **The sisters must destroy a demon threatening their powers, meanwhile all demons inside the market have been turned good, upsetting the balance.

**ACT 4**

_Open to: Piper, Paige and Phoebe enter the cave. The look around and notice Miranda laying unconscious on the floor. Phoebe races over to her before checking to see if she was okay._

Phoebe: She's alive.

Piper: Thank god! Come on we need to find out what's going on. Paige heal her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige moving over to Miranda. She puts her hands over her as light comes from them._

_Cut to: Piper watching Paige. We hear the sound of healing. _

_Cut to: a view of Miranda. Miranda groans. She slowly sits._

Miranda: What? Who are you?

Paige: Were … well, were here to save you.

Miranda: From who?

Piper: You really bumped your head, didn't you?

Phoebe: Come on.

_Cut to: a view of the whole scene. Piper comes over and grabs Miranda, Paige orbs them out just as Brendon enters, he has not been affected by the spell._

Brendon: Damn it!

_Cut to: a panoramic view of the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the attic, with Miranda. Once they appear Miranda freaks out._

Miranda, moving away from the girls: Oh my god! Who are you people?

Voice: I assume there witches.

_Cut to: a view of a leprechaun. It comes closer to the scene._

_Cut to: the Charmed Ones turning to see him. _

Piper: Excuse me. Why are you in my house?

Leprechaun: Because were in a bit of trouble. You ladies have upset the balance, again.

Piper: What gives you the right to come in here?

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing before the little man._

Leprechaun: The well being of the world perhaps?

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Suddenly a young Nymph enters the attic in a ray of light._

Piper: This place is going to be a freakin' circus!

Nymph: Please help us.

_Cut to: Brendon is trashing the place, his eyes blazing red. Suddenly a man enters the cave, he is a guard._

Guard: STOP!

_Cut to: the guard. _

_Cut to: Brendon. He stops and his eyes glow red. _

Brendon: I will die if I can't feed.

Guard, in a calming voice: Violence is not the answer.

_Cut to: a view of the guard being blown to bits with a fireball_

_Cut to: Brendon_

Brendon: Go to hell!

_Brendon shimmers out._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. We can see that the attic is nearly filled with magical creatures, demons turned good, fairies, nymphs, and many others. Piper Phoebe and Paige come from the crowd. Piper whistles loudly, calming the crowd._

Piper: ALRIGHT! We will help set the balance. But we need you to be calm. Now! Take your selves downstairs to the conservatory and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING.

_Cut to: the doorway of the attic. The magical creatures begin to leave the attic. As they are leaving a gremlin upsets some boxes and sends them falling._

Piper: HEY!

_Cut to: a view of the gremlins flying away_

_Cut to: Piper waving her hands to freeze them, but they are too fast. _

Paige: Well they haven't changed.

Phoebe: Lets take care of Brendon first, then get to the balance.

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Suddenly Brendon shimmers in._

Brendon: Hello ladies.

Paige: Crystals!

_Cut to: a view of the self where the crystals lay. _

_Cut to: a view of the floor as the crystals orb from the table, then around Brendon, trapping him._

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. _

Charmed Ones:

_A witches powers_

_Becomes safe after these hours_

_Once demon is done_

_Brendon will harm none_

_Cut to: a view of Brendon. Suddenly Brendons powers float through the air and into a vial that Phoebe is holding._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe_

_Back to Brendon _

Brendon: NO!

_Brendon begins to shake, and convulse before exploding_.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they go flying backwards across the attic. They land in opposite directions across the room. Smoke fills the attic for a moment and dissipates. We zoom across the girls faces._

**END OF ACT 4**

**ACT 5 **

_Open to: a view of Leo. Leo walks in and sees the sisters. He quickly wakes Piper, Paige and Phoebe. They set up rubbing their sore muscles._

Piper: He's gone right?

Paige: From the looks of things…yep, he's toast.

_Cut to: a panoramic view of the trashed attic._

_Cut to: Leo _

Leo: Um…what's with the creatures downstairs?

Piper: Uh, don't ask.

Phoebe: Oh yeah! The balance. How do we restore it?

Piper: I don't know. I think we may need to go to the library.

Paige: Piper…what are we going to find there? A book on the world of balance?

Piper: Magic Schools Library, miss sarcastic.

Phoebe: You mean, demon central? Are you kidding? I thought we wanted to be rid of them.

Piper: They've cleared out, according to Billie.

Paige: Where is Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Magic School's library. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie tiptoeing through, looking around as she does this. _

Billie: I know you're here! Listen we need your help, the balance is in danger.

_Cut to: a view of a familiar face as it rounds the corner, it's the Angel of Destiny. Billie looks happy._

Angel: How did this happen?

Billie: A horribly written spell.

Angel: I see. I can only tell you this, you must do something very evil in the Market, persuade the demons to evil again and the balance will reset.

Billie: Thank you.

_Cut to: Billie dropping a transporting potion and disappearing. _

_Cut to: The angel as it transforms into a demon we haven't seen before. _

Demon: Well that went better then I'd expected.

_The demon begins to walk toward the screen_.

_Cut to: a view of a student teleporting in behind the demon. _

Student: Oh! I didn't realize people would be here this late!

_The girl extends her arm._

Student: I'm Jenny.

_Cut to: a view of the demon. He waves his arm and the student explodes._

Demon: I hate perky witches.

_The demon shimmers out._

_Stay on: the view we have of the library. Moments later the sisters transport in. Piper, and Phoebe let go of Paige's hand and begins rummaging through the books littering the floor. _

_Cut to: Piper. Piper picks up a book and looks at it._

Piper: I remember this one.

_Cut to: the cover of the book. We see the cover and it's the book Paige and Agent Brody were sucked into. Piper tosses it to the side, and grabs another book._

Piper: Here we go. The Balance Between Good and Evil – A Textbook. Not so Harry Potter, but it'll work.

_Piper goes to were Phoebe and Paige are reading. She sits down and begins to take notes._

_Cut to: Paige _

Paige: Is it possible to reverse time?

Piper: Not unless we contact Tempus, and I'm not in the mood to badger a demon.

Phoebe: Me…either!

_Cut to: Demonic Market. _

_Cut to: Billie transporting in. She is holding a potion in the air, ready to throw it._

Billie: Oh Demons! Have any of you ever felt what its like to kill?

_Cut to: a view of the area and demons in front of Billie. A demon steps up in front of Billie, smiling._

Demon: Dear, we don't believe in killing anybody. We only bring good and harmony to the world.

Billie: Your kidding right?

Demon: No, this isn't the place.

_Cut to: Billie. Billie gives the demon a look, as if she is crazy._

Billie: Well…that needs to change. Being evil is great!

_Cut to: a view of the demonic crowd_

Demon across the yard: What are you getting at?

Demon: We don't want to become witches.

Billie: Of course you do…look!

_Cut to: Billie teleports behind a demon selling charms, and grabs her by the throat. Using a knife she slits the demon girls throat. At that instant the demons stare mystified at Billie._

_Cut to: the charmed ones orbing in. When the Charmed Ones orb in the demons suddenly transform to their normal selves, and look, glaring at the Charmed Ones._

Phoebe: Billie? What have you done?

_Cut to: Billie. We see Billie in totally black clothing smiling menacingly at the three girls._

Billie: Just what they told me to do.

Piper: Not again! Billie listen to us…your not evil…your good. Someones tricked you!

Billie: Nice try…Piper!

_Cut to: Piper. Billie flings her arm and Piper is transported to the middle of a hoard of demons._

_Cut to: Billie_

Billie: Attack her!

_Cut to: Piper. The group of demons advance upon Piper as she begins to back away. Piper looks kind of scared._

**END OF ACT 5**

**ACT 6**

_Open to: a view of Piper as she is being advanced upon by demons._

Piper: Damn it…Paige!

_Cut to: Back across the lawn Paige and Phoebe stand and watch their sister get attacked._

Paige: She's calling…but I can't get between them!

Phoebe: Call for her! Get Piper out of there!

Paige: How? I've never orbed a person to me before!

Phoebe: Try!

Paige: Piper!

Phoebe: Just relax…try again

_Cut to: Paige. She closes her eyes._

_Stay on: Paige_

Paige: Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. From the middle of the advancing demons we see Piper terrified, as a demon draws an athemae. Piper suddenly orbs out._

_Cut to: Paige and Phoebe. We see Paige trying to call Piper to her. Piper appears from orbs before them._

Paige: (opening her eyes) It worked!

Piper: (grabbing Paiges hand) Lets get the hell out of here!

_Cut to: a view of the girls orbing away. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie watching. Billie grins. _

Billie, turning: Like that'll ever work.

_Cut to: a view of the Manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Leo stands before the book, flipping slowly through the pages, when the girls orb in._

_Cut to: a view of the girls orbing in. _

Piper: Damn it!

Leo: What happened?

Piper: Billie went against us…again.

Phoebe: The amulets magic and ours must have clashed.

Paige: Oh, joy!

Piper: I'm going to kill her.

Paige: You do that. I need to call my husband.

_Cut to: Paige getting out her cell phone. She got her phone out and clicked a few buttons. She put the phone to her ear._

_Following: Paige as she walks towards the stairs. _

_Cut to: Paige and Henrys room. Henry enters. _

_Follow: Henry to the bed. Henry enters his room, and props himself up on the bed. He is holding a plate of spaghetti. Just as he turns on the TV his phone rings. He answers it._

Henry: Whats up?

Paige VO: Hey honey!

_Cut to: a view of Paige on the phone. _

Henry VO: Oh, hey…you on your way home?

_Paige sighs._

Paige: No. Sorry, babe! I still need to help my sisters.

Henry VO: Paige…I've been…

Paige: Is everything okay?

_Paige looks scared._

Henry VO: I don't know. Is it?

_Cut to: Henry, looking upset. _

Paige VO: What's wrong?

Henry: Why don't you tell me. What is wrong?

_Cut to: a view of Paige on the phone._

Paige: Are we okay?

Henry VO: No, Paige this whole…witch…thing, its getting in the way of our marriage.

Paige: Please don't do this.

Henry VO: I'm sorry…but…I think you need to stay at your sisters for a while. I need some time to think…relax. Not have to worry if a demon is going to blow me or my wife up.

_Paige looks heartbroken and begins to cry._

Paige: Okay…okay.

_Cut to: a view of Henry on the phone_

Henry: I love you.

Paige VO: Yeah. I'm sorry.

Henry: Me too.

Paige VO: Can you at least say it. I love you!

Henry: Bye.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, crying. Paige take the phone away from her ear and clicks off. She sits on the sofa as tears trickle down her cheeks. Phoebe and Piper come and set beside her._

Piper: Honey, are you alright?

Paige: My husband just kicked me out…I am not okay, Piper!

Piper: Are you up to fighting Billie, or do you want us to?

_Cut to: Paige laughs a short burst._

Paige: I'm going to need something to take these emotions out on, might as well be Billie.

Phoebe: Okay…I'll look through the book, while Leo takes Miranda home.

Piper: I'm going to check on my boys.

Paige: I…I'll scry.

_Cut to: a view of Piper leaving the attic. _

**END OF ACT 5 **

**ACT 6 **

_Open on: Paige. Paige takes a crystal and begins scrying, before dropping it on the map, and wiping her tears away. She picks it up again and begins swirling the crystal. It instantly lands on the Halliwell manor. There is a loud crash from downstairs._

Phoebe: Piper!

_Cut to: Paige and Phoebe race downstairs. Phoebe enters Chris, and Wyatts room first._

_Cut to: a view of a demon coming towards Phoebe_

_Cut to: Phoebe She punches an oncoming demon, before throwing him through a table where he shimmers away._

_Cut to: Paige enters the room to see Billie trying to get her way to Wyatt, through his shield. _

_Cut to: Piper lay unconscious in the corner. _

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. Wyatt is crying._

Paige: Get your sorry ass away from my nephews.

_Cut to: a view of Billie turning to see Paige. She smiles._

Billie: Paige, such a foolish little witch.

_Billie waves her hand and sends Paige flying to the wall on the other side of the hall, before turning back to Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Billie near the boys._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe running. Phoebe runs over to her younger sister and tries to wake her by slapping her face, but to no avail. Phoebe stands and runs at Bille. She jumps on her knocking her to the ground._

Phoebe: Are you trying to destroy this family!

_Phoebe punches Billie repeatedly. Suddenly hands grab Phoebe and push her off Billie. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing over them. _

Piper: Stop! I want her for myself.

_Piper grabs Billie by the throat and drops a transporting potion. Phoebe stares shocked at Piper, before Piper disappears._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper an Billie teleport in. Piper throws Billie into a ring of crystals, where they trap her. Piper goes over to the book, and flips. _

_Cut to: Billie tries to get herself out of the blue prison._

_Cut to: Piper at the book, chanting. _

Piper: (chanting)

_Magic that has clashed_

_Return this witches rightful mind_

_Powers abashed_

_Now disentwine_

_Cut to: a view of Bilie. __Billies dirty black clothing disinenigrate and are replaced by her normal blue and pink tee shirt, and jeans. She drops to her knees._

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige entering the attic, and stop when they see Piper advance upon Billie. She grabs her by the throat._

Piper: You have no idea how angry I am right now.

Phoebe: Piper…don't kill her.

Piper: I'm not.

_Piper drops Billie back down._

Piper: How could you? You tricked my son into unleashing the Hollow…for your selfish benefit. You allow your sister and another demon to trick you into killing us. You don't deserve your gift, all it does is kill.

_Cut to: Billie. Billie has tears in her eyes as she puts her head into her hands._

Piper: Look at me!

_Billie looks up, tears streaming down her face._

Piper, calming down: So, I am binding your powers. You need to learn to live without them, without any magic for a while. We, also, need a break. You need to recover from Christys loss. Your powers have made you feel invincible to even the pain of loss, and that's not good, for any witch. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe nods, agreeing. Paige also does this._

Piper: (chanting)

_Powers of the witch rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Bind them from her_

_For this time, hide them from her. _

_Cut to: a view above Billie. Billie's powers rise from atop her head and disappear._

Billie: Where are they?

Paige: Their in the hands of the Power Guardians until your ready for them.

Phoebe: Remember the loss Billie, you need to feel it.

_Cut to: a view of Billie's face. We continue to see Billies face as she remembers deflecting an energy ball at her sister and her sister dying by her own hand. Billie screams out and begins to sob. Billie continues to sob._

_Cut to: a view of the Hospital. We hear phones ringing and beepers beeping. We see the girls sitting in the waiting room. Leo comes out of Miranda's room and over to the sisters._

Leo: You girls aren't going to believe this.

Piper: What? Is everything okay?

Leo: Yeah! But Miranda is pregnant.

Phoebe: Really! That's great!

Leo: I know, so…

Paige: Now I know what Brendon was after! It was so strange that he'd be after this _one_ Power Guardian, now we know. He was after her baby, the next generation.

Piper: Well, lets go congratulate her.

_Cut to: a view of the girls rising. _

_Cut to: a dark room in Magic School where Billie killed Christy. Billie enters the room and touches her hand over the spot where Christy died. She begins to cry again._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Phoebes phone rings, she answers it._

Phoebe: Hello?

_Cut to: a view of Coop in his apartment. _

Coop: Hey Phoebe. I know this is a bit awkward after Wyatts little surprise last month…but

Phoebe VO: You were wondering if I'd go on a date with you.

Coop: Yeah, I was kind of hoping you would.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe_

Phoebe: Sure. How does next Saturday sound?

Coop: Great!

_Cut to: a view of Coop, back to Phoebe. Phoebe clicks her phone off._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige coming from Miranda's room. _

Piper: Hey, I need to go by the club. Paige is coming, you want to?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: What's with that look on your face?

Piper: He called didn't he?

Phoebe: Maybe.

_Cut to: a view of the girls walking away. _

_Cu to: a aerial view of P3. Paige, Piper and Phoebe are sitting around the bar at Pipers club P3. A bartender hands them a round of drinks. Phoebe takes hers and offers up a cheer._

Phoebe: To a new chapter in the Charmed Ones lives!

The three clank glasses.

Piper: And a break from…demonic threats…etc, etc.

Paige: I'll drink to that. Who knows, maybe I'll even seek what I really need in life.

Phoebe: And what would that be missy Paige?

Paige: I…I don't know. I guess I'm in for an adventure.

Piper: But not tonight.

_Piper stands._

Piper: Enough is enough, for today anyway.

Phoebe: Now I will defiantly drink to that!

_The three girls stand an exit the club._

**END OF ACT 6**

**END OF PART 2**

**END OF EPISODE**


	3. A Lesson on Love

**Episode 9x03- A Lesson On Love**

**Synopsis- **The sisters remember their sister Prue on the anniversary of her death, and want to contact her. But a spell goes awry and risks all of their lives.

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of a lava pit. Floating above the churning lava a and orb of dark jittering particles. The silhouette of a woman can be seen floating within it. The particles continue to dance around the figure. A voice imitates from the figure. _

Figure: I sense a change in the winds. A witch yearning to speak to a loved one. It won't be long now my love.

**BLACKOUT**

_Ascend: Up through the darkness and onto the floorboards of the Haliwell Manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige coming down the stairs in her PJ's and newly dyed red hair. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper cooking. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige entering the kitchen. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: Hey Paige! How are ya? Hungry?

Paige: (smiling) Yeah! Thanks!

_Cut to: a view of Piper handing Paige a plate of food. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper sitting down at the table. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige eating. Swallowing. _

Paige: How come you're so perky this morning?

_Cut to: Piper_

Piper: Well, it's been demon lite around her lately and it's good to have someone that can speak more than one word in the house during the say.

_Cut to: Paige listening and nodding, understandably. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe entering the kitchen, carrying the Book of Shadows. _

Piper: I spoke too soon!

_Cut to: Phoebe _

_Cut to: Piper_

Piper: What's with the book?

Phoebe: Nothing.

Piper: Phoebe! Tell me, right now.

Phoebe: nothing! I'm just studying it!

Piper: Little missy, you are lying through your teeth! What's going on?

Phoebe: Well, I want to try and contact…

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking exasperated. _

Piper: What?

_Cut to: a view of the sisters working in the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige mixing herbs. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper, arguing. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: We agreed, to keep the demon fighting lite, we wouldn't use magic unless we absolutely needed to. We shouldn't even orb unless we need a quick escape!

Phoebe: Piper, I know. But, its hard. There is so much that she's missed, that I wish we could share with her.

Piper: Why did you just decide…to spring this on us all of a sudden? Did you even think how we would react to that kind of thing. I almost died when Prue died. I don't know if seeing her is a good idea for us.

Paige: I disagree. Maybe we should give this a shot.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters, chanting. _

Charmed Ones:

_Herbs, candles and a spell_

_We call upon the spirit realm_

_Send us Prudence_

_Send us our beloved Halliwell. _

_Cut to: a view of the circle of candles. _

_Cut to: the girls with their eyes closed. _

_Cut to: a view of the circle of candles. Quietly a tornado like wind engulfs the candles and particles fly around and out the window. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls, as they open their eyes. _

Phoebe: What happened? It was supposed to work!

Paige: Phoebe, it's okay. We will try again later.

Cut to: Phoebe. She looks upset and hopeless.

Cut to: Paige and Piper as they walk out of the attic.

_Cut to: a view of the lawn outside of the manor. In the front yard the orbs and particles we saw earlier appear and dance around for a while, but then they stop and are absorbed into a woman who appears in the middle of them. _

Woman: Nice spell ladies! I thank you!

**OPENNING CREDITS**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: a lair in the underworld. A demon is mixing herbs and casting spells as we zoom in towards him and his work. _

_Cut to: a view of particles buzzing around in the room like flies. The woman appears from them. _

_Cut to: a view of the man turning around, startled. _

_Cut to: a view of the woman looking at the man. _

Woman: Hello darling!

_Cut to: the man backing away from the woman, horrified. _

Man: It worked…you did it!

Woman: Don't be afraid my love. Don't you remember your wife?

_Cut to: a view of the man and the woman as they come towards each other. They embrance with a passionate kiss. _

_Cut to: a view of the man pulling away. _

Man: I can't believe it worked!

Woman: I have good news!

Man: Pray tell!

Woman: How would you like to have the Charmed Ones on a silver little platter?

_Cut to: a view of the man. He groans happily. _

_Cut to: a view of the woman backing away, but the man grabs her and holds her close to him. _

Man: Wait! I've missed you!

_Cut to: a view of the couple kissing again. _

_Cut to: a view of what appears to be a college campus. _

_Cut to: a view of a sign reading "Admissions Office and Information". _

_Cut to: a view of the inside where Paige is reading from a large board full of pamphlets and advertisements. _

Voice Over: Can I help you?

_Cut to: a view of a girl approaching Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige_

Paige: Oh, no, I'm fine!

Girl: Okay, tell me if you need anything.

_Cut to: a view of the girl walking away. _

_Cut to: a view of the paper Paige is holding. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige putting down the paper. _

Paige: What I need is not college. I need a career!

_Cut to: a view of Paige walking away. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe pacing in the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering the attic, with a pile of things in his arms to put away. _

Leo: Phoebe! Hey! Are you alright? Your wearing a mark in the floor. Piper's going to be pissed if she see's that!

_Cut to: Phoebe looking down at her feet. She looks back up at Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. _

Phoebe: Sorry. I'm…a little confused right now.

Leo: Is this about the spell you guys tried this morning?

Phoebe: Yeah! How did you know?

_Cut to: a view of the items Leo is holding. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo's face. _

Leo: I've spent the last two hours cleaning up your mess.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

_Cut t: a view of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: What mess? Leo, nothing happened.

Leo: Well, something happened. The candles were melted to the floor and their was black dust covering the floor.

Phoebe: That's weird. I swear nothing happened.

_Cut to: a view of the attic doorway as Piper enters. _

Piper: Leo! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work.

Leo: No, I took the day off, to stay home and do some housework.

Phoebe: Piper, after we did the spell today did you come up here and do anything else?

Piper: No why?

Leo: The candles were burned in the floor and black dust everywhere. I spent a while cleaning it up.

Piper: No…That really is strange.

_Cut to: a view of Piper walking over to the book. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe coming over too. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls before the podium. _

Piper: The book seems okay. Could it have been left over vanquish?

Pheobe: Probably.

Piper: Well, we'll stick with that, because that comforting. Which reminds me, why are you up here anyway?

Phoebe: Thinking.

_Cut to: a view of Leo putting things away. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: About Prue, I'm guessing?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Piper: You've got to stop this! Prue is gone, when its our time to see her we will. Until then, stop raking yourself over the coals for no reason.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Piper: Look, if it makes you feel better we can try again later. After I get off work we'll try the whole spell thing again. For now, I have to get ready for the Halloween Extravaganza at P3.

_Cut to: a view of the girls embracing. _

Phoebe: Fine! Bye! See you later!

Piper: Bye

_Cut to: a view of Piper walking over to Leo and giving him a peck on the cheek. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper leaving the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld, where the demon man and woman are conversing. It sounds a lot like yelling. _

Man: Doubt it Tia!

Tia: Damn it Drake! We have to do something while they are off guard!

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She smiles. _

_Cut to: a view of the woman wrapping her arms around him and kissing him._

_Cut to: a view of the manor at night. _

_Cut to: a view of the stairway inside. _

Piper VO: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Piper descending the stairs. Leo follows her close behind with Chris and Wyatt. Leo hands Piper her car keys. Piper pecks Leo on the cheek. _

Piper: Okay. We'll be at P3 if you need us. Don't let them eat too much candy okay? I don't want Wyatt orbing all over town on a sugar high.

_Cut to: a view of Piper turning away from Leo and facing the entryway. _

Piper: Paige! Phoebe! Let's go!

_Cut to: a view of Piper turning back to Leo and her sons. She kisses Chris on the cheek and hugs Wyatt. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe entering the foyer. Paige is dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. Phoebe is wearing a strapless shirt and black pants. They are carrying boxes. _

Paige: Ready Freddy!

_Cut to: a view of the parking lot outside P3. Pipers Jeep pulls up in a nearby parking spot. _

_Cut to: a side view of the car. The girls pile out of it and walk to the trunk, receiving boxes to bring into P3. _

Piper: You guys go on in. I'm gonna get some boxes from the back seat.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige walking inside. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper walking to the side of her car and opening the door. _

_Cut to: a view of a dumpster as Drake shimmers in front of it. _

Drake: Hello Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper spinning around freezing/ exploding hands ready. Piper see's him and waves her hands. _

_Cut to: a view of Drake as the force hits him. He doesn't flinch. He raises his hand and wipes off his shoulder. _

Drake: Ouch.

_Cut to: a view of Tia shimmering in. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper watching the two demons. _

Tia: That spell you ladies cast sure is powerful. You brought a demon back from the dead. Pretty impressive!

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking confused. _

_Cut to: a view of Tia as she waves her hand and a cloud comes from it. _

_Follow: the cloud as it hits Piper in the head and she falls down, unconscious. _

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of Piper. She is chained to a wall in Tia and Drakes chamber in the Underworld. She is also transparent. _

_Cut to: a view of Drake mixing a potion. _

_Cut to: a view of Tia sitting on the couch, relaxing. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper unconscious._

_Cut to: a view of Tia on the sofa. _

Tia: Drake…I'm getting frustrated, when will the spell be complete?

Drake: The witch is too strong! We need the weakest one…

Tia: Paige! Yes, excellent. She's always been the weakest.

_Cut to: a view of Piper waking up and groaning. _

_Cut to: a view of Tia, turning and seeing Piper._

_Cut to: a view of Drake looking over at Piper. _

Drake: I see our little witch has awaken?

Piper: Ooh! Big words for a demon! What the hell? Don't you know I'm one of the Charmed Ones and could vanquish your sorry ass.

Drake, viciously: Watch that sassy mouth of yours bitch!

_Cut to: a view of Tia turning back to Drake. _

Tia: Bring her! Now!

_Cut to: a view of the dance floor at P3. People are dancing around and having fun. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige dancing and greeting people. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige dancing. Suddenly she closes her eyes and fall to the floor as if she's simply fallen asleep. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking alarmed as she kneels down to attend to Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of the crowd as they back away from them to allow some space. _

Phoebe: Paige! What's wrong Paige…Paige honey

Woman: An ambulance is on the way!

(Paige groans.)

Paige: Piper

(Paige is unconscious.)

_Cut to: Paige and Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of a transparent Paige falling through the floor at Drakes feet. _

_Cut to: a view of Drake kneeling down next to Paige and raising his hands over her as if to heal her. Suddenly he pulls back. _

Drake: She is perfect. Piper my dear! Looks like Paige just exchanged your life for hers.

Piper: Leave her alone!

Tia: Don't worry Piper, she'll still be with you. I'll just be in her body. Drake, the spell please.

_Cut to: a view of Tia shimmering out. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige's body on the dance floor of P3. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige's body. It glows brightly as Tia takes the place of Paige's soul. Paige sits. _

Paige/Tia: Phoebe…what happened?

Phoebe: I don't know. But, come on! We have to find Piper.

_Cut to: a view of the parking lot. Paige and Phoebe rush over to Piper's body next to her car. They try to shake her awake but she is unconscious. Phoebe grabs Piper to try and lift her. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, helping Phoebe get Piper into the car. _

Phoebe: Come on. A demon did this to her. We have to get her home.

Zoom: down to see Drake looking at the scene that just played out. He turns to see Piper.

Drake: Not tonight ladies…Paige has different plans. And so do I.

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe driving Pipers car. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper unconscious in the back. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige/Tia. _

Phoebe: Is she coming to?

Paige/Tia: No, still out.

Phoebe: Paige, you knew mom was dead right?

Paige: Oh, sorry, I forgot after all this.

Phoebe: Hmm. Anyway turns out a demon took her as an innocent victim to place his loves essence in so she could be with him forever.

Paige: Well it can't be THAT demon. Grams would have murdered him, for good.

Phoebe: Well you know those demons. They never stop fighting…even after death.

_Cut to: a view of the Manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the attic. Piper is laying on a old sofa. Phoebe is flipping through the book and Paige is scrying near Piper. _

Phoebe: Nothing! There is nothing helpful in here!

Paige: I'll look, maybe you should scry for a while.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters switching places. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe scrying. _

_Cut to: a view of the map. The crystal lands on the spot reading Prescott Street. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking up at Paige as the book shoots away from her. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo teleporting in a cloud of smoke. Phoebe and Piper are chained against the rock wall._

Piper: Leo, what's going on?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, not transparent, against the wall. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige/Tia dancing around, happy in her new body. _

_Cut to: Phoebe. _

Phoebe: You have to get Paige and get us out of here.

Piper: We've been trying to get her to accidently orb but I don't think she can.

_Cut to: Leo grabbing the girls hands and throwing a transporting potion. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as Phoebe, Leo, and transparent Piper teleport in. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper falling onto the couch, unable to stand in her transparent body. _

_Cut to: Phoebe walks over to the Book of Shadows. She opens the book and begins to flip through it. Phoebe says the "To Call A Lost Witch Spell". _

Cut to: a view of Paige as golden orbs bring her to the Manor

Phoebe VO:

_Earth…fire…water and air_

_Unite with your bodies_

_one can no longer share. _

_Cut to: a view of Paiges transparent body on the sofa, it glows brightly and disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she glows, returning to her body. The actual sisters stand up go to the book. _

_Piper: Finally! I was getting sick looking at myself that way. _

_Cut to: Paige/Tia trying to orb out, but to no avail. _

Piper: Hurry they'll be hears soon! Phoebe get the crystal cage ready.

Phoebe: But it'll shock Paige!

Piper: Phoebe…that's not Paige anymore!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sets out the Crystals around Paige/Tia. Suddenly Phoebe is blasted away from the circle as Drake arrives._

Drake: Oh, you know…silly witches…this cage will kill your sister. Is that a risk your willing to take?

Piper: You bet!

_Cut to: a view of Piper grabbing Paige and throwing her to the ground. _

Phoebe and Piper: (chanting)

_Host soul, reject the poison's essence  
Let love of light end this cruel possession_

_Cut to: a view of Paige/Tia as Paiges transparent body is replaced and Tia's destroyed. Paige sits up. _

Paige: Thank god.

_Cut to: Paige stands beside Piper._

Paige: Lets get this over with!

CHARMED ONES:

_Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone  
the Alchemist shall transform none,  
cruel scientist of evil born  
with this words face the fire's scorn_

_Cut to: Drake. __The demon screams as Hot pink, yellow, and green flames engulf him. Finally he explodes in a ball of the same color light._

_Cut to: a view of the girls hugging each other. _

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of Leo coming in. _

Leo: What happened?

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. They laugh. _

Piper: Oh, the usual vanquish on a Thursday night. Nothing new, how are the boys?

Leo: They're fine. When I heard the commotion up here I had Wyatt orb them to Victors.

Piper: Good. You should probably call dad and warn him. Then we better go pick them up.

_Cut to: Paige_

Paige: O…kay, I'm gonna go to bed.

Phoebe: Me too.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe walking out of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo standing in the attic. _

Piper: (sighing) Hey.

Leo: Hey.

Piper: You know…I was thinking we could do something… you know as a family. After almost dying…

Leo: Me too. That's why…I quit my job. I want to be a teacher at magic school again.

Piper: Really?

Leo, kissing Piper: Yep.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo holding hands. _

_Cut to: a view of a closed door. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she raises her hand and knocks._

_Cut to: a view of the door as it opens, revealing Henry. _

Henry: Paige?

Paige: Hey. Listen, I only came to talk. Afterwards I'm driving right back to Pipers.

Henry: I'm listening.

Paige: You know, you could be less of an ass! I almost died today.

_Cut to: Henry reaching out to embrace Paige. _

_Cut to: Paige backing away. _

Paige: Don't! And while I was a spirit, I thought, you know what would just suck? Dying and not being able to at least see you first. I love you Henry, and I think it's pretty damn childish to ditch me because we're having a little problem with the life I lead. Now, we can either talk about it or you can continue being a prick. Take your pick.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige standing underneath the threshold. Henry lifts Paige's chin us so she is looking at him straight in the eyes. _

Henry: You're right.

Paige: Duh! And by the way, I'm sorry.

Henry: I wish it could be this way all the time. Regular "married couple" arguments, instead of demonic arguments. I love you Paige.

Paige: Well, I guess I love you too.

_Cut to: Paige. She giggles before leaning in and kissing Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry kissing. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. It is early morning. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the attic rummaging through boxes. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering the attic. _

Leo: What are you looking for?

Piper: One of grams recipes.

Leo: Wyatt and Chris are asleep so I'm going to see if Magic School is fixable.

Piper: Okay!

Leo: Do you mind opening the door?

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing. _

Piper: Yeah sure.

_Cut to: a view of a door appearing in the middle of the room. _

Leo: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Leo opening the door and walking through. _

_Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows. It glows brightly as Piper approaches it. The book flips open and the pages begin turning. _

Piper: Phoebe! Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige orbing in. _

Phoebe: What's up?

Piper: The book.

Paige: It wants us to cast the spell to call a loved one.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. _

Charmed Ones:

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide_

_Cut to: a view of the attic as golden orbs reveal a dark haired woman. _

Piper: PRUE?

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	4. In Quite A Coop

**9x04- In Quite a Coop**

**Synopsis - **Demons come to the manor asking for Coop. Phoebe and Paige have to make a tough decision.

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe in her room pampering herself. __She pins her hair in three rows of small ponies. She is wearing a Light blue shirt with a dark blue flower pinned to the side. She smiles into the mirror._

_Fade to: a view of Wyatt sitting at the kitchen table. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper cutting up carrots. _

Piper: What is it baby boy?

Wyatt: Carrot?

Piper: Yeah! Hold on just one minute!

Wyatt: O…kay!

_Fade to: Paige typing at her computer. Henry comes in fills a bowl with cereal, and sets down at the table. He grabs the Newspaper from the chair next to him._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. _

Henry: How's your stomach feel.

Paige: Still upset.

_Cut to: The camera falls to see the trash bin. The screen looks back at Henry. He puts down the paper and goes over to his wife. He begins rubbing her back. He pecks her on the cheek before going back into the bedroom to change into his police uniform._

_Fade to: Coop coming into a small café in San Francisco. He appears as a heart then fades to himself. He walks over to a table hosting a young couple. He leans down to whisper into the girls ear, unseen by the couple._

Coop: He loves you. You know he's the one for you. Take a chance, ask him to be yours husband.

_Cut to: a view of the couple frozen_

_Cut to: a view of Coop standing back. _

_Cut to: a view of the couple unfreezing. _

_Cut to: a view of two dark, unseen figures standing behind Coop. _

Figure 1: He's the one, man! Lets get this over with.

_Cut to: a view of figure 2 grabbing figure 1, holding him back. _

Figure 2: No! We'll be exposed! We have to wait till he's alone. Come, I know of three sisters that may be able to help us!

_Cut to: a view of the figures shimmering out. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper chanting the séance spell._

_Cut to: a view of golden orbs revealing Prue. She is dressed in a white gown, resembling an Elders Robe. _

Prue: Piper, that's the third time you've summoned me this week.

Piper: I know. How are you?

Prue: Pretty great, you?

Piper: Wonderful!

Prue: LOOK OUT!

_Cut to: a view the two figures shimmering in. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper being flung across the room. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue using her powers to fling the demons. _

_Cut to: a view of the demons deflecting the powers away. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue looking startled. _

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open on: the two demons stand, angered in the middle of the rubble. _

Figure 2: Where is Phoebe?

Prue: Get out of my sisters house!

_Cut to: a view of Piper regaining her composure and jumping up to blow the demons to hell. The demons don't flinch or get hurt from her attack. _

Figure 1: We'll be back for the Cupid!

_Cut to: a view of the demons as they shimmer out. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper coming towards Prue. _

Prue: Are you okay?

Piper: Yeah. What the hell was that about?

Prue: I'll go find out.

_Cut to: a view of Prue disappearing in an array of golden orbs. _

_Cut back: to a view of Piper. She walks behind the podium, and gets her phone and dials Paige's number. _

_Cut to: a view of a cell phone buzzing. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige leaning over the toilet. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige putting the phone up to her ear. _

Paige: Hello?

Piper VO: Paige?

Paige: Yes, Piper?

Piper VO: You don't sound so great.

Paige: I'm not feeling so great.

Piper VO: We were just attacked. Can you orb?

Paige: We? I thought you said Phoebe was on a date with Coop.

Piper VO: She is. I was talking to Prue.

Paige: Okay. You want me to come over?

Piper VO: Yeah. I don't want to call Phoebe just yet.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She hangs up her cell phone and begins flipping through the book. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop at the same café from earlier. They sat across from each other at a little table. _

Coop: Thanks for meeting me here.

Phoebe: No problem.

(Both are silent for a while.)

Phoebe: So…

Coop: So…

Phoebe Um… How's the match making bissness?

Cupid: Going quite nicely actually. What about your job?

Phoebe: Great! I'm actually planning on writing a book soon.

Coop: That's great! Any specific topic?

Phoebe: Yes, I want to talk about making a relationship work.

Coop: Sounds like a hit!

Phoebe: Yeah, it's still a work in progress.

_Cut to: a view of Coop, he chuckles. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe smiling. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking through the Book of Shadows. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing in, covering her mouth with her hand. Paige runs from the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper running after Paige. _

_Cut to: A view of Piper knocking on the door. _

Piper: Are you okay?

Paige: No!

Piper: You know…sweetie…you should get to a doctor. Are you sure your not pregnant?

Paige: Do NOT mention the P word!

_Cut to: a view of Paige opening the door. _

Paige: And no I don't think so! So what about this demon of yours?

Piper: Demons. Plural.

Paige: Fine…Demons!

Piper: Well I'm trying to get a hold of Leo….but he's SOOO busy with Magic School that he probably won't be here for a while. And there is NOTHING in the book.

Paige: Do you know what they wanted?

Piper: They said they'd be back for the "cupid"

Paige: Coop?

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe and Coop in the restaurant from before. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: So how long have you been a cupid?

Coop: A while.

Phoebe: How long is a while?

Coop: I…Phoebe…I don't know…100 years, I guess.

Phoebe: Wow.

Coop: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe noticing something behind Coops shoulder. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking curiously at the sight. It's Piper and Paige. _

Phoebe: (holding up a finger) Hold on just one sec.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe getting up an walking inside where Piper and Paige are waving her over. _

Phoebe: What are you guys doing here?

Piper: Phoebe…I was attacked this morning by two demons.

Phoebe: Why do you need me?

Paige: Phoebe…honey…they were asking for Coop.

Phoebe: Demons are after Coop?

Piper: I'm afraid so.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she covers her mouth and runs for the rest-room. _

Phoebe: Whats up with Paige?

Piper: She's sick. Although I seriously think she's pregnant.

Phoebe: Why don't you just get her to a doctor?

Piper: She refuses to go…and to except that she's pregnant all together. Anyway what are we going to do about the demon situation?

Phoebe: (putting her hands on her hips) I have no idea. Should we tell him?

Piper: It would probably be best. I'm going to take Paige to a doctor. Meet me at the manor?

Phoebe: Good luck!

Piper: You too.

_Cut to: Phoebe walking back over to Coop. _

_Cut to: Paige coming back over to Piper. _

_Cut to: Piper as Paige confronts her. _

_Cut to: The two walking away. _

_Cut to: a view of a sign. It reads "San Francisco Medical Clinic" _

_Cut to: a view of Pipers car outside. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the car_

_._Paige: What are we….NO! Piper I am NOT pregnant!

Piper: Paige….lets at least find out whats wrong with you?

_Cut to: a view of the lair in the Underworld. _

Demon: Fine!

Demon 1: That's smart Demetri, attack the cupid while he is protected by a Charmed One! Great!

Demon 2: Well its better then setting around here!

Demon 1: (grabbing Demetri by the throat.) Do you want to get killed? I did not think so!

_Cut to: Demetri being flung into a wall. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Piper inside, in the waiting room. Phones are ringing and people are talking._

Piper: No, Paige! You do not have the flu, you have all the usual symptoms of being pregnant. Lets just wait and see what the doctor says.

Paige: Fine!

_Cut to: a view of a nurse entering. _

Nurse: Paige! Right this way.

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of Piper and Paige following the nurse into a room with Clowns and Balloons decorating the walls. Piper sits down across from Paige, who is sits on the exam chair. _

_Nurse: The doctor will be in soon. Just put on the gown and leave your pants on under it. _

_Paige: Okay, thanks!_

_Cut to: a view of the nurse exiting the room. Paige goes behind the curtain to change. _

_Cut to: a view of the doctor coming into the room. He addresses Piper. _

Doctor: Mrs. Mathews?

Piper: No, actually she's changing.

_Cut to: a view of Paige coming out and sitting on the exam chair. _

Doctor: How are you feeling Paige?

Paige: Horrible.

Doctor: Okay. Can you explain your symptoms.

Paige: Extreme nausea and tiredness.

Doctor: Okay, well I'm going to do an ultra sound on your stomach, so if you could please lift up your shirt.

_Cut to: a view of Paige revealing her stomach. _

_Cut to: a view of the doctor squirting some gel onto the ultra-sound thingy. He moves it around on Paiges stomach. _

_Cut to: a view of the monitor, making swuishing sounds. _

_Cut to: Paige_

_Cut to: a view of the doctor looking at the monitor. _

Doctor: Well, Paige congradulations! Your going to have a baby. By Christmas, by the looks of things.

Paige: That's funny doc, but seriously, what is it? Stomach flu? Gas? What?

Doctor: I'm serious. Look at the screen. See that disc shape in the center, that would be the fetus.

Piper: Awe! Paige, its so cute!

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking at the monitor. She has tears in her eyes. _

Doctor: I'm going to do a urine test to make sure, but I'm pretty sure of what I see.

Paige: Your sure? Could it be a tumor, something?

Piper: Paige, your pregnant! Face it!

Paige: That's what I'm trying to do Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop at the same café from before. _

Coop: What?

Phoebe: Piper said they were looking for a cupid. We believe its you.

Coop: Oh my god…how did they find me?

Phoebe: Coop. What do you know about them?

Coop: They are a group of lower-level demons. They steal a cupids heart and perform a ceremony to turn it evil. Then they give it back to the cupid and he breaks all his love connections, which eventually destroys him.

Phoebe: Why are they after you?

Coop: I made one of them love…the girl turned him down. They were turned by other hate demons into hate demons themselves and have been looking for me ever since.

Phoebe: So they want revenge?

(Coop nods.)

Phoebe: I'm going to call Piper.

_Cut to: a view of the clinic. _

_Cut to: a view of the room where Paige and Piper are sitting. Paige is dressed and ready to leave. Pipers cell phone rings. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she answers her phone. _

Piper: Hello? Phoebe?

Phoebe: Coop knows who they are. Want us to meet you at the manor?

Piper: Yeah!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she ends the phone call. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic where everyone has met up. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper fixing a potion. _

Piper: I have a spell, I am sure it will work!

Phoebe VO: I think I found something!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe over the Book of Shadows. _

Phoebe: The only way to vanquish the Cupid demon is to burn his heart while chanting a vanquishing spell, the spell will work only once.

_Cut to: a view of everyone coming to stand around the podium. _

Piper: Great. All we have to do is…

_Cut to: a view of the demons as they shimmer in. _

Piper: (finishing) find the demons! Coop! Get out of here!

_Cut to: a view of one of the demons as he grabs Coop and shimmers out. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe grabbing the demon, but he is too fast and he disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of the second demon. _

Demon 2: Thank you for your help!

_Cut to: a view of the demon shimmering out. _

_Fade to: the Underworld. We see Coop chained to a stone slab. Demetri is chanting a spell, while the other demon is sharpening a blade._

Coop: Phoebe! Help!

_Cut to: a view of the second demon coming towards Coop with the blade. He plunges the knife in Coops chest. Coop screams out in pain._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is crying. Suddenly she grabs her chest in pain. _

Phoebe: Coop!

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The demon stands over Coop with his hand over Coops heart. Demetri is chanting while a white aura comes from Coops chest where he was stabbed. Coop is motionless, but not dead. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe surrounded by Paige and Piper. Phoebe is shaking and crying. _

Phoebe: They are hurting him! We have to get to him, fast!

Piper: What do we do?

Paige: She's an empath right? That is how she is channeling Coops emotions and pain. Since I am a whitelighter, I should be able to channel power from her and find Coop by following where his emotions are coming from and orb to him.

Piper: Okay, hurry!

_Cut to: a view of Piper grabbing Phoebe, and Piper's hands. She closes her eyes and concentrates. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls orbing out. _

_Cut to: a view of a dark, deserted stone room in the underworld. Orbs appear and reveal the three sisters. _

Piper: Where are we?

Paige: The Underworld.

Phoebe: Can you sense Coop? I can't feel him anymore!

Paige: No, I can't!

Phoebe: No, not Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe crying into her sisters shoulders. _

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Open to: a view of the girls huddled together in the Underworld, trying to comfort Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Every time I love someone something like this happens. Don't I deserve love, a relationship? I loved Coop.

Paige: They still have to perform the ceremony to return his heart to him. Then we will be able to sense him. We just have to wait.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe sitting up. _

Phoebe: Shut up! You stupid witch! What do you know about Coop?

Piper: Wow! Phoebe, what the hell is wrong with you?

Phoebe: It's Coop. They've returned his heart. Hurry Paige orb us!

_Cut to: a view of the girls orbing out. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls orbing into the same room where Demetri and his demon brother are waking Coop._

Demetri: (standing over him) How do you feel?

Coop: Evil.

Demetri: Good!

_Cut to: a view of Demetri removing Coops shackles and allowing him to move freely. _

Phoebe: Hey! Get your hands off him!

Piper: Now!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she freezes the Demetri, who is about to throw a fireball at the sisters. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs the second demon in front of Demetri_

_Cut to: a view of Piper unfreezing both demons_

_Cut to: a view of the demons as Demetri releases his fireball and it his the other demon. The demon explodes upon imact and is vanquished. _

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. _

Charmed Ones:

Cupids arrow

Reverse this curse

These demons of eternal peril

No longer will they verse.

_Cut to: a view of Demetri as he bursts into flames. Suddenly he explodes. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He falls to the floor unconscious. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she races over to Coop. She plunges the athemae into Coops chest. _

Phoebe:

Cupid's love

Restore this man

Return his soul

At my demand

_Cut to: a view of Coop. His chest glows brightly as his hear is restored to him. _

Phoebe: Thank God!

Coop: I love you Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of the couple as they kiss. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper before the podium and the ghost of Prue standing before her. _

Prue: I'm glad things worked out. What happened to Coop?

Piper: Phoebe and him are on a date right now.

Prue: So, it didn't scare him off?

Piper: No, he is just as magical as we are.

Prue: Good! How is Paige feeling?

Piper: She is fine! Resting for now, downstairs.

_Fade: out to black as the conversation continues. _

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	5. Demon Deja Vu

**9x05- Demon Déjà vu**

**Synopsis: **Shax returns from the dead opening old wounds an also new ones. An attack lands Paige in the hospital with the fear of loosing her unborn baby.

**TEASER**

**Paige VO: Previously on Charmed**

**Open to; a view of Billies tiptoeing through Magic School, looking around as she does this. **

_Cut to: a view of a familiar face as it rounds the corner, it's the Angel of Destiny. Billie looks happy._

Angel: How did this happen?

Billie: A horribly written spell.

Angel: I see. I can only tell you this, you must do something very evil in the Market, persuade the demons to evil again and the balance will reset.

**Flash**

_Cut to: The angel as it transforms into a demon we haven't seen before. _

Demon: Well that went better then I'd expected.

_The demon begins to walk toward the screen_.

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of the door as it opens, revealing Henry._

_Cut to: Henry reaching out to embrace Paige. _

_Cut to: Paige backing away. _

Paige: Don't! And while I was a spirit, I thought, you know what would just suck? Dying and not being able to at least see you first. I love you Henry, and I think it's pretty damn childish to ditch me because we're having a little problem with the life I lead. Now, we can either talk about it or you can continue being a prick. Take your pick.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige standing underneath the threshold. Henry lifts Paige's chin us so she is looking at him straight in the eyes. _

Henry: You're right.

Paige: Duh! And by the way, I'm sorry.

Henry: I wish it could be this way all the time. Regular "married couple" arguments, instead of demonic arguments. I love you Paige.

Paige: Well, I guess I love you too.

_Cut to: Paige. She giggles before leaning in and kissing Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry kissing. _

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige orbing in. _

Phoebe: What's up?

Piper: The book.

Paige: It wants us to cast the spell to call a loved one.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. _

Charmed Ones:

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide_

_Cut to: a view of the attic as golden orbs reveal a dark haired woman. _

Piper: PRUE?

**Flash**

Piper: You know…sweetie…you should get to a doctor. Are you sure your not pregnant?

**Flash**

Phoebe: Demons are after Coop?

Piper: I'm afraid so.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of the doctor looking at the monitor. _

Doctor: Well, Paige congradulations! Your going to have a baby. By Christmas, by the looks of things.

Paige: That's funny doc, but seriously, what is it? Stomach flu? Gas? What?

Doctor: I'm serious. Look at the screen. See that disc shape in the center, that would be the fetus.

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He falls to the floor unconscious. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she races over to Coop. She plunges the athemae into Coops chest. _

Phoebe:

Cupid's love

Restore this man

Return his soul

At my demand

_Cut to: a view of Coop. His chest glows brightly as his hear is restored to him. _

Phoebe: Thank God!

Coop: I love you Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of the couple as they kiss. _

**Flash**

Paige VO: Now, Charmed

_Cut to: a view of Piper coming down the stairs carrying Chris in a blanket. She sits on the couch and begins to rock a tired Chris back to sleep. The doorbell rings and Piper races to get the door. She opens the door to see Paige smiling happily._

Piper: Paige, what are you doing here so early?

Paige: It 7:30. That's not early for me!

Piper: How are you feeling?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she removes her coat, enters the manor and walks inside. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls walking towards the sitting room. _

Paige: Fine. Better.

Piper: Great!

_Cut to: a view of Paige holding out her hands to Chris. _

Paige: Do you mind?

Piper: (handing Chris to her sister) Not at all. You'll need the practice!

Paige: Hey sweet baby. How are you?

_Cut to: a view of a demon standing over a great rift in the ground. We turn so we can see his face and we discover it's the demon from the Second part of episode one. He continues to chant. Finally and earthquake rattles the underworld and when it stops a large wind begins blowing from the pit._

_Cut to: a view of Shax swirling into the Underworld in his usual. The demon performing the ritual looks towards him and backs away._

Shax: Hello Damian

Damian: Shax! I thought you were vanquished, I only called for a powerful demon!

Shax: I was and you got one! Those damned Charmed Ones are too strong…but don't worry I have different plans for them this time!

**OPENING CREDITS**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: Shots of the city to the song: Rush by Ally and AJ. Into a hospital where a mother is giving birth, then to a park where a mother and her child are playing in the leaves, finally to the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Piper putting Chris into his crib. She turns to a Paige_

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Piper: So, how did Henry take the news?

Paige: Actually that's why I came here. I need your help.

Piper: Yeah! Anything.

Paige: I was wondering if you would help cook a family dinner so I could tell everyone at once.

Piper: Paige, that's a great idea. Of course I will!

Paige: Thanks!

_Cut to: a view of Paige rubbing her stomach._

Piper: Maybe you should try some crackers.

_Cut to: a view of the manor stairs as Paige and Piper come down them. _

_Follow: Piper and Paige into the kitchen_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in the kitchen, filling a cup with coffee._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Piper entering_

Paige: Hey Phoebe!

Phoebe: Hey Paige!

Piper: Will you be home this evening?

Phoebe: Yeah why?

Piper: Well…I just thought we'd have a family dinner for once.

Phoebe: Great!

_Cut to: a view of Piper going over to the cabinet and giving some crackers to Paige. _

Phoebe: You stomachs still upset?

Paige: Yeah.

Phoebe: What did the doctor say?

Paige: Should I tell her?

_(Piper shrugs.)_

Paige: Okay I will! Me and Henry are expecting!

Phoebe: Your pregnant? That's great!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe hugging._

Phoebe: Have you told Henry?

Paige: I was hoping you guys could help me with that. I was thinking we could have a little dinner party here, so I can tell him. So I can have witnesses incase he kills me!

Piper: What?

Paige: Figure of speech Piper! Henry doesn't really want kids quite yet, you know and since we haven't really been talking…

Piper: Oh. We'll help you!

Piper: I need to get back to cooking anyway, if I am ever going to run my dream restaurant.

_Cut to: a view of Leo cleaning up the library in Magic School. _

_Cut to: a view of the Elder bustling in. _

Elder: Leo you need to tell the Charmed Ones that we've sensed something major going on in the Underworld.

_Cut to: a view of Leo opening his eyes and turning to face the Elder. _

Leo: I'll let them know! Is it serious?

Elder: We think so. Hurry!

_Cut to: a view of Piper stirring a pot of something. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe rummaging through the refrigerator._

Piper: You think Henrys going to freak?

Phoebe: If I know Henry he'll pass out!

_Cut to: a view of Paige walking into the kitchen_

Paige: What so funny?

Phoebe: What Henry will do when you tell him!

Paige: And I was just starting to get my mind off the subject! Thanks.

_(The oven beeps loudly)_

Piper: Damn it! I burnt the cookies!

_Cut to: a view of Piper bending down retrieving her cookies from the oven. Chris begins crying and Piper runs to see what's wrong. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper stopping short of a door standing in the middle of her dining room. She backs up. _

_Cut to: a view of the door opening as Leo comes through it. _

Piper: Leo! What's wrong?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe coming into the room._

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: The Elders have sensed a major surge in demonic activity!

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking at her perfectly set dining room table. _

Piper: Fine!

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of an abandoned liar of the Underworld. Orbs appear and reveal as Paige Piper and Phoebe. A demon shimmers onto a rock in the corner._

Piper: You have exactly five seconds to live unless you tell us who your working for.

Demon: I don't know what your talking about.

Piper: 5, 4

Phoebe: 3

Paige: (ready to throw potion) 2

Demon: You'll find out soon enough

_(Demon smiles and shimmers out)_

Piper: Damn! Okay guys lets go, he's not worth it, and we have dinner to plan.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they orb away. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon shimmering into the Shax's throne room where he is now the new Source. The demon races up to Shax, panting. _

Demon: Sire! Sire! The Charmed Ones know about you!

Shax: That does not bother me in the least.

Demon: They'll kill you!

Shax: Not if I kill them first!

_Cut to: a view of the family setting around Piper's dining room table. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: Okay everyone! Paige has something she would like to tell you.

Paige: Um… yeah! You all know that Henry and I have been with each other for almost a year now and I am happy to tell everyone, espeacilly Henry… that we are having a baby!

_Cut to: a view of everyone congradulationing and clapping. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he faints, falling to the floor. _

Paige: Henry! Are you oka….

Piper: Whats wrong Paige?

Paige: I feel like I'm gonna be sick!

_Cut to: a view of Paige running off to the bathroom._

_Cut to: a view of Piper following Paige_

_Cut to: Phoebe going over to help Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of the door as it suddenly flies open. A wind roars through and fades to reveal Shax. He is about to throw energy at the startled guests when suddenly he freezes. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper with her hands up. _

Piper: Oh hell no!

Phoebe: How did he…where…what…huh?

Piper: I don't know!

Piper: But we better get Paige and get out of here before he unfreezes!

_Cut to: a view of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper running over to the book. Cut to a view of Paige and Phoebe orbing in carrying Henry. They place him on the couch and run over to Piper._

Paige: I orbed everyone home, but we have to hurry!

Piper: Phoebe do you remember the spell?

Phoebe: No…I don't know! Um…lets see. Spirit….winds. I forget!

_(Piper looks frustrated as she continues to flip through the book.)_

Phoebe: (looking up) Got it! Lets go!

Piper: Wait what if it doesn't work?

Phoebe: Then you'll freeze him, or blow him up!

Piper: Okay, worth a try! Come on Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Shax frozen at the base of the stairs. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls running and standing before him._

_Cut to: a view of Shax as he unfreezes._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe standing at the first landing. _

Shax: Finally I will kill all three Charmed ones!

Phoebe: Not a chance in hell!

_Phoebe, Paige, and Piper: (chanting) Evil wind that blows, no longer…_

_Cut to: a view of Shax, unmoving before them. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper lifting her hands to blow him up, while still chanting_

_Cut to: a view of Shax disappearing and then re-appearing in just a few seconds. Lifting his hands he blows the girls into the back of the dining room wall. _

_Cut to: a view of the wall as it is blown to bits on impact and the girls lie a miss the rubble. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of the rubble inside the manor, caused by Shax. We pan the girls faces, each lying motionless. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo coming down the stairs. _

_Cut to: a view of what he would see, his wife lying motionless and her sisters surrounded in debris. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo running over to them. He kneels down and checks to see if Piper has a pulse. Pipers nose is bleeding and her face had been scratched by the glass from the window. _

Leo: Piper, its gonna be okay. Wyatt!

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt orbing by his fathers side. _

Leo: Wyatt, mommy needs your help. Can you heal her?

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt kneeling over Piper and healing her face and her body. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she shoots up. _

Piper: Wyatt, did you heal me? Thanks buddy! You were very brave! Can you heal Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige now too?

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he heals Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they go over to help Paige. _

Leo: He can't heal her! But she's alive!

Piper: Come on! We need to get her to the hospital!

Leo: I'll have Wyatt orb her there. You three go see what you can do about Shax!

Piper: Be careful!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they kiss. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Wyatt, and Leo as Wyatt orbs them out to the hospital. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper running up the stairs to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the hospital a few hours later. Its dark outside now. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige in a hospital bed hooked up to fetal monitors, and other various machines. Henry is holding her hand while kneeling beside her bed. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige's face as she opens her eyes. _

Paige: What happened?

_Cut to: a view of Henry looking up at his wife and smiling. _

Henry: Oh I am so glad your okay! (leans in to kiss Paige.) Shax attacked and you were hurt pretty badly!

Paige: Is the baby okay?

_(Henry looks at Paige and shrugs)_

Henry: They don't know yet.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She has tears in her eyes and looks very scared. _

Phoebe VO: Got it!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe at the book of Shadows working on a spell. _

Phoebe: How's this?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe handing a slip of paper to Piper. _

Piper: Looks good! Come on!

_Cut to: a view of an Elder orbing into the attic in front of the girls_

Phoebe: Oh God! Please tell me Paige is okay.

_Cut to: a view of Piper who looks panicked._

_Cut to: a view of the Elder. _

Elder: No, there fine! But I thought we should inform you that Shax has taken the place of the old Source.

Piper: That bastard!

Phoebe: Piper, we need to figure this out.

Elder: Good luck.

_(He orbs out.)_

Piper: Good luck? That's what he's leaving us with?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes over to the podium to find the Source Vanquishing Spell. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she goes to the map to scry. _

_Cut to: a view of the map as the crystal swirls around the area. Suddenly it lands on San Francisco Memorial. Piper looks up at Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of Shax as he swirls into the hospital room where Paige and Henry are at. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Shax grabs her and swirls away. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe climbing out of Pipers car and running towards the hospital. _

Piper: Do you have the source vanquishing spell?

Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: Good were gonna need it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige's room as Piper and Phoebe run into it. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry crying over the bed. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper._

Piper: Where's Paige?

Henry: He took her!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe looking horrified and scared._

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Open to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as the cower cautiously through the Underworld. They peek into a liar and see Shax and Paige. Paige is unconscious on the floor. _

Piper: What's the plan?

Phoebe: We do an old fashioned surprise attack. Ready?

Piper: As I'll ever be.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe walking into the liar. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she freezes Shax_

Piper: Hurry! Wake up Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she gets Paige to wake up. _

Paige: What took you guys so long?

Phoebe: We've been searching for you down here for hours.

Piper: I'm going to send that bastard to hell, if it kills me.

_Cut to: a view of Shax as he unfreezes. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls huddled together and chanting. _

Paige: (chanting) Prudence, Patricia, Melinda

Phoebe: (chanting) Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

Charmed Ones: (chanting) Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space. The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free !

_Cut to: a view of Shax as he screams and explodes in a great gust of force and wind. _

_Cut to: Piper as she embraces her sisters._

_Cut to: time passing in the city. The Golden gate bridge moving in fast through the night finally to early morning. We fade to see Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Henry in the hospital talking. Paige is on the bed with a glass of water. The doctor comes into the room with a clip board._

Doctor: Oh, well hello!

(Paige waves.)

Doctor: I'm sorry but could I please ask everyone but Henry and Paige to leave?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe leaving the room_

Doctor: Um…Mrs. Mathews we have news about your baby!

Paige: Is it okay?

Doctor: Yes. They are doing just fine!

Henry: They?

Doctor: Yes…you are expecting twins.

Paige: Your joking?

Doctor: We reviewed your tests and the ultrasound and we noticed that you had two fetus's growing.

_Cut to: a view of the doctor smiling before he leaves the room. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe returning and sitting on the bed next to Paige. _

Paige: Twins! This ought to be fun!

Piper: Well with us as you midwives, there should be no worries!

(The screen fades to black as they giggle.)

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	6. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**9x06 – Ashes To Ashes, Dust to Dust**

**Synopsis: **the sisters must face a demon with the power to turn things to ash, while Paige unexpectedly receives a premonition of her own future, and also of her sisters.

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of Paige coming out of her bedroom and entering the kitchen. She looks happy and you can see she has a slight belly bump even though she was only 4 months along. Her twins were taking up more room then she expected. _

Paige: Hello second trimester!

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he looks up from the table at Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige twirling around and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. She begins making her breakfast. _

Henry: Feeling better I see! 13 weeks already?

Paige: 15 actually! I am just thankful to be rid of this morning sickness! I haven't felt puking sick for a week!

Henry: That's great!

_Cut to: a view of the microwave as Paige puts her oatmeal inside and starts it. _

Paige: I was thinking we could go baby shopping today! As you know we have twins coming…were gonna need a lot of supplies!

Henry smiles at Paige: That sounds great, but theirs a parolee that I need to talk down today. He just stopped using and he's afraid he'll start again.

Paige sighs: Well your not the "Self-help Group" leader. Let him talk to someone else! I need your help.

Henry: Okay, how many times have you ditched me to go fight demons?

Paige: Not this again Henry! You know it's hard for me. And I know its hard for you, but I have to, it's just part of the job description.

Henry: Yes, and I'd prefer you re-negotiate that contract but, you can't. It's the same with my parolee's. They are important to me, just like magic is important to you.

Paige: Okay, but you have to promise me your going shopping with me this weekend!

Henry: I promise!

_Cut to: a view of Paige turning back to the microwave as it beeps. _

_Cut to: an inside view of the microwave facing the door. It opens to reveal Piper opening it and removing a bowl of oatmeal for Wyatt. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper with the bowl in her hands as she plants a spoon in it and sets it in front of Wyatt. _

Piper: Its very hot baby so be careful.

Wyatt: Mommy!

Piper: What babe?

Wyatt: Daddy wants to talk to you about Magic School. It's done!

Piper: How did…

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he walks in from the basement where Piper has designated the appropriate place for Leo to enter and leave Magic School. _

Piper: Hey, I was just giving Wyatt his breakfast. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but, why are you here?

Leo: You won't believe it! Magic School is almost completely repaired!

Piper: Wait! Wyatt just told me you were going to say that. How did he know what you were going to tell me?

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt who is to absorbed in eating his breakfast to realize he was being talked about. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo beginning to explain. _

Leo: I telekinetically told him.

Piper: What?

Leo: Wyatt is an empath. He can read people and tell what they are going to say or do. It's a little like what Phoebe was but, he can't read emotion, only thoughts and actions.

Piper: And you were going to tell me when?

Leo: He was going to tell you!

Piper: Uh-huh. I'm going to the club. You watch Wyatt, I'll see you later!

_Cut to: a view of Piper walking out of the kitchen. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo_

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt looking up at his dad. _

Leo: That's your mother! Why didn't you tell her.

Wyatt: She is worried about Paige and her future. I didn't want to be another burden on her. Daddy? What does sex mean?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he blushes. _

_Cut to: a view of a girl walking down an alleyway to her apartment building. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon as it poofs in behind her. The demon advances towards her. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as she twirls around and screams as the demon shoots a bolt of lightening towards her. _

Cut to: a view of the girls as she ducks behind a trashcan.

Girl: Someone! Help!

_Cut to: a view of Paige setting in front of the TV flipping through channels. A jingling is heard and she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of the girl cowering behind the dumpster as Paige orbs in beside her. _

Paige: Are you okay?

Woman: Who are you? How did you get here?

Paige: Magic! Why didn't you use your shield?

Woman: What? Who the hell are you? What are you doing?

Paige: Saving your ass!

_Cut to: a view of the dumpster as it crumbles to ashes. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he smiles. He is dressed in all black. He is wearing a trench-coat and around his neck is an amulet shaped like a lightning bolt. He comes inches in front of the girls. _

Demon: Miss me, Samantha?

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he shoots a lightening bolt at them. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Samantha orbing out. _

**OPENNING CREDITS!**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe setting at her desk. She is typing at the computer. _

_Cut to: a view of Elise coming in the office caring a crate of Ask Phoebe letters. _

Elise: Where the hell is your assistant?

Phoebe: She said she was on her way.

Elise: I knew that girl was un-reliable!

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she plops the crate on a chair in front of Phoebe's desk. _

Phoebe: WOW! It's really piled up since I was in…5 days ago.

Elise: Always a family emergency with you! At least this time you had a good excuse. How is your sister doing?

Phoebe: Paige? She's doing great actually. Both the twins are fine and growing perfectly.

Elise: Good! Because now, you can catch up on writing your advice column! I want 10 letters answered this week. I'm clearing out an editorial for you to get caught up. Your welcome!

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she leaves the office. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she unenthusiastically grabs a handful of letters. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as Paige orbs into it and Samantha falls to the floor, confused and overwhelmed. _

Paige: Piper! Leo! Are you home?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he rushes up the stairs. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she tries to get Samantha over to the sofa. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he enters the attic. _

Leo: Paige! What in the world? Who's this?

Paige: Can you help me get her to the sofa. She's one of my charges.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he carefully lifts Samantha up and carries her to the sofa and gently puts her down. _

Cut to: a view of Paige.

Paige: I'm going to call Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the storage room of the club. She is moving a package of liquir from the storage room to the bar to stock it. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the main part of the club and puts the box at the bar. She looks up. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon as it poofs in right across the way from her. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she raises her hands and tries to freeze him. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he counter attacks her efforts by sending a lightening bolt hurdling towards her. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she ducks behind the bar. _

Piper: Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbed in. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he directs his attacks to Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she freezes the lightening bolt making it's way towards her other sister. _

Cut to: a view of Paige.

Paige: Glass jar!

_Cut to: a view of a glass jar as it orbs away and straight into the demons face sending shards into his cheeks and forehead. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he poofs out, screaming. _

Piper: Who was that guy?

Paige: I don't know, but we need to get to the manor and call Phoebe to come home.

_Cut to: a view of Piper going over to stand by Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of the two girls as they orb out. _

_Cut to: an outside view of the Bay Mirror. _

_Fade to: a view of Phoebe at her desk in her office. It's obvious the advice giving was wearing her thin. She sighs, just as he cell phone rings. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she answers her phone. _

Phoebe: Hello?

Paige VO: Phoebe, don't worry everything's fine, but we need you to head home. A demon attacked one of my charges and then went after Piper!

Phoebe: Oh no! Paige, I would love to come home and save the day but, is there anyway you could work this out on your own?

Paige VO: I don't know yet, just don't let your guard down. We injured him but, you know those demons.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she enters Phoebe's office. _

Elise silently: No.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she smiles. _

Phoebe: Okay, I'll get right on that Mrs. Gracey! Talk to you later, sorry I couldn't make it today.

_(Phoebe hangs up her phone and giggles nervously.)_

Elise: Mrs. Gracey?

Phoebe: Yeah, the producer of a new show. Um…I was supposed to go meet the host today but my column is more important.

Elise: Maybe this is just what you need! Call her back and tell her you'll be in, in an hour.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as her face drops. _

Phoebe: Great.

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of the attic where Paige, Piper and Leo stand. Piper is arguing with Paige while Leo dabs Samantha's forehead with a damp cloth. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige arguing. _

Piper: Paige! What have I told you about bringing your charges here? Besides, you shouldn't be working like this while your pregnant.

Paige: Sorry! She was attacked and she doesn't know about her powers yet!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: Okay, we have too much to do to argue. Paige, this is your charge. Get to the Book and get searching. I'm going to go work on a potion to hide Samantha from the demon finding her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she goes over to the Book of Shadows. _

Paige: How do you know he can locate us?

Piper: He found me, I'm sure he'll be able to find her.

Paige: Aye captian!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she exits the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon in the alleyway from earlier. His face is scarred and mutilated from the jar Paige orbed at him. He sniffs the air. _

Demon: Where are you witch?

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he sniffs the air again, catching a whiff of Samantha's magic._

Demon: Ah, so it is true! I like how this is going!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he poofs out in a puff of smoke. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she comes over to Paige from the attic stairs. _

Piper: What are you looking for?

Paige: Demons that can turn things to ash!

Piper: You mean like Baccarra?

Paige: No this one was different.

Piper: Good, I don't want to have to watch someone's boyfriend get killed again.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he poofs in. _

_Cut to: a view of Damian standing over the Grimmiore in its secret location in the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he comes over to Damian. _

Demon: The girl you requested?

Damian: Yes?

Demon: Your gonna love this!

Damian: Speak! I don't want a drawn out fairy tale!

Demon: She's the Charmed Ones assistant.

_Cut to: a view of Piper sitting where Leo was a while ago, dabbing Samantha's head wit the cloth. _

Piper: Have you found anything?

Paige: No! Crap!

Piper: Its okay, keep looking. Hey how were the babies when you went for your check up?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a photograph. She tosses it to Piper. _

_Cut to : a view of Piper as she catches it. _

Piper: Aw! They are so cute!

Paige: (looking up) They look like spider monkeys.

(Piper laughs.)

Paige: Damn…okay time for a spell. Lets see…

(Piper looks at her confused.)

Paige: _Pages of this book_

_Guide me so I can see_

_What this demon has afoot. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she protests. _

Piper: Paige that's not…

_Cut to: a view of the book as it glows brightly and begins shaking. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she is sucked into a vortex that drags her into the book. _

_Cut to: a view of the book where Paige is no more. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes down the stairs in a bluely tinted room. The room she walks into is the conservatory. She hears voices and goes to hide. _

Cut to: a view of Piper, future Paige, and Phoebe as they recite a spell.

Charmed Ones: _Demon of eternal ash_

_We summon you to our side _

_So we may finish this task._

_Cut to: a view of the demon as it appears in front of them. It instantly shoots Samantha in the stomach who falls to ashes on the floor. _

Demon: The Charmed One's. How quaint!

Piper: Quaint your ass!

Phoebe: Get out, before we do worse then vanquish you.

Demon: You won't have too.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he sends a lightening bolt that forks as it hits the girls square in the stomach, sending them flying backwards into the windows behind them. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, who is hiding. She grabs her head and falls to the floor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands up. _

Piper VO: Hurry! Get Paige to the sofa!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper, and Phoebe carrying future Paige over to the sofa._

Piper: (tearfully) Help! Leo! Wyatt!

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he comes in the room with Wyatt. _

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he goes to heal Paige. _

Wyatt: I can't feel her mommy!

Leo: She's dead.

_Cut to: a view of the Paige that is hiding as she falls to the floor again. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the attic. _

Phoebe: Piper, what has she done…oh my god!

_Cut to: a view of Samantha unconscious on the sofa. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she recognizes Samantha. _

Piper: She's unconscious; she's one of Paige's charges!

Phoebe: You need to add another thing to that list! She's my assistant at the column!

_Cut to: a view of the book as it again begins to glow and shake. Suddenly Paige comes flying out of it and slams into a pile of boxes which sends them toppling over. _

Paige: Ouch!

Piper: Paige! Where have you been?

Paige: The future! Now help me up!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes and helps her sister up. Once standing they walk over to the book. _

_Cut to: a view of the sisters before the podium. _

Piper: Well we found your demon!

Paige: First off, don't even think about summoning him! Trust me!

Piper: How did you know I was thinking that?

Paige: Like I said…

_(Paige lifts her hand in the air holding it into a fist.)_

Paige (triumphantly) I'm BACK FROM THE FUTURE!

Samantha: (groaning) What happened? Where am I?

_Cut to: a view of Samantha. _

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of Paige sitting next to Samantha on a wicker sofa in the conservatory. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she walks in with a glass of water and Asprin for Samantha. Piper sits down in a chair close to the other two._

Piper: Would you like some aspirin?

Samantha: No thank you. I think I can handle whatever your going to say.

Paige: Well as I was saying you have gifts, magical gifts. Did your family ever mention anything like that?

Samantha: No! I don't think they even knew! What is my gift?

Paige: I don't know. Try to move something with your mind or see the future…

_Cut to: a view of Samantha as she concentrates on the glass of water in Pipers hand. Nothing happens. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she lifts up one of Chris's toys and tosses it at Samantha. _

_Cut to: a view of Samantha as she holds up her hands to block herself, but instead the toy slows in motion and Samantha moves to avoid it before it slams into the seat beside her. _

Samantha: Did I just do that?

Paige: I think you…wow!

Piper: What is it?

Paige: I think the baby just kicked.

Piper: Really?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she comes racing into the conservatory. _

Phoebe: We may have a set-back in the whole "attack and vanquish" plan.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige and Samantha as they stand. _

Paige: Great! What would that be?

Phoebe: It is impossible to vanquish him without obtaining his power and using it against him.

Piper: And we obtain this power, how?

Paige: Wait! Can't I just orb his lighting power back at him?

Phoebe: No can do. You can't orb lightening. It's impossible.

Piper: Okay, so how do we do this?

Phoebe: Actually, I was hoping the spell I wrote could help us. All we have to do is summon an ash demon, trap him and steal his powers with this spell.

Piper: How do we get rid of it once he's dead?

Phoebe: Your ever brilliant sister has written a reversal spell. We just have to keep the demon alive so his powers can return somewhere once they are out of us.

Piper: Great! Paige, you orb…

_Cut to: a view of the Ash Demon as she poofs in and shoots lightening at Samantha as she tries to block herself, but the bolt is to fast and she is reduced to a pile of ash. _

Paige: Samantha!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she addresses the demon. _

Paige: You bastard!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he shoots lightening at Paige. Paige orbs out, but not without the demons bolt grazing her shoulder. She quickly orbs behind her sisters and orbs them all out of the room. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb in. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she falls to the floor. _

Piper: Her shoulders wounded. Come on Paige you have to get up.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they lift Paige up and take her to the book. _

Charmed Ones:

_Demon of eternal ash_

_We summon you to our side _

_So we may finish this task._

_Cut to: a view of a different ash demon as it poofs in. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige_

Paige: Crystals!

_Cut to: a view of the crystals as they surround the demon. _

Phoebe: Okay here's the spell. Hurry!

Charmed ones:

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Expel them from us three_

_Give us the ash._

_We want the power_

_Give us the power. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as his powers rise from his head and shoot into the hearts of Paige, Piper and Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they absorb they power. Lighting crackles around their bodies. _

_**END OF ACT 3**_

_**ACT 4**_

_Open to: a view of the demon as he advances up the stairs towards the girls. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as there bodies continue to crackle. They raise their arms to test there powers on a box of Halloween decorations. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he smashes in the door and enters the attic. He shoots lightning at the sisters, but they are to fast. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they shoot a bolt at the Ash demon. _

_Cut to: a view of the Ash Demon as he screeches and bursts into flames, finally dying in a pile of ash. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe_

Phoebe: Hurry, the reversal spell.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. _

Charmed Ones:

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Return this ash from whence it came_

_Give us back our powers_

_Return them to their rightful place. _

_Cut to: a view of the ash powers leaving through their hearts and the demons returning to him. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She walks up to the demon and removes a crystal, dissolving the cage. _

Piper: Get out! Now.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he quickly poofs away. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she falls to the floor and begins crying. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe who go to comfort her. _

_Cut to: a view of the eye of a seer. As the camera zooms out the eye unclouds. _

_Cut to: a view of Damian coming closer. _

Damian: Good news?

Seer: Afraid not. The witches are stronger then you realize. Your going to have to dig deeper. Attack them someway they will never suspect.

Damain: I will tell the brothers.

Seer: You were there when it began. You know how to do this.

_Cut to: a view of the attic in the morning. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper at her bedroom window. She is thinking. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he comes in and sits beside her. _

Leo: What's up?

Piper: Just thinking about Samantha. Its been very hard on Paige, loosing a Charge.

Leo: It's very difficult to work through.

Piper: It's just Sam was so young. It wasn't right for her to die that way.

Leo: I know, but the damage is done.

Piper: I was actually thinking about this whole destiny thing and even though she's dead, I've learned a lesson from it.

Leo: And that is?

Piper: That I need to move on. I'm going to sell the club when the winter is over and I'm going to work on that dream restaurant of mine. And…eventually sit playing Scrabble with you like I saw.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they kiss. _

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE **


	7. Dream Antics

**9x07- Dream Antics**

**Synopsis- **Phoebe and Paige begin experiencing strange creatures in their dreams.

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe restlessly asleep in bed. She lies on her back then flips to her side. _

_Fade: into Phoebe's subconscious_**. **

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe at P3 setting near the bar talking. _

Coop: How would you feel about going to Chicago with me for a while?

Phoebe: What…did you say? Wyatt said you were going to ask me that question.

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt and Chris standing before Phoebe in the entry way of the manor. _

Wyatt: How could you leave us Aunt Phoebe?

Phoebe: Wyatt… I would never leave you!

Wyatt: Ya-huh, you're moving to Chicago with Coop.

Phoebe: Wyatt look out!

_Cut to: a view of a demon as it grabs Wyatt. He screams out frightened. The demon has a shriveled slimey face. Metallic green eyes and bloody lips make his face distinguishable. His skin is pale and a frosty white color. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she tries and levitates to try and kick the demon away from Wyatt, but her powers are useless, the demon only absorbs them. _

Phoebe: Wyatt, don't use your powers!

Wyatt: Help Aunt Phoebe!

Demon: Shut up you two! I only want one thing here. I want this child's magic!

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she jumps from her bed terrified. She looks around for Coop, who was previously lying next to her. Phoebe wraps a sheet around her and get out of bed. She goes into the kitchen of her condo, then the living room, office, and bathroom. Coop is nowhere to be seen. _

_Cut to: a view of view of Paige asleep. The facial features on her face tell us she is distressed. _

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Paige wondering through the halls of the manor. She is looking for something. _

Paige: Babies? Where are you sweet girls?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes to a room that is decorated in pink, with purple and pink fairies as a trim. _

_Cut to: a view of the babies in there cribs. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon we saw from Phoebes dream, flings Paige out of the way to get to the babies. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he drains both the babies powers. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige unconscious on the floor of the room. _

**Flash**

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she jumps out of bed. She is screaming and crying. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he sits up and asks Paige whats wrong. _

Paige: Henry, a demon is after our babies.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: a view of the manor door from the inside. Three knocks imitaite from it. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she races to get the door. _

Piper: I'm coming…I'm coming!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she opens the door. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige standing at the door crying. _

Piper: Oh my god, Paige is everything okay?

Paige: Piper. A demon is after the babies.

Piper: Come in. You know Phoebe had a dream similar to yours. Except the demon was after Wyatt.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they enter the kitchen. _

Paige: Are the boys okay?

Piper: Yeah, Leo has them at magic school. Maybe you should go too. So you can protect the babies.

Paige: No, then I wouldn't be able to help you identify the demon.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe tonguing at the dining room table. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. _

Paige: How long have they been at that?

Piper: I think there trying to break a world record. 4 minutes and (piper checks her watch) 50..1 seconds.

Paige: Good god!

Piper: (clapping her hands in front of the couple) Okay! People! A demon is after our children and you have to stop him, quit your smooching and get to the attic!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she leans away from Coop. _

Phoebe: Excuse me please!

_Cut to: a view of the attic where the sisters are tossing idea's back and forth. _

Piper: The sleep demon maybe?

Phoebe: No, remember Prue couldn't use her powers when he was with her.

Paige: Barbas? Maybe he's taken a different strategy.

Piper: I don't think so, he likes to make people suffer alone.

Phoebe: Let's just look in the book to make sure.

_Cut to: a view of Coop downstairs finishing the breakfast Piper had made for him and Phoebe. _

VO: Charming aren't they?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he turns around. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon who has addressed him. He backs away, lightly touching his ring. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon. _

Demon: Hello.

Coop: PHOEBE!

Demon: (fireball ready) Aw..aw…aw! I wouldn't do that!

_Cut to: a view of Paige in the attic at the map scrying for Barbas and the Sleep Demon. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe at the book of Shadows. _

_Cut to: a view of the book as Phoebe flips the page. _

Phoebe: Bingo! Paige is this the demon you saw?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes over to the book, next to Phoebe. _

Paige: Yeah it is. Really creepy, I'm guessing this is the demonic version of a pervert.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as a loud noise echoes from the main floor. _

Phoebe: Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Piper coming from the map. She pushes Paige. _

Piper: Orb to magic school! Now!

Paige: But, what if you need me?

Piper: I'll call you back! Go! Phoebe, is there a spell?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe at the book. _

Phoebe: No, a potion.

Piper: Okay, come on! We'll try to deal with him.

_Cut to: a view of the girls running into the kitchen where Coop is being held. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon that is holding Coop. _

Demon: Move, even breath and your sweet cupid dies!

Phoebe: Stop! Don't hurt him.

Demon: Then I suggest you help me!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she tries to blow up the demon. Nothing happens. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he waves his hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they go flying back out into the dining room atop the dining room table as it buckles underneath them. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon_

Demon: I guess not.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he waves his hand over his face, returning to his human form and he walks out of the house. _

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of the Piper and Phoebe amiss the debris. Piper groans as she begins to sit up. Phoebe repeats her and does the same. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she gets up and surveys the damage. _

Piper: Damn it! That's the 5th table I'll have to buy in 4 years!

Coop VO: Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he comes into the room and hugs Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm here! I'm fine!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop as they kiss. _

Phoebe: I love you.

Coop: I love you too.

Piper: Okay. Phoebe we have to find a way to get rid of this demon, who is invincible to my powers.

Phoebe: Coop, can you please go to Magic School? I'd feel safer if you were there.

Coop: Sure, just call me if you need me.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts out. _

Phoebe: I have to call Elise! I was supposed to be in an hour ago!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she gets her cell phone out. _

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as they go up the stairs to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of an abandoned apartment building. The demon puts a few ingrediants into a potion bowl and begins chanting. Suddenly the demon opens his eyes. _

_Cut to: a view Phoebe as she scrys. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper at the book. _

Piper: Okay so we have a demon that feeds on magic to grow stronger. He only takes the magic from pure sources. So that's why he's after our kids. Have you found him yet Pheebs. Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns around to see Phoebe lying unconscious on the sofa. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she races over to Phoebe's side. _

Piper: Phoebe! Wake up!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, still silent._

Piper: Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She is reading a magic book about powers her children might possess. She was a little nervous about that whole cosmic genetics thing. Her children's father was human and she was a whitelighter. There was a small chance her kids would have no powers at all. Or at least have weaker powers. Paige hears jingling and orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the attic. _

Paige: Oh my god!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she goes to heal Phoebe. Suddenly she stops. _

Paige: Piper, I'm a little confused. Why do you want me to heal Phoebe from her nap?

Piper: I don't! Something's wrong with her! She won't wake up. Watch.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands a distance away from Paige and Phoebe. Piper whistles loudly. _

Paige: OUCH! Piper, not necessary!

Piper: Obviously it is! She is like snow white or something!

Paige: Come on! Lets get her to magic school. Someone must have done this to her.

Piper: Probably that slimey ass bastard that was here earlier!

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as all three of them orb out. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe laying on a sofa in the library of Magic School. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's face. _

_Fade: into a view of Phoebe running with Wyatt in her arms. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige running after her, away from the Dream Demon. _

Phoebe: Come on Paige! He's going to kill the babies!

_Cut to: a view of Paige, trying to move her feet but they are stuck._

Paige: I can't! My legs won't move!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as Paige turns around. She screams as he sucks the magic out of her stomach and her children. _

Phoebe: NO!

_Piper VO: There's something I don't understand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper pacing about the library. She has Chris in her arms rocking him. _

Piper: Why are only you and Phoebe getting these dreams? Why not me? I am Wyatt and Chris's mother.

Paige: Maybe Phoebe has a connection with Wyatt right now since they share the same type of powers. Wyatt can hear what people are going to say and Phoebe can see the future.

Piper: That's it! I know it is because Phoebe was communicating with him telepathically.

Paige: Okay, one more question to fill the box. Why didn't I go into this "dream coma" also?

Leo VO: Because you were in Magic School, where demonic magic can't reach anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he enters the library. _

Piper: Hey!

Leo: Hey, I heard about this whole thing. One of the Elders told me.

Paige: Okay. What are we going to do about Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Piper going over to the potion bowl. _

Piper: I'm workin' on it!

_Cut to: a view of Piper dropping and ingredient into the bowl. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she leans over and closes her eyes. She is asleep. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she gracefully falls to the floor asleep. We circle in towards her sleeping face. _

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of Piper as she materializes in front of Phoebe who is in a pitch black room. Nothing can be seen besides Phoebe and Piper, the rest of the room is black. _

Phoebe: Piper! How did you get here?

Piper: Same way I always do, magic. Now, come on, let's get you out of here!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she takes the time to look around the room, trying to make out any distinguishable features about the room. _

Piper: Where ever here is.

Phoebe: How? I can't wake up. I've tried everything. Pinching myself, screaming, anything I could think of.

Piper: It's okay. I have a spell.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he blasts Phoebe and Piper across the room. _

Demon: Thanks for that little tip Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as he lip and head are bleeding. She is trying to maintain consciousness. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige in Magic School, watching Piper. She looks to Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: Her lips bleeding! She's hurt in the Dream World!

_Cut to: a view of Piper asleep on the sofa as her lip dribbles blood. _

Paige: How do we get her out?

Leo: We can't. The potion allowed her to enter the Dream World to find Phoebe but, she can only use the spell she wrote to get in and out on her own, of her own free will.

Paige: Unless she dies first.

_Cut to: a view of Piper asleep as we fade into the Dream World again. _

_Fade to: a view of the Dream Demon as it hulks closer to the two girls. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they try to right themselves but seem to be pinned to the floor. _

Phoebe: Piper, a little hurrying would be great!

Piper: I told you! I can't move my arms!

Phoebe: Yes, you can! This is our dream, not his!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she struggles to move her numb arms. _

Piper: I can't! There too numb!

Phoebe: Piper, I'm not kid…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she is flung across the room once again. Upon landing she fades from the room. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe unconscious in Magic school. Suddenly she jumped from the couch. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige who stares at her awkwardly. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Where's Piper? Why didn't she come out?

Leo: I don't know.

_Cut to: a view of the trio as they look worriedly at Piper's unconscious body. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the pitch room. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as it advances upon Piper. _

Demon: No one can help you now witch!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in Magic School looking through the Book of Shadows. _

Phoebe: I think I have an idea!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as it advances upon Piper, menacingly. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she realizes her legs aren't numb and she kicks the demon, sending him stumbling backward. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige laying on a couch in Magic School. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe setting beside her with a spell. _

Phoebe:

Power of Three, unite minds

Save our futures

Tie our binds

Send us to Pipers pain

To get what we need to gain

_Cut to: a view of the two girls as they disappear in sparkling purple orbs. _

_Cut to: a view of the pitch black room as Phoebe and Paige appear amiss the orbs. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he see's them. _

Paige: Hey big fat hairball! Looking for a pure magic source? Well have at it!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he takes his numbing power off of Piper and tries it on Paige. Since she isn't really asleep, but actually in the Dream World she can't be numbed. _

Paige: Looks like your all out of power!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs over to Phoebe and Piper. _

Phoebe: (searching Piper's pockets) Where's the spell?

Piper: Left pocket!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he growls. _

Paige: Hurry!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they chant the spell. _

Charmed Ones:

Mind of mine

Release us from this curse.

Untie our binds to this world

Send us back to the universe.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as the purple orbs surround them an they disappear. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as they appear standing in the middle of Magic School's library. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she jumps from the couch and goes to stand by her sisters. _

Paige: Come on! We have to hurry!

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as Paige orbs them out. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as Paige, Piper, and Phoebe orb in. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she goes and gets the magic crystals from the shelf and begins setting them out in the middle of the floor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper going over to the Book _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe rushing downstairs. _

Piper: We need Wyatt to summon him.

Paige: Why?

Piper: The demon is after him, so they have some connection.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe walking with Wyatt back into the attic. _

Piper: Okay, Paige, get beside me so you can orb him out.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands beside Piper._

Piper: Okay, Wyatt, hold mommies hand. Remember the demon you saw when you were dreaming? And Phoebe was with you? I want you to think about him. Summon him to us with your mind. I'll help you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Wyatt holding hands. They close their eyes and breathe. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he blinks right into their trap, a bit disoriented. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she opens her eyes. _

Piper: Paige! Orb Wyatt!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes Wyatts hand and orbs him out. _

Piper: looks like you won't be feeding today.

Demon: You have no power over me.

Piper: Wanna bet? Were not dreaming. We have dominion over you here.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs back into the attic. _

Paige: Crystal!

_Cut to: a view of a crystal as it orbs away. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they throw the vanquishing potion at him. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he screams and explodes, sending mucus goo all over the girls. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls. _

Piper: Ewe!

Paige: I think I'm going to hurl!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they laugh. _

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Open to: a view of different parts of the city. The GGB as cars rush by, and the park finally to P3._

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige and Henry as they sit together at the bar. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe a little ways away at the tables. _

Coop: Thanks for saving me today Phoebe!

Phoebe: No big deal!

Coop: Actually it is.

Phoebe: Okay it is.

Coop: Phoebe, I have a proposition for you.

Phoebe: I know what your going to say, and the answers is no.

Coop: You had a premonition?

Phoebe: No, actually, Wyatt did. He read your thoughts when you were at the manor yesterday. Sorry about that, Piper should really tell him not to read the minds of humans, only demons.

Coop: I thought I felt someone in my head.

Phoebe: I'm sorry Coop. I can't go live across the country right now. First of all, Elise would never allow me to work from Chicago. Second of all, Piper would kill me and I might miss Paige giving birth and seeing my nieces.

Coop: I understand.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop as they kiss. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige at the bar. Paige yawns. _

Henry: Come on honey…lets get you home.

Paige: Alright! See you tomorrow Piper!

Piper: Bye!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands up and goes to the staff room beside her office. _

_Cut to: a view of Clarissa, Pipers other bartender, putting something away in her locker. _

Piper: Hey, can I talk to you a second?

Clarissa: Sure.

Piper: Would you like a promotion?

Clarissa: I guess so. What kind of promotion.

Piper: I want you to manage the club once the winters over.

_Cut to: a view of Clarissa as she smiles. _

Clarissa: I'd love the promotion!

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE!**


	8. Golems, Demons, and Witches Oh,My!

**9x08- Golems, Demons and Witches…Oh My!**

**Synopsis: **An evil conjurer conjures up the mythological Golems in an attempt to be rid of the Charmed Ones.

**TEASER**

Open to: a view of the manor at night as a loud crash is heard from the inside.

Cut to: a view of the conservatory as a demon is flung across the room.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she waves her hands.

Cut to: a view of the demon as he explodes.

Piper: God, I hope the neighbors didn't see that.

Paige VO: Is it safe?

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige standing up from behind a wicker chair.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she checks her watch.

Phoebe: I'm late! Okay, guys, I have to go! See you later. I'll be on my cell if you need me!

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she runs out of the conservatory.

Cut to: a view of Piper walking over to Paige.

Piper: I made some spaghetti. Your welcome to stay.

Paige: Actually Henry and I have already made plans, but thank you.

Piper: Suit yourself.

Paige: I got a letter from Billie today.

Cut to: a view of Piper as her face drops.

Paige: She moved to L.A. and she's back in college studying history.

Cut to: a view of Piper looking uncomfortable. Billie wasn't her favorite subject, and Piper was getting used to not having her in her life anymore.

Cut to: a view of Paige.

Piper: I want to be happy for her but, I'm still holding this pissed off grudge on her. She did try to kill us…she did, at least for a day.

Cut to: a view of Paige.

Paige: Henrys calling! I have to go.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns and walks towards the kitchen.

Cut to: a view of two demons standing before a hot spring in California. One demon is holding the Grimiore. The other demon is standing beside him, waiting.

Cut to: a view of Damian as he appears across from the two demons.

Damian: You're the Golem conjurers correct?

Demon 1: I am.

Damian: What are you waiting for? Conjure them!

Demon 1: The book, read.

Cut to: a view of Demon two as he begins to chant.

Cut to: a view of the hot springs as a column of mud shoots high into the air. The mud appears to melt off of something as a stone-like figure appears from the springs. On his chest appears a strange inscription.

Cut to: a view of Damian.

Damian: (clapping) Well done! Well done!

Demon 1: Attack the Charmed Ones! Bring their heads on a platter!

**OPENING CREDITS!**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

Open to: a view of Piper stirring a pot of the spaghetti.

Cut to: a view of Leo sneaking up on his wife from the basement.

Cut to: a view of Piper, putting something in the pot and stirring. She looks back at her recipe as Leo comes into view. He gently squeezes Pipers hips.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns around, hands aiming to freeze or explode.

Piper: Leo, we just vanquished a demon! You scared me to death!

Leo: I'm sorry! If I'd have known…

Piper: No, its okay! The kids are asleep so I'm just going to let them stay that way. Fill your plate.

Leo: Looks amazing!

Cut to: a view of Paige setting on the couch in her and Henry's apartment. She is now 7 months pregnant.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he sits on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Henry: You okay?

Paige: (sighing) Fine! I'm just getting to that always uncomfortable stage.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he rubs Paige's stomach.

Henry: I'm sorry babe.

Paige: How about next time, you carry the child, okay?

Henry: I would if I could.

Cut to: a view of Paige as they continue talking, while she tries to find a comfortable spot on the sofa. That position ends up being her back against Henry's side and her stomach sticking up into the air.

Henry: I'm just glad I have you back and we're working on things.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she smiles.

Cut to: a view of the outside of the manor.

Cut to: a view of the Golem standing across the street from the manor. He grunts and advances towards the manor.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo enjoying their dinner. Suddenly a crash is heard and Piper jumps up and runs.

Cut to: a view of the entryway where the Golem is coming inside the manor.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she tries to freeze or blow the demon up.

Piper: Paige!

Cut to: a view of the Golem as it comes towards Piper. To show Piper his strength he slams his fist into a wall, it crumbles to dust upon impact. Piper backs away still trying to freeze the demon.

Piper: Paige! Help!

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as they orb in. Phoebe, who is wearing a rather revealing piece of lingerie, covers herself. Paige immediately steps into action.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs a bookshelf at the Golem.

Cut to: a view of the book shelf as it hits him. He is angered and screeches inhumanly before reducing itself to a pile of mud on the floor. It seeps through the floorboards and is gone.

Cut to: a view of the girls.

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

Piper: What the hell are you wearing?

Phoebe: (glancing at herself) A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do Piper.

Paige: she was in Chicago that's what took me so long.

Piper: uh-huh. Well, Coop needs attention but maybe once in a while Coop could come to California, huh?

Paige: Okay! Guys, we need to get serious! There is some freaky demon out their trying to get us. Come on, to the attic.

Cut to: a view of the attic as the girls are working on finding about the demon they saw.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands before the book, lazily flipping through it. She covers her mouth and yawns.

Cut to: a view of Paige who is scrying. She rubs her stomach.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the attic. Clothed in a pair of Paige's pajamas.

Phoebe: Found anything?

Piper: No, but we would have if you had been clothed when you got here, not fooling around with Coop.

Paige: Oh, come on Piper! She needs a life outside of magic.

Piper: So do I! Wyatt orbed his room to dads this morning. What a mess!

Phoebe: Why? Is he okay?

Piper: Fine, he was fine! I told him to clean his room. He took it a little too literally.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she stifles a giggle.

Piper: It's not funny!

Cut to: a view of 2 Golems appearing from the mud.

Cut to: a view of Damian

Damian: Brilliant! Maybe these two can get the job done!

Cut to: a view of Demon 1 and 2 as they smile at each other.

Demon 1: They should. Our first Golem was overwhelmed. Two should do the trick.

Damian: And if they don't, you two better watch your necks.

Cut to: a view of Damian as he makes a slicing gesture on his neck.

Cut to: the demons as the grimace.

Demon 1: Go after the sisters!

Cut to: a view of the nearby woods. A young witch kneels watching this. She drops a potion and disappears.

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

Open to: a view of Piper at the Book.

Piper: I found something.

Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they come over.

Paige: A Golem is a mythological creature in Jewish culture. They are created out of inanimate matter, mostly rock, mud, or sand. They are kept alive with an inscription on the chest or forehead.

Piper: They can only be killed by drinking a potion made from its opposite or swallowing a vanquishing spell. Okay, that ones new! What would muds opposite be?

Cut to: a view of the two Golems as they appear before the girls.

Cut to: a view of the girls as they begin making their way backwards, towards the attic door.

Paige: Crystals!

Cut to: a view of the crystals as they surround the Golems. Again the Golems shriek in pure frustration before kicking the crystals away from them.

Cut to: a view of the girls as they hurriedly try to think.

Paige: Anyone cooking up a good idea here?

Piper: Blast and run!

Cut to: a view of Piper as she waves her hands.

Cut to: a view of the left Golem as his arm blows off. The group all growl in unison.

Piper: Good enough. Run!

Cut to: a view of the girls as they turn and run.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she quickly orbs the book to her.

Cut to: a view of the Golems as they screech yet again.

Piper: I'm getting my boys and meeting you at Magic School.

Phoebe: Okay, be careful.

Cut to: a view of Magic school as the group appears almost in unison inside the library.

Paige: What are we going to do?

Piper: Vanquish them and get the conjurers that made them.

Phoebe: I think we should start by finding the conjurer. I'm willing to bet if we vanquish them, the Golems will disappear too.

Cut to: a view of the girls as they split apart. Piper, to write up a good vanquishing spell, Phoebe to find the conjurer and Paige to do some more research.

Cut to: a view of a dorm room. It's the typical collage girl room. Fluffy pink and purple printed comforter adorning the bed, followed by pillows of all shapes and sizes at the headboard. Next to the bed is a desk piled at the side with library and text books. Finally sitting in front of the computer is the girl that was hiding in the woods earlier.

Cut to: a view of the computer screen and pulled up is the Wikipedia page for Golems. Modern day witches have ditched the Book of Shadows for the web and it's nearly limited pile of information, most of which is crap. But as our young witch is finding, useful. On the page we see a sand like creature with an inscription on his forehead. The young girl chuckles and we aren't sure out of pure delight or wickedness.

Cut to: a view of the door to the room as it opens.

Cut to: a view of the girl at the computer as she quickly exits the screen.

VO: What are you working on?

Cut to: a view of Magic Schools library as Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are busy figuring out their latest mystery.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe.

Phoebe: I might as well call Elise now and tell her I won't be in for a few hours. I haven't even gotten a hit on where the conjurer might be. I think the Golems may be cloaking them somehow.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes to a nearby classroom.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she scribbles in a notepad.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she is flipping through a book, while others lie open in front of her.

Paige: It says the inscription written on the Golems will protect it's conjurer. Without the inscription the conjurer is unprotected. So it's not a matter of having these things to do your dirty work as much as it is to protect you. So the question is why does this conjurer see us as such a threat?

Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks up from her thinking.

Piper: The fact that were the Charmed Ones give you any ideas?

Paige: Don't get cocky on me now missy!

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the library again.

Phoebe: I think I'm going to need some therapy after that phone conversation. Elise is, to say the least, pissed right now.

Piper: Maybe you should go in. We aren't making much headway here and you need your job.

Phoebe: Well, luckily we came to an agreement. I can come in late if I use my time to write my next chapter for Ask Phoebe- Phoebe Tells All.

Paige: You better get started. What exactly is it your telling.

Phoebe: Nothing magical of course! Just mostly my advice on general relationship problems.

Cut to: a view of Henry in him and Paige's apartment, pacing with the phone to his ear.

Henry: Come on Paige, pick up.

Cut to: a view of Coop as he also paces, except this time he is in Chicago overlooking lake Michigan.

Coop: Phoebe, pick up!

Cut to: a view of Henry. He hangs the phone up and sigh's. Life with a wife for a witch was going to be interesting! Just as he was about to give up and go to bed an object knocks him on the head and he falls to the floor.

Cut to: a view of one of the mud Golems standing over him with the remote from the television.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he disoriented turns to look at his attacker but his attention is averted by a loud wooden crash.

Cut to: a view of the doorway where the door was previously firmly locked. Now it was splayed across the living room in bits and pieces. Instead of Piper who Henry thought could cause the debris, it was a auburn haired girl.

Henry: Who the hell? What's going on?

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

Open to: a view of the library at Magic School. As was shown earlier, the girls were still at their search.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe working on her laptop.

Cut to: a view of Piper who has taken up position at scrying. She swirls the crystal again.

Piper: I found him!

Paige: I think I have a spell, no luck on finding mud's opposite.

Phoebe: And I am nearly done with chapter 3.

Piper: Okay. Phoebe did you make any transporting potions this week that we can go pick up?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: Hello! I can orb you.

Piper: No. It's too dangerous now. They are all nearly invincible. That blast on the last one should have taken him out, but there is still 2 of them out there looking for us.

Paige: Fine, but may I remind you, you were pretty annoyed with us when we wouldn't let you battle evil while you were pregnant.

Piper: Fair enough but, your still not going.

Cut to: a view of the girls as they take the Book and Paige orbs them out.

Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige's destroyed apartment.

Cut to: a view of the auburn haired girl as she kicks the Golem in the chest. She takes out a knife and stabs him in the chest, right in the middle of his inscription. The Golem freezes up, no longer trying to kill either the girl nor Henry.

Girl: Do you have a spell?

Henry: What?

Girl: A spell? You know you chant and poof, demon go bye-bye.

Henry: That would be my wife, Paige.

Girl: Paige? A Charmed One?

Cut to: a view of Paige as she appears at the manor inside the attic.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes and retrieves the transporting potion she made earlier in the week.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she waits for Phoebe.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe, potion in hand, as she stands beside Piper.

Piper: First sign of Golem or demon, you go to Magic School okay?

Paige: Yes, mom!

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Phoebe drops the transporting potion and they disappear.

Cut to: a view of the hot springs as Damien waits patiently while the conjurer's continue to make Golems.

Damien: They are coming. I want them dead by the time I return.

Cut to: a view of Damien as he quickly shimmers out.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he sits beside his rescuer.

Henry: I'm guessing you're a witch too?

Girl: What was your first clue?

Cut to: a view of Henry as he gives her a bit of an annoyed look.

Girl: Yes.

Henry: Can I know your name?

Girl: Julie.

Henry: And that thing?

Julie: It's a Golem. You know, from mythology.

Henry: Come on! We gotta go! Tell me what you know about them?

Cut to: a view of Henry as both them get up and go towards the doorway.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they appear in the woods near the hot springs.

Phoebe: What are they doing?

Cut to: a view of the demons as they chant and concentrate on making a Golem.

Piper: I think they are making more of them.

Phoebe: We better hurry before they make more.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they come out of the woods.

Piper: Hey!

Cut to: a view of the conjurers as they look up.

Cut to: a view of 3 snarling Golems as they emerge from the woods behind their makers.

Phoebe: There's more?

Piper: Damn it!

Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins waving her hands and blowing up different parts of the Golems.

Cut to: a view of the conjurers as they sit and watch.

Piper: Phoebe, do something damn it.

Cut to: a view of the dorm room we saw earlier.

Cut to: a view of a young college student as she opens the door and enters her room.

Cut to: a view of the girl as she makes her way towards the computer. She moves the mouse and the monitor comes to life.

Cut to: a view of the screen as the Wikipedia page from earlier is displayed.

Girl 2: What the…

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

Open to: a view of Henry and his new-found friend in the car. They are speeding down the highway.

Henry: The golems how do you vanquish them?

Julie: A spell but, I find it easier to paralyze them first. They don't fight back then.

Henry: Nice! You know, when other people do the fighting it's actually pretty cool.

Julie: How long have you and Paige been married?

Henry: A little over a year and a half. She is expecting twins in early December.

Julie: Awe! How cute!

Henry: Yes, I think Paige is excited, although she would never admit to it.

Cut to: a view of Julie as she chuckles.

Cut to: a view of Henry.

Henry: We are going to the manor first. They are always over there.

Cut to: a view of the manor as Henry and Julie pull into the driveway.

Cut to: a view of Henry and Julie entering through the back door and into the kitchen.

Julie: I can't believe were actually inside the Halliwell manor!

Henry: Yeah, but what's missing is the Halliwells. Come on, maybe Piper left a note.

Cut to: a view of the two as they go into the dining room. On the table is a piece of paper. It says, Leo, went to do what we do. Piper.

Henry: Leo!

Cut to: a view of the stairs as Paige comes down.

Cut to: a view of Henry as he runs over to Paige. He hugs her.

Paige: Calm down? Who's this?

Henry: This, this is Julie. She's a witch. She saved me from a Golem.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks baffled and confused.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe by the hot springs, being advanced upon by the three Golems.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she continues to blow up the Golems body parts.

Cut to: a view of the Golems as more follow them. The original three are, at this point, reduced to limping arms and legs.

Piper: Phoebe, get the spell! We have to try to recite it.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they begin reading the spell.

Cut to: a view of Henry, Paige, and Julie as the car pulls to a stop on the road near the hot springs. The doors fly open and out pile the trio.

Paige: Hurry!

Cut to: a view of Paige and the others as they take off running towards the springs.

Cut to: a view of the blonde headed collage student as she poofs into the woods not far from where Piper and Phoebe are battling the Golems. She evaluates the scene before coming out behind the Golems.

Cut to: a view of Paige, Henry and Julie as they finally reach Piper and Phoebe.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she runs over to her sisters, while Julie takes the lead in battling them fist to fist.

Piper: Thanks for finally joining us Paige!

Paige: You're the one who said you wouldn't need me.

Phoebe: Come on guys!

Piper, Paige and Phoebe:

The power of three will set us free.

Cut to: a view of the Golems as they begin to again come towards the girls. Julie is nowhere to be seen.

Cut to: a view of the collage student as she comes towards the Golems.

Cut to: a view of the Golems as they explode in a million flakes.

Cut to: a view of the girls as they open their eyes and look around.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she spots the collage student, Billie Jenkins.

Piper: Billie?

Phoebe: You got your powers back!

Paige: You saved us.

Billie: Actually, I think it was our combined magic.

VO: Ladies, your forgetting something.

Cut to: a view of the conjurer.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she blows him up.

Piper: They have to learn, don't piss off a witch if you don't have the power to kick some ass!

Cut to: a view of the group as they chuckle.

Piper: Billie, I…I want to say I'm sorry.

Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they go walk towards the car with Henry.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Billie.

Billie: It was for the best. You gave me the chance to turn my life around. I may have saved you, but it was you who first saved me.

Piper: That's sweet. So tell me what you've been up to.

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE!**


	9. Distracted by The Demon

**9x09- Distracted By the Demon**

**Synopsis: **Billie's friend Julie betrays the Charmed Ones.

**TEASER**

Piper VO: Previously on Charmed

_Cut to: a view of the conservatory as a demon is flung across the room._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she waves her hands._

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he explodes._

Piper: God, I hope the neighbors didn't see that.

**FLASH**

Paige: I got a letter from Billie today.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as her face drops._

Paige: She moved to L.A. and she's back in college studying history.

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking uncomfortable. Billie wasn't her favorite subject, and Piper was getting used to not having her in her life anymore._

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Piper: I want to be happy for her but, I'm still holding this pissed off grudge on her. She did try to kill us…she did, at least for a day.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of Damian coming closer. _

Damian: Good news?

Seer: Afraid not. The witches are stronger then you realize. Your going to have to dig deeper. Attack them someway they will never suspect.

Damain: I will tell the brothers.

Seer: You were there when it began. You know how to do this.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of a demon standing over a great rift in the ground. We turn so we can see his face and we discover it's the demon from the Second part of episode one. He continues to chant. Finally and earthquake rattles the underworld and when it stops a large wind begins blowing from the pit._

_Cut to: a view of Shax swirling into the Underworld in his usual. The demon performing the ritual looks towards him and backs away._

Shax: Hello Damian

Damian: Shax! I thought you were vanquished, I only called for a powerful demon!

Shax: I was and you got one! Those damned Charmed Ones are too strong…but don't worry I have different plans for them this time!

**FLASH**

_Piper drops Billie back down._

Piper: How could you? You tricked my son into unleashing the Hollow…for your selfish benefit. You allow your sister and another demon to trick you into killing us. You don't deserve your gift, all it does is kill.

_Cut to: Billie. Billie has tears in her eyes as she puts her head into her hands._

Piper: Look at me!

_Billie looks up, tears streaming down her face._

Piper, calming down: So, I am binding your powers. You need to learn to live without them, without any magic for a while. We, also, need a break. You need to recover from Christys loss. Your powers have made you feel invincible to even the pain of loss, and that's not good, for any witch. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe nods, agreeing. Paige also does this._

Piper: (chanting)

_Powers of the witch rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Bind them from her_

_For this time, hide them from her. _

_Cut to: a view above Billie. Billie's powers rise from atop her head and disappear._

**FLASH**

Piper: Billie, I…I want to say I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they go walk towards the car with Henry._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Billie._

Billie: It was for the best. You gave me the chance to turn my life around. I may have saved you, but it was you who first saved me.

Piper: That's sweet. So tell me what you've been up to.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe as she grabs a box off the back of Billie's truck. She carries the box inside. _

Phoebe: Where do you want this?

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she thinks. _

Billie: Over there.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she points to a spot in the living room. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she goes over to a room resembling an office. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige who is setting inside. She is putting boxes and things away. _

Billie VO: Do you want to take a break?

_Cut to: a view of Billie entering the office. _

Paige: Nah! I'm fine! Slow but, okay.

Billie: Take your time. You are eight months pregnant after all.

Paige: Ugh! Don't remind me!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she finishes emptying a box. She folds it up and throws it into a pile in the corner. _

Paige: Finished!

VO: Damn it!

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she races into the living room to find Piper bleeding from her arm. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper mouth hanging open in surprise and annoying. _

Billie: Piper! Did a demon attack? Are you okay?

Piper: No, one of your boxes attacked!

Billie: I will go get something for that.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she goes away into the bathroom to help Piper. She is rummaging through a drawer. Then she leaves that to look in the medicine cabinet. She grabs some peroxide and some gauze. Just as she is closing the door to the cabinet, she see's her friend Julie standing behind her. _

Billie: Julie! You scared me. I was just getting something for Piper.

_Cut to: a view of a blade as it pierces through Billie's stomach. _

Billie: Julie, what are you…

Julie: Killing you, you stupid witch. I was never your friend, I was a demon trying to get at the Charmed Ones.

Billie: I trusted you!

Julie: Big Mistake!

Billie: They'll find you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie motionless, eyes glazed over and in pain. She has died. _

_Cut to: a view of Julie as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly her image changes from Julie to Billie. She looks in the mirror and fluffs her hair and turns to walk back into the living room with the gauze and the peroxide. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the living room applying pressure to her cut, using her hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Julie coming back into the living room with the peroxide and gauze. She hands it to Piper. _

Piper: Thanks!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she cleans her wound. _

Paige: I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom.

Billie/Julie: Don't use mine. Its broken. I think I'm going to need a plumber.

Paige: Thanks, no problem.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks suspiciously at Billie/Julie. Phoebe could swear she saw her eyes glow bright orange for a second, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Cut to: a view of Billie/Julie as she blinks out in the hallway.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Julie as she appears in a darkened room. She snaps her fingers and looks like Julie again. She looks around, obviously annoyed. _

Julie: Come out, you idiot!

_Cut to: a view of a terrified looking man comes out shrinking away from Julie, obviously afraid of what she could do to him. _

Julie: Get over here before I send the Charmed Ones onto you!

Man: Please don't hit me!

Julie: Xavier, where's Gornon?

Man: He went out earlier!

_Cut to: a view of Julie as she grabs Xavier by the throat. _

Julie: Tell me now!

Man: He went looking for the witch.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she throws him to the ground. _

Julie: When he gets back, tell him she is taken care of. I am going to go make the witches a little distracted.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she blinks out. _

_Cut to: a view of Julie as she blinks into the storage room of P3. She sticks her head out, looking at the crowd. _

Julie: This will do!

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the living room inside Billie's apartment. Piper's beeper is going off. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she grabs it and looks at it. _

Piper: Oh God!

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Piper: They found a mutilated body in the restrooms of P3.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She reaches out and grabs the beeper and is drawn into a premonition. _

_Cut to: a view of a woman as she lures a man into the bathroom. Once inside, she pushes the man onto the wall and begins to kiss him passionately. Soon she reaches up, a knife in one hand she slits the throat of the man. He falls to the floor eyes wide._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she comes out of her premonition. _

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Cut to: a view of Julie outside of P3. She smiles, evilly and coyly. She blinks into Billie's home, disguised as Billie. She comes into the living room.

Billie/Julie: So, who's up from pizza?

Piper: (standing) I'm sorry there is something we need to do at the club.

Billie/Julie: What happened?

Piper: Apparently a lot…

_Cut to: a view of the outside of P3. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper storming onto the scene amiss police vehicles and sirens. They are putting yellow "caution" tape around the back entrance. She looks angry. _

Piper: Who the hell would do something like this?

_Cut to: a view of Piper approaching a policeman guarding the door. She places her hands confidently on her hips. _

Policeman: Sorry, ma'am no one is allowed inside.

Piper: I'm the owner.

_Cut to: a view of Piper showing him her I.D. _

Policeman: I'm going to need you to answer some questions. Come this way.

Piper: I don't think so. I need to get inside, it's important.

Policeman: As important as keeping your business running?

_Cut to: a view of Piper thoroughly annoyed. She waves her hands and freezes the scene. _

Piper: Sometimes I wish we could just tell them who we are but, that hasn't worked out so well in the past.

Paige: Lets go before someone drives by and see's our hocus pocus.

_Cut to: a view of the girls entering the club. _

_Cut to: a view of the bar, where a bartender is nervously wiping down the counter. _

Piper: Ashley, are you okay? Did you see anything?

_Cut to: a view of Ashley looking up at Piper. She has obviously been crying. _

Ashley: I didn't see anything Piper. It was all so quick.

Piper: Have you talked to the police?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they make their way toward the crime scene. _

_Cut to: a view of the bathroom as Phoebe and Paige enter. Paige nearly gags at the sight of the blood. _

Paige: This is bad. I've never seen this much blood….you know, from a human.

Phoebe: I know, me either.

_Cut to: a view of the girls surveying the scene. _

Phoebe: What do you think is going on?

Paige: Easy. Demon's are after us again so they go after Pipers first baby. This club was what brought us all together. I was drawn to it and so were you and Piper when you bought it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper entering the room. _

Piper: She's right. When I was looking for a place to start a club I felt I HAD to come down this street and I found P3.

Paige: Hmm. We should probably get to the book.

_Cut to: a view of the attic. We are expecting to see the Charmed Ones diligently at work but, instead we see 2 evil creatures. One is a tall male demon. The other is Julie. The male demon has his hands over the book. Slowly he touches the book and it doesn't fly away from him. _

Male demon: It trust's us. Looks like those dumb blondes were of some value after all.

Julie: Is it working? You promised if I gave you the book you'd give me the Earth Lighter's powers.

Male demon: Patients my dear one. Didn't your human parents teach you values?

Julie: Yes actually, then I killed them. I didn't grasp those concepts well.

Male demon: Almost there and then we'll erase all of their history.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they orb in. They catch sight of the demons and immediately step into kick-ass mode. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she lifts her hands and precisely aims at the ass with his hands over the Book of Shadows. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs a large volume at Julie's head. Julie quickly shimmers behind her demon Guardian. _

_Cut to: a view of Julie as she gets blasted my one of Piper's slightly off kilter waves of the hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she levitates into the air and hurls a round-house kick straight for the demons cheek bone. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon as a dark blue shield blossoms up and protects him, sending Phoebe flying across the attic and straight into the old sofa, sending dust and slinters everywhere. _

Paige: BOOK!

_Cut to: a view of the Book as it orbs into Paiges hands away from the demon. The demon growls and shimmers away. _

Piper: Did they hurt it?

Paige: No…but I have a feeling whoever he is, he's powerful.

Phoebe: Ow! I'd say. I'm going to have dust in my hair for months.

Piper: Well, at least we know the killing was a set up to get us distracted so they could infect the book, or steal it. Whatever evil scheme they've cooked up this time.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she retrieves the book from Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: I'm going to get Billie. We may need her help.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into Billie's apartment.

Paige: Billie? Are you here?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she searches the house. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes into the hall way. Immediately the scent of death or rot assaults her nose. She nearly gags as she begins to cry at the sight of Billie's lifeless body. _

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of the attic as Phoebe searches through the book. Piper is standing in the background with a 5 year old Wyatt rocking him gently after Chris had telekinetically orbed a magic crystal at Wyatts shoulder. Wyatt had erupted with tears, alerting Piper to scold Chris and soothe Wyatt. _

Phoebe: I'm not finding anything, at all. All of the demons similar to this one has been vanquished or have too many differences with Mr. Book Thief.

Piper: Great, another magical mystery for the Charmed Sisters to solve. Just what I need.

Phoebe: I wonder what's taking Paige so long to get back.

Piper: You don't think something's happened to her do you?

Phoebe: No, Paige will be fine. She's come along way since we met her.

Piper: I had my doubts at first.

Phoebe: Me too, but I at least gave her the benefit of the doubt.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs in carrying a lifeless Billie. She quickly orbs Billie from her pregnant belly onto the couch. _

Paige, though tears: She's dead.

_Cut to: a view of a stone room in the underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the man we know as Damian and the demon with the shield we know as Gornon and lastly another demon. _

Damian: Were they able to identify you?

Gornon: You know as well as I that no one knows about us.

3rd Demon: Were you able to infect the book?

Gornon: No, it was taken from me too quickly and they killed Julie.

3rd Demon: You let them kill our most valuable witch?

Gornon: Yes, I wasn't going to let them kill me!

Damian: Damn! Okay, back to counsel. You two, shut your mouths. Let me handle this.

_Cut to: a view of the three demons as they shimmer away. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor, near dusk. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the attic where Henry has been called to examine Billie's body. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he inspects Billie's stomach where the blade went through. _

Henry: The knife or blade wasn't large. It looks like a kitchen knife, nothing entirely special or hard to come by. If whoever did this took the murder weapon with them, it is going to be harder to find if it's been cleaned.

Piper: So, what your saying is it would be a miracle for us to find this thing to scry with. Why can't just for one day, things work in our favor?

Phoebe: Amen sista!

Paige: Maybe we can use something else to scry with from Billie's apartment?

Piper: Like what?

Paige: Maybe the demon has been watching her. Waiting for her to be alone so she could kill her. Maybe she dropped something and it went unnoticed.

Phoebe: Wait, I think I hit the jackpot.

Piper: What is it? Did you find him?

Phoebe: No, Grams is at it again. She says, "Sometimes, Piper, your as pig-headed as I am. Use that smart wonderful brain of yours. Billies blood can be used as a channeler of energy. The murder was committed using negative energy, so use the blood to channel the demons energy to find her".

Piper: I learned from the best! So, who wants to get Billie's blood?

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he hands Piper a piece of Billie's shirt, dirtied with coagulating blood. He smiles, happy to help and piss off Piper in the process. _

Piper: Thanks. Okay, I'm going to begin scrying. You ladies need to get to the kitchen and start whipping us up some powerful potions. Go!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they assume their battle stations. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: I should get Billie's body back to her apartment. I don't want to call the police here and draw too much unwanted attention.

Henry: Good idea. Just make sure her body is put exactly how it was when you found her.

Piper: And be careful about personal gain. I don't want it biting us in the ass again.

Paige: If I can't orb her back, how am I going to get her home?

Piper: You have a car.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she rolls her eyes. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs herself and Billie's body away. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he walks out of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to scry. _

_Cut to: a view of the crystal as it swirls around the San Francisco area. It is drawn directly to Billie's apartment complex. Piper sighs in obvious frustration and tries again. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige setting at the kitchen table reading from the book of shadows as she rubs her stomach gently. She was getting quite large and she knew it wouldn't be long before Henry and her had 2 babies screaming through the night. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, who is busily preparing some basic spells. She already had 3 protection potions lined up and was working on a concoction of her own. _

Phoebe: I think I've got it!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she bottles a potion vial and begins walking towards Paige, an explanation on the tip of her tongue. _

_Phoebe: The demon had a shield, a lot like Wyatt's, so I was thinking of how to break Wyatt's shield since they seem so similar. The only way I decided it was possible, was to trick the demons sense of danger. _

Paige: huh? I may be pregnant, but I'm usually able to understand your babble.

Phoebe: Wyatt's shield is triggered when he senses danger, when he needs to protect. I have a simple blinding potion here, that will allow his shield to be distracted long enough for us to vanquish him.

Paige: Wyatt?

Phoebe: No! Mr. Book Thief, or whatever his name is.

Paige: Of course. Great! I guess we better…

Piper VO: Damn it!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as they cast their eyes upward in alarm. _

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Open to: a view of the attic in utter disarray. Nothing is where it should be. All of the storage systems have been destroyed and the podium where the Book of Shadows once stood is broken in two. The camera pans about the room, admiring the destruction. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they come running into the room, Paige a little slower then Phoebe. They enter and immediately freeze. No where can they find Piper, nor demon. _

Phoebe: Holy…

Paige: She's gone!

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: Over here!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands from behind the old sofa in the corner of the room. She is fine except for a small cut on her forehead. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls rushing over to her. _

Phoebe: What happened?

Paige: Need some Paige first aid?

Piper: No thanks Paige, I think I'll live with the scar. (addressing Phoebe) That dumb…he came back and tried to get the book again. Haven't they learned that it just isn't going to work? Anyway I blasted him and he deflected my powers and BAM! I have this. (she points to her cut)

Paige: Any idea where he went?

Piper: Back to whatever hell hole he came from, I guess.

Phoebe: What does this guy want? I mean really!

Piper: I don't know, but this has got to stop! I am tired of constantly cleaning demon mess out of the attic.

Paige: I'm tired of hearing you bitch about it.

Phoebe: agreed!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they turn towards the map and scrying crystal as a loud humming comes from the crystal. _

_Cut to: a view of the crystal as it hangs in mid-air over the map. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they inch forward to stand over it. _

_Cut to: a view of the crystal as it shoots down towards the map and impales it right through the "n" in San. _

Piper: I…it impaled the map! I've never seen it do that before!

Paige: Ditto.

Phoebe: well at least we know he's still on the surface, whoever he is.

Piper: Yeah, I guess we better go vanquish him huh?

Paige: Probably be best.

_Cut to: a view of the underworld as Paige, Piper, and Phoebe orb in together. _

_Cut to: a view of Damian, James, and Gornon not surprised at all to see the three girls. They each use their magic to create giant fireballs. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they slowly regain their since of being as their molecules rearrange to create a solid human form. _

Paige: Ladies!

Piper: Hurry!_  
_

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they each throw a vial of vanquishing potion along with the shielding potion. _

_Cut to: a view of the demons as, at the same time, they throw their energy balls. _

_Cut to: a view of the two forces of magic as they collide, sending a multi-colored plume of fire into the atmosphere. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as the force of the explosion hurles them backwards into the stone wall behind them. _

_Cut to: a view of the demons as the force hits them and they also go hurdling backwards. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they try to regain composure as the fire disapaites. Piper is trying her best to fire shots in the directions of the demons as he vision begins to uncloud. _

_Cut to: a view of the room in the underworld, the demons are nowhere about. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they stand, using the rock wall for support. _

Phoebe: (trying to talk through coughing fits) There gone, Piper. I think we vanquished them.

Piper: Is Paige okay?

_Cut to: a view of Paige who is having more trouble then the rest of the girls, due to her pregnancy. She begins to cough as she breaths in a gulp of air. _

Paige: I think the three of us are fine. Their still kicking so, I think we're good.

Phoebe: Okay, lets go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks around uneasily, as she goes to join Paige and Phoebe. _

Phoebe: come on!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as the orb out. _

_Cut to: a view of the rest of the room as dark particles and orbs begin buzzing in front of the large fire. The orbs coalesce into the form of three manly silhouettes. They eventually take their shapes back, as Gornon, James, and Damian. _

_Damian: Let the games begin. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	10. Kingdom Charmed

**Kingdom Charmed**

**Synopsis:** Piper is on edge and she doesn't know why, causing her to panic. Meanwhile Paige's due-date nears closer.

**ACT 1**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: A seer demon is focusing on a vision as we zoom in on her face and most importantly her clouded eye. _

_Cut to: a view of a bedroom door. The door opens and Phoebe enters the room looking dressed up for a date or maybe an interview for her advice column. She sets down on the bed in the room. _

Phoebe: (excitedly) Piper! I think Coop might…Hey, what's up with the book?

Piper: Honestly, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about the vanquish today. I feel…unprotected, unsafe.

Phoebe: Have you tried a clearing potion? Maybe you need to do some yoga or deep breathing? I'm sure its stress.

_Cut to: a view of the Seer as her eye becomes un-clouded by her vision. She blinks. _

Demon from vanquish: Well… are the Charmed Ones oblivious?

Seer: I believe the eldest has tapped in to her motherly instincts, deeply. She is on edge. She feels out in the midst of the cross fire, unprotected.

Demon from vanquish: Is she demon searching?

Seer: No, sire but she is clinging closely to her precious book.

_Cut to: a view of the demons sitting around a table behind the demon from earlier and the Seer. A demon stands up. _

Demon: They think we are dead. They won't be expecting us. Now is the best time to strike them down, especially the pregnant witch.

Seer: No! They still feel watched, they will be prepared. Wait until Paige is all they can think about, and her precious twins.

Demon from earlier: James and I will be in contact with the Seer, watching. For the rest of you, wait until you are called. We have to attack them and tear their family unit apart, bone…by bone!

**OPENNING CREDITS**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: views of the city to the song Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival. _

_Fade to: P3, as people are being checked with security before being let in. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of P3. People are bumping and griding and dancing all around the club. Scattered around the room couples, girlfriends and associates set talking and enjoying the evening. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she bartends. She shakes up a drink and hands it to the man who ordered it. _

Piper: Here you go!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she scans the crowd. She walks over to Paige and Henry who are setting across the bar behind the tower of liquior and glass. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry talking and enjoying beverages. Paige drinking a ginger ale and Henry drinking a Pina Colada. They look to Piper as she approaches. _

Piper: Do you guys notice anything…funny around here.

Paige: (pointing) Besides the guy with the bull ring and the 80 ft Mohawk? No.

_Cut to: a view of the man Paige mentioned dancing with his equally weird girlfriend who seemed straight out of the 70's. Piper smiles and turns back to her sister. _

Piper: Not funny. Don't you guys feel like…your being watched.

Paige: (curiously) No. All I'm feeling is little elbows and feet jabbing my ribs.

Henry: Piper, your probably just jumpy after the police found that mutilated body in the res…

Piper: (panicky) SHH SHH! I just stopped getting phone calls about that a few days ago!

_Cut to: a view of Piper cleaning up their drinks and napkins. She sighs. _

Piper: Your probably right. Its just everywhere. I feel like I'm being watched, and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing straight up right now!

Paige: Honey, your so stressed out! Magic coming back in our lives, me being pregnant and unable to orb as well, and the kids being in school, its no wonder your on edge. That's just what you do, Piper. Worry wart!

Henry: Speaking of kids, maybe we should head home. You look a little tired, Paige.

Paige: I am! I can barely keep my eyes open!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry standing. They walk out of the bar, leaving Piper to continue trying to run her club. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe atop a skyscraper in Paris. Phoebe and Coop are holding hands as the set facing each other. _

Phoebe: Coop, this is gorgeous! I can't believe you set this up for me!

Coop: I knew you'd be surprised!

Phoebe: I am. I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive.

Coop: You caught me!

Phoebe: I knew it!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands up and kneeling on one knee he takes out a ring box and opens it in front of Phoebe. _

Coop: Phoebe Halliwell, I love you. I love you more today, then when I first met you. Destiny pulled me to you and I can't help but want to love and protect you. Will you marry me, Pheebs?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is crying as she looks at Coop. She begins to nod her head. _

Phoebe: YES! Yes, Coop, I wil marry you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebes hand as Coop places a delicate diamond ring on it. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop as they hug each other. They kiss on the lips. Phoebe hugs Coop and laughs. She opens her eyes and notices something. Behind her smiling and hiding is Cole, her ex-demon lover and husband. He waves to her as she boils with anger. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry's apartment. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry putting laundry away in his big dresser in their bedroom. _

Paige VO: Henry, do you think Pipers freaking out a little too much?

Henry: Is this a trick question?

_Paige sighs._

Paige: I'm serious Henry. She's a paranoid wreck!

Henry: Piper always gets paranoid when the demon fighting is getting the best of her.

_Cut to: a view of Henry setting next to Paige on their bed. He puts his hand around her and kisses her forehead. Paige rubs her round belly. _

Henry: Then she breaks down, you and Phoebe handle things and eventually get Piper stitched up again until the next crisis.

Paige: Your such an ass Henry!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry kissing on their bed. Henry trying to maneuver around Paiges huge stomach when suddenly Paige orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of a rocky cave in the underworld. Boulders and rock formations stand around the room. In the middle of the room, the demon we know as James stands with the seer. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs in behind a rock. Her pregnancy combined with the orbing, makes her dizzy and she grabs the wall for support. Looking around she can't help but be confused. _

Paige: Why did you orb mommy her babies?

_Cut to: a view of the seer and James. _

James: Tell me Seer, how is our plan unfolding.

Seer: The witches are still on the look-out. One of them is filled with emotions of love, the other with fear, and the third…is behind that rock.

_Cut to: a view of the Seer pointing directly at Paige. _

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the outside of the manor at night. _

_Cut to: a view of the front door as it opens. Piper walks in tired from a long day of work at P3 and bartending. Her bartender Clarissa was taking the week off to go on her honeymoon. _

_Cut to: a view of the sitting room as Piper enters. She surveys the room to make sure a demon isn't around. It's late, about 1:30 AM. She is quiet so she doesn't wake her sleeping sons or Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of the Conservatory. Piper enters and again surveys the area. Standing next to the large window facing the back yard is a man. He notices Piper and turns to her. Piper quickly holds up her hands and tries to freeze him, but it isn't working. _

Piper: Who are you?

_Cut to: a view of the man as he walks towards her. As he comes towards the light, Piper can see a familiar face. It's her son Wyatt. Except now he is 20 years older. _

Wyatt: Don't shoot! Hey, mom. We need to talk.

Piper: Wyatt! What the hell are you doing here?

Wyatt: Way to welcome your son mother.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and older Wyatt hugging. _

_Cut to: a view of the rooftop in Paris. Phoebe stops hugging Coop and leans back. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Coop, I'm sorry to break our little thing here but…womanhood calls!

Coop: Oh, well theirs a portapotty over in the corner if…

Phoebe: Coop, way to be romantic. But, I think I'll go to the rest-rooms on the first floor.

_Cut to: a view of Cole hiding close by as Phoebe walks right past him. Cole follows. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the elevator. Phoebe turns around when she enters, followed by Cole. _

_Cut to: a view of Cole trying to hug her as the elevator closes. Phoebe backs up. _

Phoebe: Cole! You have no damn idea how pissed off I am at you right now! Your dead! You aren't supposed to be revealing myself to me!

Cole: Correct, I am dead. And just to re-assure you, no one can see me but you and your sisters.

Phoebe: Wait! You've already went to see them? What the hell's the matter with you!

Cole: No! I wouldn't even attempt to reveal myself to Piper! I don't want to die all over again!

Phoebe: Okay Cole! Lets just get to the point, why are you here? To kill me? To get me to try and resurrect you?

Cole: Not at all! I'm here to warn you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she deflects an energy ball from James. James shimmers out of the way and the Seer shoots electricity at Paige. She orbs away just as the bolt hits the rock. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing up on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. _

Paige: What the hell? I didn't even want to orb here.

Voice: Paige, we wanted you to orb here. To warn you.

_Cut to: a view of a young Whitelighter that Paige recognizes. It is an whitelighter she used to work with at Magic School. It is the young student that hit on her when she was teaching. _

Paige: To warn me of what?

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the kitchen bringing a glass of water over to older Wyatt. She sats down in a chair across the table from him. _

Piper: To warn me of what?

Wyatt: (sighing) A dangerous threat is going to strike our family mom. More dangerous then anything we have yet faced.

_Cut to: a view of Paige talking to the young man. _

Whitelighter: You saw the demons talking in the Underworld. You heard them ask about the Charmed Ones.

Paige: Yes, but I was more concerned with getting the hell out of there. What were you thinking sending me down there unprotected with these fritzy powers?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole outside of the elevators in a hallway where no one could see them. _

Cole: A group of demons is going to surface in San Francisco. Your family will have to stand up against them and be the most powerful you've ever been. A you don't have much time. You have to band together and fight this. You've all felt something coming in your bones, haven't you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and older Wyatt. _

Piper: Yes! That's it, I knew I felt something. I've been on edge like this for weeks.

Wyatt: Its coming. This group has no name and you won't find it in any spell book. Its hidden itself for years.

Piper: Tell me what you know about them.

Wyatt: I've told you all I know. The spirit realm, the elders, even whitelighters have felt it's pull. You have to gather information and act wisely or we all might be in grave danger.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and her whitelighter buddy. _

Paige: You can't tell me anything? Like, what are their powers? Why are they so strong?

_Cut to: a view of the whitelighter as he orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she rolls her eyes and orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole in the hallway. _

Phoebe: You've put me through more hell then you imagine. The least you could do is tell me something to go on.

Cole: I can't, because we don't know anything besides what we've felt.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs in next to Phoebe. Phoebe turns to look at Paige. _

Paige: Why aren't you with Coop?

Phoebe: Oh, you know, usual stuff. Ex-husband dropped by to warn me of imminent danger right after Coop proposed.

Paige: Coop proposed? Ex-husband?

Phoebe: I'll tell you at the manor. We need to talk to Piper. I need to go explain to Coop. Orb me?

_Cut to: a view of Coop on the rooftop waiting for Phoebe to come back. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe orbing in. _

Coop: Oh no, demons?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige looking guilty._

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the manor, still night. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen as Piper and Wyatt talk. _

Piper: They sent you here to warn me and you can't even stay and help?

Phoebe VO: Piper!

Wyatt: I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt disappearing. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they walk through the house and into the kitchen. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen as Piper turns around and faces Phoebe and Paige. _

Piper; Oh no! You got the cosmic message too?

Paige: Afraid so!

Phoebe: Don't be so upset to see us sis!

_Cut to: a view of the platformed room. Three demons cloaked in black face a bank of desks where other demons sit. _

James: The witch may have over-heard us. Therefore we are in great danger. You all have been assigned to watch and protect us and our plan.

Demon from earlier who the Charmed ones thought they'd vanquished: You will be sent out on strikes to keep the witches distracted.

Damian: Our plan to infect the book failed, therefore we now have changed our plans to suit our needs. Gornon will be in charge of watching then Charmed Ones every move, accompanied by the Seer.

_Cut to: a view of the Seer nodding from her desk. _

_Cut to: a view behind the three men. We see there are three pawns behind them. The one behind Gornon moves farther away into a black checker. The pawn is red and is shaped like the knight chess piece. _

Cut to: the three demons.

James: I will be strategizing our moves carefully.

_Cut To: a view of the pawn behind him. It is blue and it moves backward into a white checker. _

_Cut to: a view of the three demons_

Damian: And I will gather our troops. Its time we taught the Charmed Ones whos in charge.

_Cut to: the black chess piece behind him moves into a white checker. _

_Cut to: the demons shooting and clapping and hollering their approval. _

_Cut to: a view of the three sisters in the attic around the book. _

Piper: Okay, Wyatt came here to warn me of a source of evil magic more powerful then we've ever faced and Phoebe…

Phoebe: I was visited by Cole. To warn me of the same thing. Paige…

Paige: A student of mine visited me. Orbed me to hell and back, literally. Then proceeded to warn me about this evil force that is going to surface.

Piper: I'm wondering, why did they send Wyatt, and Cole and one of Paiges students. Why not round us up and let one of the elders handle it.

Paige: Maybe they didn't, maybe we did. Think about it. They sent these people because they were relatable to us.

Piper: Jump to the point Missy Paige!

Phoebe: Piper, Wyatt was sent to you because you were worried about your children. Cole was sent to me because Coop proposed and Cole was after all my first husband. And Paige was visited by a student because of her pregnancy. She can relate because her students were like her children.

Piper: Right, they needed us to listen. So what do we do?

_Cut to: a view of the book. It glows brightly under Pipers resting hands. _

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as Piper opens the book. _

Piper: I thought Wyatt said we wouldn't find anything in any spell book.

Paige: The Book of Shadows isn't just any ole spell book, Piper. It's special. It holds our story, our power.

_Cut to: a view of the book as the pages turn quickly and land on a small entry. _

_Cut to: a view of the page it's landed on. It shows a demon in a dark suit holding a cross-bow. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she examines the page. _

Piper: Darklighters?

Paige: The entry hasn't changed. Why is it telling us about Darklighters?

Phoebe: Grams?

_Cut to: a view of the book as the pages begin to turn quickly. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls backing away to allow it to turn. _

_Cut to: the book stopping on the spell to call a loved one. _

Piper: Okay, okay. You've made your point! Now stop turning!

Paige:

Here these words,

Here my cry,

Spirit from the other side, come to me

Cross now the Great Divide

_Cut to: a view of the attic before the sisters, where the candles are set up. Nothing happens, no one appears. _

Phoebe: You coming down or are you just going to toy with us? Grams? Mom? Prue?

_Cut to: a view of the attic in the circle of candles. In golden orbs appears Melinda Warren. _

_Cut to: the girls as they stare shocked. _

_Cut to: Melinda Warren_.

Melinda: Hello, my girls.

Phoebe: Melinda?

Paige: THE Melinda?

Piper: Yeah, hey. What's going on here?

Melinda: This will be your last warning. You must review the Darklighters entry. You must stay on your game, and you must stay ready.

_Cut to: a view of Melinda as she disappears in golden lights. _

_Cut to: a view of the book as it turns back to the Darklighters page. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls. They look at each other. _

Piper: Okay, I'm annoyed! If they are so concerned about us, the least they can do is stay and give us some damned answers!

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	11. Anointed Part 1

_**9x11- Anointed Part 1**_

_**TEASER**_

_Open to: a view of the staircase of the manor, blazing in fire and torn to pieces. As the camera pans around the scene, we see the manor is completely unrecognizable and burning up in a blaze. In fact, the manor is virtually non-existent. Standing among the destruction are 3 men, Damian, James and Gornon. An evil grin spreads across Damien's face. _

James: (mimicking his brother) No sign of the witches. We've done it brother.

Damian: I wouldn't be so sure.

_Cut to: a view of Damian as he makes his way through the rubble and stops at the remnants of the grandfather clock, which was buried under bits of a child crib, Chris's crib. By the hair, Phoebe is dragged from underneath, whining in pain and fear. _

_Cut to: Damian_

Damian: One survives.

_Cut to: Phoebe, as the pain and fear over takes her. With a final animal whine she falls into unconsciousness. _

_Cut to: a view of the library at magic school as Piper and Paige appear in a puff of smoke. Paige sinks to the floor, bloodied and battered. Both her and Piper are badly beaten up. Paige is breathing shallowly as Piper bends down next to her. _

Piper, to herself: (whimpering and crying) Phoebe, I'm so sorry.

Paige: (through short, shallow breaths) You had…no choice…Piper.

Piper: No, I could have saved her.

Paige: (beginning to cry through shallow, uneven breaths) Piper…the twins…their coming.

_Cut to: a view of the manor as smoke billows from the rubble and sirens are heard coming down Prescott street and neighbors begin venturing from their homes to look about the wreckage. The three brothers have gone with Phoebe._

_**BLACK OUT**_

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

_Open to: a view of the underworld as a darklighter runs into the frame. Mid-run he suddenly freezes. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper with her hands in the air. She waves her right hand._

_Cut to: a view of the darklighter as his head unfreezes. _

Piper VO: You have five seconds to live, unless you tell me who you're working for.

_Cut to: a view of Piper holding up her hands and ready to blow the darklighter straight to hell. She has her hair in a pony-tail and she is wearing jeans and a blue tee-shirt under a brown leather jacket. _

Darklighter VO: Unfreeze me witch!

Piper: You better start talking cause you really don't have much time.

Darklighter: Never.

Piper: 2 seconds.

Darklighter: …

Piper: Fine, I don't have time for this today.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she waves her hands. _

_Cut to: a view of the darklighter as he explodes._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she drops a potion vial and disappears in a swirl of smoke. _

_Cut to: a view of the sitting room in the manor. Paige and Henry are setting on the sofa. Paige's face is contorted in pain as she squeezes Henry's hand. Phoebe comes in and sits on the other side of Paige, offering her a glass of water._

Phoebe: Here sweetie.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes a sip of the water through a straw. _

Paige: Thanks Pheebs. God, these contractions suck. That's the first one in 2 hours.

Phoebe: You probably still have a while to go then. I should probably go and get ready for the delivery. Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she comes down the stairs and into the sitting room._

Piper: Well, our darklighter friend is toast.

Paige: Did he say anything?

Piper: Nothing. These guys must be pretty powerful to keep their demons from talking.

Phoebe: Yeah, and pretty smart too. The Underworld obviously fears them.

Henry: How do you know that they won't attack here now that you've offed one of their demons?

Piper: We don't.

Phoebe: Well, we can't take any chances when Paige is having contractions. They could attack while she is giving birth.

Piper: Yeah, in fact I think that's probably what they've been planning.

Phoebe: Yeah, I couldn't agree more. That's one of the main reasons Piper asked you guys to move back in for Paige's last trimester.

Paige: Not to mention last weeks little surprise. We can't be too careful now that another battle is on the horizon.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. We can see the seer standing over an alter in the distance. Damian, James and Gornon streak in in rays of light, similar to the Triad. Damian steps towards the seer. _

_Cut to: a view of the seer, in the middle of a vision. _

Damian: What do you see?

Seer: (still in a trance, she cackles) I knew your plan would unravel. Those babies are stronger than you realize my liege. They will surely destroy you.

Damian: (seething with anger at being made a fool) They can't hurt us from the womb. If the witch dies, so do those bastard children she is carrying. If they survive…

Seer: You'll never succeed this way.

Gornon: Damian, she isn't being rational. We have no use for her any longer. My demons have heard news that the witch is in labor as we speak.

_Cut to: the seer; her eye unclouds and she shoots a panicked look at the three brothers. _

Seer: No, please!

_Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon as they raise their hands. The seer bursts into flames and explodes with a blood-curdling shriek. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in the backyard of the manor. She is laying out crystals in a circle around the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of a young woman in her mid twenties. She is wearing scrubs and tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled into a high tight pony tail. She carries a black handbag tucked in to her side. She looks familiar and she is walking up to Phoebe. _

Young Woman: (timidly) Phoebe? Is that you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She jumps at the sound of her name and whirls around to see her addressor. She stares open mouthed and shocked at her visitor._

Young Woman: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you remember me?

Phoebe: Oh, my God! Jenny?

_Cut to: Phoebe and Jenny embracing each other in warm welcome. _

**END ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of the manor from the outside, it is early afternoon._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Jenny as they enter the house. Jenny looks about the foyer._

Jenny: Wow! This place has changed!

Phoebe: A lot has happened here, that's for sure.

_Cut to: a view of Jenny as she turns to Phoebe, a sad look about her. _

Jenny: (taking Phoebe by the hand) I heard about Prue. I never got the chance to send my condolences. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: It was hard on us, especially Piper. Gosh, how've you been?

Jenny: I've been good. After I moved back with my parents I ended up going to college and got my degree in nursing.

Phoebe: You like to help people? That's great! Do you specialize in anything in particular?

Jenny: Yeah actually, I just got a job at San. Fran. Memorial.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she comes down the stairs with Chris on her hip._

Piper: I heard voices and…. Jenny? Oh, my goodness!

Jenny: Hey, Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Jenny as they embrace at the bottom of the stairs. Chris giggles as Jenny's ponytail tickles his cheeks. _

Jenny: (playing with Chris's toes, like baby lovers do) Who's this?

Piper: This is Chris. Say hi buddy!

_Chris laughs._

Jenny: He's yours?

Piper: My second actually. Wyatt is at his Kindergarten right now. How have you been? We haven't heard from you in forever. How's Dan?

Jenny: I'm good, Dan's good! I heard he moved to Boston and started a construction business.

Piper: Good, good!

Henry VO: PIPER! PHOEBE!

_Cut to: Piper. She glances at the ceiling then back at Jenny. _

Piper: Hold on just a sec.

_She waves her hand and freezes Jenny. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe running up the stairs. They barge into Paiges old bedroom to see…_

_Cut to: a view of Paige standing in the middle of the floor leaning against Henry, a puddle of amniotic fluid at her feet. _

Paige: Well, my water finally broke!

_Cut to: Piper laughs nervously. Suddenly a loud crash is heard from below. _

Piper: Jenny!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they race each other down the stairs. They reach the foyer to see an unconscious Jenny on the floor. Piper and Phoebe go to stand over her._

Piper: How did she unfreeze so fast?

Paige VO: PIPER? PHOEBE? Everything okay?

Phoebe: We're okay Paige, false alarm! (to Piper) She must have fainted; lets move her to the sofa.

_Cut to: a view of the basement of the manor as Damian, James and Gornon streak in. As they do they hear…_

Piper VO: How did she unfreeze so fast?

Damian: (to his brothers) We must have upset the witches freezing power. Hurry!

_Cut to: a view of the brothers as they surround the area where the Nexus is buried. They begin to call forth the Nexus and as they do the smoke enters them through their noses and the ground begins to tremble. When it finally stops a guttural demonic noise comes from the burial ground. Each of the brother's eyes glaze over, completely blacked out. Each grins. _

Damian: (in a evil demonic voice) Now we wait.

_Cut to: a view of the demons as they turn into a puff of inky black smoke mixed with thick black particles that are suddenly sucked deep into the ground. _

**END ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry in the bedroom upstairs. Henry is using a wet cloth to mop up the fluid from the floor while Paige sets on the bed clutching her stomach. The ground starts to tremble as Paige grabs the bedside table for support and Henry falls over. The shaking stops._

_Cut to: a view of the basement at the Nexus's crypt is sealed._

Piper VO: Do you see any damage?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they round the corner._

Phoebe: Not that I can see.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns on the television. We see that there is a newscast going on, but nothing is being said about an earthquake._

Piper: Hmm, that strange. Why wouldn't they be reporting the quake?

Phoebe: Paige? Everything okay up there?

Paige VO: Just peachy! God damnit!

_Cut to: a view of Paige's hand as she squeezes the bed stand. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she breathes through another contraction._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they enter the room. _

_Cut to: Piper as she runs over to Paige. She grabs Paige's hand. _

Piper: Okay, honey. Just breathe.

_Cut to: views of Paige as her eyes are drawn tight in pain. _

Piper: You're okay. Breathe.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he comes in from the bathroom. He has a damp wash cloth for Paige. _

Henry: Here

_Cut to: Piper as she takes the dish cloth from him and wipes Paige's forehead with it. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she is checking to see how far along Paige is. _

Phoebe: She isn't that far along. Someone should go check on Jenny while the rest of us stay with Paige.

Piper: I'll go. Henry, hold Paige's hand.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she leaves the bedroom. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige as Henry takes her hand. She relaxes and smiles. The contraction is over…for now._

Paige: Well…that wasn't so bad. Whoa. Henry…I'm really scared. This didn't seem so REAL until now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes into the bathroom, she begins to take things from the medicine cabinet and linen closet. She takes out some towels, and continues rummaging through the drawers._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. Henry rubs Paige's huge stomach. _

Henry: Don't be scared, babe. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be fine.

Paige: It hurts really bad Henry. What if something goes wrong? What if…?

Henry: Stop, babe! You can't panic now, that's Pipers job remember?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she laughs, and dries her eyes from tears._

Piper VO: Hey! I resent that.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the bedroom._

Paige VO: How is Jenny?

Piper: She's still unconscious. But, that's not the point, Wyatt's kindergarten called. They said he had some sort of freak out and won't quiet down. I have to go pick him up. Will you guys be okay here?

Phoebe VO: What the hell?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in the bathroom, washing her hands as Wyatt orbs in, crying. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she opens the door to see Phoebe and her son standing before her. _

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he races to his mother and climbs into her arms. _

_Cut to: a startled Piper as she looks at Phoebe and then back to her crying child. _

Piper: Baby, what's the matter. Wyatt?

Wyatt: Please don't die mommy, you have to stay and help Auntie Paige's babies be born!

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he sobs. _

**END ACT3**

**ACT4**

_Open to: a view of Piper as she holds Wyatt and is talking on the phone with Wyatt's school. She walks into the kitchen to prepare lunch for Chris and Wyatt._

VO: Well, Mrs. Halliwell we can't have your little angel running away like that. Are you sure we can't do anything to help him settle into kindergarten a little easier?

Piper: Yes…No, I think we'll be okay. It's a good thing I found him in time. Bye-bye now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she hangs up the phone and looks solemnly at her son, who has stopped crying. He is sucking on his fist._

Piper: Come on honey. Do you want some more juice?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she kisses her sons forehead. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo coming into the room, frazzled. _

Leo: I came as soon as I got your call. How is he?

Piper: He's fine. I just can't believe his powers advanced again. It must be an addition to his telekinesis. Not to mention the close call with him orbing from school…(whispering) we could have been exposed!

Leo: Luckily, that didn't happen. I still think Wyatt should continue Kindergarten at Magic School, just until he can control all of his new powers.

Piper: Leo… I don't know. I just want him, well, all of our children…to have a normal life.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks into Leo's eyes for support._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in the attic standing over the Book of Shadows and flipping through it._

_Cut to: a view of Jenny who is setting on the old antique sofa in the attic. She is wrapped in a blanket holding a cup of tea. _

Jenny: I can't believe this. Witches…I can't believe it!

Phoebe VO: Yes, witches who are in a lot of trouble at the moment.

_CUT TO: a view of Phoebe as she scribbles some notes on a piece of paper. She looks up at Jenny. _

Phoebe: I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm…we…are all just so stressed. Wyatt had a premonition that Piper was going to die, Paige is in labor, and I can't seem to find this demon that Wyatt saw.

Jenny: Premonition? Like seeing the future?

Phoebe: Yeah, but mostly just bits and pieces. Wyatt's powers must have advanced.

Jenny: I think I'm going to need a therapist.

_Cut to: a view of Jenny as she stands, putting down her tea. _

Jenny: I have to go! I'm sorry…this is just too much. You don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me Phoebe. I barely even believe any of this to begin with so…

Phoebe: Thank you. And thank you for coming to see us.

Jenny: Your welcome. I'll just see myself out.

_Cut to: a view of Jenny as she comes down the stairs and exits the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she lands on a page in the book and gasps. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. Henry is lying on a couch in Paiges old bedroom. He is sleeping, while Paige lays on her bed. She also is fast asleep. The contractions seem to have stopped, allowing her time to rest. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, she looks like she is at peace for once._

_Cut to: a view of the sitting room where Wyatt is sleeping on Pipers chest as she cradles him and stares off into the distance. She glances down at her sleeping first son and a tear falls down her cheek. _

_Cut to: a view of Damian. His eyes are completely blacked out and as the camera moves away from him an electric charge is heard, humming from all around. _

_Cut to: a view of Damian, James and Gornon all holding their hands above three witches. Emitting from their hands was an electric force like lightening. The bodies are convulsing as if they are being electrocuted. Suddenly the lightening stops and the bodies fall limp on the alter table where the ceremony is being performed. _

James: The power is immense, my brother.

Damian: Yes, and luckily for us…we won't have to wait much longer for the sisters to succumb to their fates. The Charmed witches won't know what hit them…until it's too late to do anything about it.

_Cut to: a view of the three brothers as they grin and nod, each of their eyes glaze over as lightening bolts crackle in them. _

**BLACKOUT**

**ASCENDING THROUGH THE GROUND AND INTO THE HALLWELL MANOR, PAST THE FIRST, THEN SECOND FLOOR TO THE ATTIC.**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe at the Book of Shadows._

_Cut to: a view of the Book. It is opened to a page showing two twin babies, floating in a force of sparkling white lights, this is emitting from their hands, like lightening. Under is an inscription. _

Phoebe VO: Oh my God…Paige's babies are…are Anointed Ones!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the attic. _

Piper: Anointed Ones?

Phoebe: Oh thank God, you're here! You are NOT going to believe this! Paige's babies are destined, just like we were, but…Paige's babies are meant to fight in the final battle between good and evil.

Piper: That's doubtful. I thought we were supposed to fight in the final battle. You know, with the whole ultimate power and all?

Phoebe: Obviously not. The angel of Destiny said it would be our final battle, but she didn't say anything about it being our children's final battle.

Piper: Well, damn, the little guys aren't even born yet and something horrible is after them. That has to be what we've been warned about right?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they stare amazed at each other. _

PAIGE VO: Piper! Phoebe! I think this is it!

**BLACK OUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	12. Anointed Part 2

**9x12 – Anointed Part 2**

**Synopsis: **As Paige is about to have her babies, a revelation is made and a battle ensues, leading to the disappearance of one sister.

**TEASER**

Phoebe VO: Previously on Charmed…

_Cut to: a view of a bedroom door. The door opens and Phoebe enters the room looking dressed up for a date or maybe an interview for her advice column. She sets down on the bed in the room._

Phoebe: (excitedly) Piper! I think Coop might…Hey, what's up with the book?

Piper: Honestly, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about the vanquish today. I feel…unprotected, unsafe.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is crying as she looks at Coop. She begins to nod her head._

Phoebe: YES! Yes, Coop, I will marry you.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the elevator. Phoebe turns around when she enters, followed by Cole._

_Cut to: a view of Cole trying to hug her as the elevator closes. Phoebe backs up._

Cole: I'm here to warn you.

**FLASH**

Voice: Paige, we wanted you to orb here. To warn you.

_Cut to: a view of a young Whitelighter that Paige recognizes. It is an whitelighter she used to work with at Magic School. It is the young student that hit on her when she was teaching._

Paige: To warn me of what?

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the kitchen bringing a glass of water over to older Wyatt. She sats down in a chair across the table from him._

Piper: To warn me of what?

Wyatt: (sighing) A dangerous threat is going to strike our family mom. More dangerous then anything we have yet faced.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of the sitting room in the manor. Paige and Henry are setting on the sofa. Paige's face is contorted in pain as she squeezes Henry's hand. Phoebe comes in and sits on the other side of Paige, offering her a glass of water._

Phoebe: Here sweetie.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes a sip of the water through a straw._

Paige: Thanks Pheebs. God, these contractions suck. That's the first one in 2 hours.

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of a young woman in her mid twenties. She is wearing scrubs and tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled into a high tight pony tail. She carries a black handbag tucked in to her side. She looks familiar and she is walking up to Phoebe._

Young Woman: (timidly) Phoebe? Is that you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She jumps at the sound of her name and whirls around to see her addressor. She stares open mouthed and shocked at her visitor._

Young Woman: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you remember me?

Phoebe: Oh, my God! Jenny?

**FLASH**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe at the Book of Shadows._

_Cut to: a view of the Book. It is opened to a page showing two twin babies, floating in a force of sparkling white lights, this is emitting from their hands, like lightening. Under is an inscription._

Phoebe VO: Oh my God…Paige's babies are…are Anointed Ones!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they stare amazed at each other._

PAIGE VO: Piper! Phoebe! I think this is it!

PHOEBE: Now…Charmed

Open to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they turn away and begin to walk towards the attic door to get to Paige. Suddenly a force throws them across the room and they land on their backs.

Cut to: a view of James Damian and Gornon coming out from the shadows and standing before the girls.

Damian: Whats the hurry, ladies?

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper trying to get up.

Piper: Who the hell are you?

Cut to: a view of James. He smiles.

Cut to: a view of the three brothers as the chuckle.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

Open to: a view of Leo and the boys in the kitchen of the manor. Leo and Wyatt are busy playing Uno while Chris is eating a bowl of Cheerios.

Wyatt: Uno, daddy! Uno!

Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he orbs all of the cards to him and shuffles them via orbs.

Leo: Way to go buddy! Up for another game?

Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he nods. Suddenly a loud crash is heard far upstairs.

Cut to: a view of Leo as he grabs his two sons.

Leo: Wyatt, magic school! Now!

Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he orbs his brother and father from the danger.

Cut to: a view of Paige in her room. She breathes heavily. Suddenly the crash is heard from the attic.

Paige: Henry, get out of here. Use the potion to go to magic school like I told you.

Henry: No, I won't leave you. What about the twins?

Paige: We will be okay. I'll orb to you as soon as I get my sisters.

Cut to: Henry as he kisses his wife.

Henry: Be careful and hurry. I love you!

Cut to: a view of Henry as he drops the potion vial and disappears to Magic School.

Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe and the three brothers in the attic.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe is blocking Piper, whose arm has been cut open by a lamp being flung at her.

Phoebe: You can't have Paige's twins; we won't let you.

Cut to a view of Gornon as he raises his hand into the air.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she rises in mid-air struggling to breathe.

Gornon VO: You won't have any choice, bitch!

Cut to: a view of Piper as she tries to blow up Gornon and release her sister from his magic.

Cut to: a view of Gornon as he drops Phoebe to the ground and shoots lightening at Piper.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she flies through the air and gets pinned against the attic wall, convulsing in a seizure as Gornon penetrates her with his electricity.

Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she tries to stand, but suddenly Damian comes into view and waves his arm, sending Phoebe crashing up into the air and then down with a force that buckles the floor and sends her flying through it.

Paige VO: BOOK!

Cut to: a view of the Book as it orbs away from the podium.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she catches the book in her arms and orbs.

Cut to: a view of James as he turns his attention to Paige.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs behind James and…

Cut to: a view of James as he spins around and puts his hands on Paiges stomach. His hands glow red and Paige shrieks in pure pain.

Cut to: a view of Gornon as he drops his hand.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she crashes to the ground unconscious. Gornon and Damian streak out and appear behind Paige as she screams. They each grab her and their hands grow red, burning Paige.

James: You can't orb witch, you are slowly going to burn to death…and unfortunately for you, (whispering) the babies won't make it either.

Paige: (screaming) Please no! I'm sorry; babies so sorry.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to go unconscious but then…

Cut to: a view of the attic. Paiges body suddenly glows bright white and she begins to rise into the air. The white light suddenly shoots outward and lightening electricity shoots out from her body and collides with the red hot fire of the brothers magic. Paige grows brighter and brighter until BOOM!

Cut to: a view of the outside of the manor as BOOM! It goes up in flames and explodes sending Piper, Paige and Phoebe flying. James, Damian and Gornon streak out. The explosion ensues and finally settles as bits of the Halliwell manor float to the ground.

Cut to: a view of Piper in the remnants of what used to be the entryway. She gasps as her eyes snap open and she sits up. She coughs as she dusts herself off from the rubble. She panics.

Piper: Paige? Paige!

Cut to: a view of Piper as she stumbles through the rubble and stops short when she see's an unconscious Paige lying on her side.

Cut to: a view of Paige as Piper kneels down beside her and tries to lift her up.

Piper: (through tears) Come on honey! Please wake up!

Cut to: a view of Paige as she coughs and gasps, trying to breathe. Piper helps her up and Paige leans against her.

Paige: Where…(cough) is Phoebe?

Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon as the streak back in behind a leaning wall of the manor.

Cut to: a view of Piper as she spots them.

Piper: Ssshh! We've got to go, if we stay they will kill us. Come on!

Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they disappear in a puff of smoke.

_Cut to: a view of the staircase of the manor, blazing in fire and torn to pieces. As the camera pans around the scene, we see the manor is completely unrecognizable and burning up in a blaze. In fact, the manor is virtually non-existent. Standing among the destruction are 3 men, Damian, James and Gornon. An evil grin spreads across Damien's face._

James: (mimicking his brother) No sign of the witches. We've done it brother.

Damian: I wouldn't be so sure.

_Cut to: a view of Damian as he makes his way through the rubble and stops at the remnants of the grandfather clock, which was buried under bits of a child crib, Chris's crib. By the hair, Phoebe is dragged from underneath, whining in pain and fear._

_Cut to: Damian_

Damian: One survives.

_Cut to: Phoebe, as the pain and fear over takes her. With a final animal whine she falls into unconsciousness._

_Cut to: a view of the library at magic school as Piper and Paige appear in a puff of smoke. Paige sinks to the floor, bloodied and battered. Both her and Piper are badly beaten up. Paige is breathing shallowly as Piper bends down next to her._

Piper, to herself: (whimpering and crying) Phoebe, I'm so sorry.

Paige: (through short, shallow breaths) You had…no choice…Piper.

Piper: No, I could have saved her.

Paige: (beginning to cry through shallow, uneven breaths) Piper…the twins…their coming.

_Cut to: a view of the manor as smoke billows from the rubble and sirens are heard coming down Prescott street and neighbors begin venturing from their homes to look about the wreckage. The three brothers have gone with Phoebe._

**END ACT 1 **

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of hospital doors as the open and Piper rushes into the middle of the ER. _

_Cut to: a view of various doctors as they try to stop her and ask her if they can help. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny, who is at the nurses station giving nurse some charts when suddenly Piper comes up to her. _

Piper: Jenny I…

Jenny: Piper? What happened?

Piper: Please help! Paige is in labor and I need you to come with me. She is having trouble.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she drags Jenny into a empty hospital room, Piper shuts the door and locks it as doctors try to ram the door open. _

Doctor: Ma'am open this door or we will call police…let us help you!

Piper: (turning to Jenny) You have to trust me…please!

Jenny: Whatever it is…I…I trust you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she drops a potion vial; her and Jenny disappear._

_Cut to: a view of Magic Schools library. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige who is lying on the ground where she was before groaning in pain. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Jenny as they appear, they run towards Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Leo as they appear in the library and run towards Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny as she addresses Paige. _

_Jenny: Paige, honey, I need to see how far along you are. I'm a nurse I can help you okay? _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she nods and allows Jenny to examine her. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he supports Paiges back, to help Paige get more comfortable. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she helps Paiges pants get off and covers her with a towel. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny at Paiges feet. _

Jenny: Okay Paige. You're ready. Push, honey.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pushes through tears, Henry massages her shoulders. Next to him Piper is holding Paiges hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny. _

Jenny: Push Paige! I see the first one. It's breach; I need you to push!

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Henry and Piper as Paige pushes. Suddenly a loud cry is heard. The first baby is born. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny as she lifts a screaming baby girl from between Paiges legs and cuts the umbilical cord. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he receives the baby, clears its nose and wraps it in a blanket. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stares amazed at her new creation. _

Paige: Oh, look Henry! Look what we did.

_Cut to: Leo. He bends down and allows mother and father to see the baby. _

_Cut to: Jenny. _

Jenny: Paige, there's one more. Push!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pushes once more. _

_Cut to: Jenny as she pulls another baby from between Paiges legs. The baby is very pale and not breathing. _

_Cut to: Piper as she wraps the baby in a towel and begins to clear the babies air ways. It isn't working. _

Piper: Come on little one! Breathe…Please breathe.

Paige VO: What's wrong? Why isn't she breathing?

_Cut to: a view of the baby. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. _

Leo: Give her to Paige. Paige, use your powers to heal her.

_Cut to: Piper as she hands the baby over to Paige. Shaking Paige lays her hand on the babies chest and it begins to glow. _

_Cut to: a view of the baby as it gasps and begins to scream. _

_Cut to: a view of the room as everyone inside sighs and laughs. _

_Cut to: Paige._

Paige: That's the best noise I've heard all day, baby.

_Cut to: Henry as he takes the first born from Leo . _

Henry: Look honey. I can't believe we did it.

Paige: Hi babies. Hi…(laughing) look at you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as the fawn over their babies. _

_Cut to: views of Jenny, Piper and Leo as they all gather a close distance away. _

_Cut to: Jenny. _

Jenny: They should be taken to the hospital to be looked after.

Piper: We can't go back…not now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Leo and Jenny. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she lies unconscious on the alter table from before. _

_Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon as they surround her. _

James: Why don't we just kill her? Why are we just standing around gawking?

Gornon: (sternly) Patience James! I say we feed her to the vampires, as a symbol of allegiance to our cause.

Damian: Brothers, I am ashamed at you. Have we learned nothing from history? Why kill her when we could use her for our benefit as Cole did? Why not use her for evil, as Malkia needs a body and what better body then a Charmed Ones body.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's body. Then…._

_Fade to: a view of a crypt simuliar to that of the Hollow, except the coffin in the center is made of glass. Through the glass we see an alien like creature. The creature is pale white and translucent. Its eyes are opened and a blood red color. _

Damian VO: She will be ready soon.

**END ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

Open to: a view of a room at magic school. It is an empty dorm room. Paige and Henry lay in a bed that has been set up for them. They are cradling their newborns.

Paige: Henry, what are we going to name them? We haven't decided yet.

Henry: I don't know. What do you think? Patricia?

Paige: No! No P names! There are far too many of them in this family.

Henry: Jenny. I like Jenny.

Paige: Hmm…

Cut to: a view of the baby that Paige is holding.

Paige VO: Yeah, I do too. Hi Jenny, how ya doin'?

Cut to: a view of Henry.

Henry: and for you?

Paige: Jo, after your mother.

Cut to: a view of the baby that Henry is holding.

Henry VO: Okay…I like that…Jo.

Piper VO: Knock, knock!

Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the room.

Paige VO: Hey Piper, wanna hold one?

Piper: Oh no. I just wanted to come by…to…well what are we going to do about Phoebe?

Paige: You haven't found her?

Cut to: Piper as she sits down at the desk in the room.

Piper: Not a word.

Henry: Have you tried…that thing…with the crystal?

Cut to: Piper as she smiles.

Piper: Scrying? Yes, I've tried a dozen times, she doesn't turn up, which tells me she is either…not with us anymore…or they have her somewhere.

Henry: Who attacked you? Do you know?

Paige: Someone damn powerful!

Piper: I don't know. They isn't in the Book or in any information here.

Paige: Well we have to find out what happened to Phoebe, because I don't think we can defeat whoever this is without her.

Piper: About that…Paige. Before we were attacked Phoebe found an entry in the book about the twins being Anointed.

Henry: What does that mean?

Piper: It means that they are meant to fight in the final battle between good an evil.

Paige: What?

Piper: Yeah, and that's why they are after them. That explains why they attacked you Paige.

Paige: Then we have to defeat them. Do you think they are the triggers for the final battle?

Piper: No, I think they are just pawns for whoever it is that will come after our children in the future.

Paige: What happens when…if…we defeat them.

Piper: Well, hopefully WHEN we defeat them, whoever they are working for will reveal themselves and we can kill them before our children have to.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks at her twins.

Paige: Well, we better get started…for their sakes.

Cut to: a view of the Underworld in the crypt where Malkia is buried. Around the coffin are a bunch of demons and warlocks. They lift the coffin and begin to carry it.

Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon as they surround Phoebe's unconscious body.

Gornon: Are we ready to transfer her soul?

Damian: We are as soon as Malkia's body arrives.

Cut to: a view of Phoebes body as it slowly is dying.

James: The body won't make it much longer.

VO: My lords, Malkia's body is here.

**END ACT 3**

**END OF EPISODE**


	13. The Lost Wiccan

**9X13 The Lost Wiccan**

**Synopsis: Phoebe's disappearance sends the sisters on a wild goose chase, meanwhile Malkia plots a terrifying plan. **

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of Magic School, it is late at night and the sound of a crying infant is heard off in the distance. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper sitting on at a desk with potion ingredients out in front of her. Her eyes are puffy from crying. She mixes many ingredients into the potion bowl_

Piper: (chanting) Hear now the words of the witch, the secrets she hid in the night, I evoke a great work of magic, I seek to find the sister lost in fight. Powers of the witches rise, force unseen across the skies, bring my sister to this hollow circle, and save her from the power that seeks to destroy the power of three.

_Cut to: a view of a pentagram surrounded by candles in the middle of the room. Nothing happen; no one appears. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she sighs and begins to flip through the book._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he enters and walks up to Piper. _

Leo: Honey, you need a break, you've been at this for months now. Phoebe's gone; you just have to accept that.

Piper: NO! I will not accept it, because she isn't gone! She's alive, I feel her…I feel her presence all the time. She is out there somewhere and she needs my help. Now you can stand there and try to convince me, or you can move out of my way and let me save her!

_Cut to: a view of Piper, looking angrily and hopelessly at her husband. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's unconscious body on the alter table. _

_Cut to: a side view of a glass coffin, inside contains Malkia. _

_Cut to: a view of James Damian and Gornon as they and many other warlocks, demons, soothsayers and seers surround both Phoebe and the coffin. _

_Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon standing at the head of the crowd of demons and warlocks._

Damain: (to his brothers) The witch and Malkia are ready, prepare for the ceremony.

_Cut to: a view of the crowd as they extend their hands over the alter and Malkia's tomb. They begin chanting in an otherworldly language._

_Pan: around the room as they chant._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: a montage of shots of San Francisco to the song Save Me by Nickelback. As the song plays, fade to the desecrated Halliwell manor, the police station as Darryl looks through the Halliwell's case. _

_Fade to: A view of the entrance of Magic School as the song fades. _

Jenny VO: How is Piper holding up?

_Cut to: a view of the doorway as it opens and Leo and Jenny enter the main hall of the school. They continue down the endless hallway._

Leo: I convinced her to get some sleep, but she has been working at it all night.

_Cut to: a view of Jenny and Leo as they walk down the hall. _

_Cut to: a view of Jenny and Leo as they stop at a doorway. _

Jenny: (to Leo) She's in denial. For some people that is just the first step in the grieving process.

_Cut to: Leo, distraught._

Leo: I hope so…I really do.

_Cut to: a view of the inside of the dorm room. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she breastfeeds her newborn baby. Henry is asleep in another room. The other newborn is asleep between two pillows in the bed next to her. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Jenny as they enter the room. _

Jenny: And how are mommy and babies?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks up and her brother-in-law and newfound friend. _

Paige: Hey! We're good! I finally got them to breastfeed and little Jo has gained 2 more pounds.

Jenny: That's good, really good. I assume Leo has been cleaning the leg burn?

_Cut to: a view of Paige's thigh covered in a bandage. _

Paige: Yes, it's too bad we don't have a white lighter at the moment. I could be healed right now.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Jenny._

Leo: Well, Jenny, we better go check on Piper.

Paige VO: How is Piper? I haven't seen her in days!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Leo VO: She's…not the best right now.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he sits down at the desk. _

Leo: She's been trying to write a summoning spell, to summon Phoebe, but it keeps failing and its pissing her off. She won't accept the fact that she could be gone, forever. The club is failing and the police are still looking for you guys. Coop is out right now trying to fix everything out there. (he indicates the real world, beyond magic school)

_Cut to: a view of Coop in the middle of the rubble of the Halliwell Manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the Cleaners as they appear before Coop. _

Cleaner 1: How dare you summon us cupid?

Coop: You're the Cleaners…you clean magical messes so…

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he indicates the destruction around him. _

_Cut to: a panoramic view of the scene. _

_Cut: back to a view of the Cleaners._

Cleaner 3: This is not a mess we can clean up…it is the sisters mistake to fix.

Coop: Whether it's meant for you to clean up or not; you will! The magical community owes the girls that much! Phoebe is missing. Piper is going crazy, and Paige nearly lost a leg, not to mention her life and those of her babies, in the battle. So, you will clean this mess or, God help me, I WILL expose all of you!

_Cut to: a view of the Cleaners as they nod. _

Cleaner 2: As you wish.

_Cut to: a view of the manor as it repairs before our eyes. _

_Cut to: a shots of the inside and the outside of the manor as it is repaired. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and the Cleaners standing in the repaired conservatory. _

Cleaners: It is done.

_Cut to: a view of the repaired manor from the outside. Then…ZOOM through the ground and…_

**BLACKOUT**

_Cut to: a view of the demons, warlocks and the brothers as they are chanting. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Above her body glows some type of smoke. Her soul._

_Cut to: a view of the mist as it travels into an open box at Phoebe's feet. The box snaps closed. In the background they continue to chant._

_Cut to: a view of Malkia's body. Above it swirls a black smoke, similar to Phoebe's. _

_Cut to: a view of Malkia's soul as it zooms over to Phoebe's body and enters her through the nose and mouth. Phoebe's body rises and begins convulsing until CRACK! Her back breaks. The demons continue chanting. The body shrieks as Phoebe's body becomes possessed by Malkia's soul. Her body slowly descends. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's face as she lands back on the table. Suddenly her eyes open , blood red like Malkia's corpse. _

_Stay on: Phoebe's face. _

Gornon VO: Our queen is back; it is done.

**END ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of Piper as she sleeps in a dorm room at Magic School. Her face is contorted in confusion as the camera draws nearer. _

_Fade: into Piper's subconscious. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor, bathed in a blue light, in the entryway stand Phoebe and Piper. Piper turns to Phoebe. _

_Cut to: Piper._

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Piper? Where am I?

Piper: (with some hesitation) That's a good question Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they clasp hands and begin to walk towards a white light that has taken over and blocked the dining room from view. They both look into the light._

Phoebe: What is it?

Piper: Well…I think you're supposed to…move on.

Phoebe: I can't remember anything from the time the warlocks attacked us to now.

_Cut to: Phoebe glancing at Piper and then at the white light. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls stopping before the bright light. _

Phoebe: It won't let me get any closer. It's like it is pushing me back. Oh, Piper, what's happened to me?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to cry._

Piper: (to Phoebe) Don't let go Phoebe! Hold on to Paige and me. I am going to save you.

Fade: out of the dream.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she opens her eyes and looks around the room._

Piper: Leo?

_Cut to: a view of Henry, Coop, Leo and Jenny who are enjoying breakfast around a table in the library. _

Leo: Pass the jam?

_Cut to: Jenny as she passes Leo the jelly from off the table._

Leo: Thank you.

_Cut to: Coop and Henry shoveling bacon into their mouths. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she enters the Magic School library carrying a baby monitor. _

Paige: Please shut up!

_Cut to: Henry getting up and coming to kiss Paige. They kiss. _

Henry: What's wrong, babe?

Paige: The jingling won't stop! Isn't there some kind of maternity leave for white-lighters?

Leo: Not many of us can have babies Paige; we're dead. Why aren't you answering the calls? 

Paige: I can't exactly orb to my charges right now, any number of the calls could be a trap for the warlocks to make sure we're really dead. I haven't had time to ask the Elders for a substitute yet.

Henry: Well, the babies are asleep, I am here and you my dear have the day off.

Paige: Thank you Henry. Maybe now I can talk some sense into my sister…

Henry: (chuckling) You're welcome!

Paige: I guess I'll go talk to the Elders! Just call if anything happens here.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in a dorm room at magic school. She is searching through the book of shadows again. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she flips a page and stops. _

_Cut to: Piper as she begins to chant. _

Piper: Spirits far and wide, past, future and turn of tide, hear my plea. Bring me from whence it came, to find the secrets and heal my pain.

_Cut to: Piper as she opens her eyes. _

_Cut to: a view of brilliant blue orbs as they surround Piper and she disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic in the early morning hours. Suddenly the orbs appear and Piper appears in them. She looks around the room. _

Piper: What happened?

VO: Hello? Who's there?

Piper: Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to the attic door. _

_Cut to: a view of a woman with a striking resemblance to Phoebe Halliwell, but small differences tell us she isn't. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Woman VO: Piper?

Piper: Yeah…who are you?

_Cut to: a view of the woman. _

Woman: Ah, I must not be born yet. I'm Melinda Halliwell. Phoebe's first born daughter.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, shocked_.

Piper: I…I…I have a headache. What year is this?

Melinda: 2025. I'm 20 years old as of February.

Piper: That means you should be born next year…which means we find Phoebe right?

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking hopeful. _

_Cut to: a view of Melinda. _

Melinda: That is up to you. Come with me. There is something you must see.

_Cut to: a view atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Paige orbs in and stumbles on her bad leg. _

Paige: Damn it!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she catches herself and stands up. _

Paige: Come on! Come down here! I know you hear me!

_Cut to: a view of an old Elder as he orbs in front of Paige. _

Elder: Well, thank god you finally called. We were worried about you and your sisters.

Paige: (putting her hands on her hips) We've been a little busy. Where have you guys been? I should have been assigned a substitute by now!

Elder: We know, but…there is a problem.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as her brow furrows. _

Paige: A…problem?

_Cut to: a view of a black haired woman running after a demon with large black talons and a contorted face. _

Woman: Hey!

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she waves her hand and the demon flies out of the way to reveal a very shaken 15 year old male. _

Woman: Are you okay?

Boy: I'm fine! Now watch out before the Horchac tries to kill you too.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he begins to stand up. _

_Cut to: a view of the boy as he blinks his eyes and the demon goes up in flames. _

_Cut to: a view of the boy and the woman. _

Woman: Are you hurt? Do you need me to orb you home?

Boy: No thanks, Prue. I think I've got this.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she smiles. _

Prue: Looks like we're both coping with our new powers better. Good job, kid!

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. _

Elder VO: It was never supposed to happen.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and the Elder at a stand off. _

Elder: Prue was never supposed to become a white lighter.

Paige: Then why the hell is she out their saving other witches? How did you guys fuck up?

Elders: Your destiny changed. You were supposed to die after giving birth to your twins and become Piper and Phoebe's new white lighter, but then Jenny showed up and changed your destiny. That was never supposed to happen.

Paige: How do we fix it? What is our new destiny?

VO: That all depends on you.

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Destiny walking up to the Elder and Paige. _

Angel of Destiny: I believe your destiny has changed because Phoebe went missing. Prue was sent to help you and Piper find her and defeat the new evil.

Paige: Will we find her?

Angel of Destiny: Your actions will speak for themselves, my dear. And trust me…you will need all the help you can get.

_Cut to: a view of the Manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Melinda walking down the stairs and into the living room. _

Melinda: Aw, there you are mom.

_Cut to: a view of a small wooden box, which Melinda takes off of the fireplace's mantle. _

Melinda: (turning to Piper) I thought you should see this.

Piper: What is it?

Melinda: Phoebe's soul.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks at the box. _

_Cut to: a view of the box. _

_Cut to: a view of Gornon as he carries the box down a long hallway. _

_Cut to: a large room, where a golden platform it set up. A large golden chair sets in the middle of the platform. Atop the chair sets Phoebe/Malkia. _

_Cut to: a view of Gornon as he kneels before the throne. _

Gornon: My queen. I bring the witches soul.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia as she sniffs the air. She begins to speak in a stange demonic language. _

Gornon: My queen…

Phoebe/Malkia: I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've spoken to the likes of you. Come; bring me the box.

_Cut to: a view of Gornon as he timidly walks up to Phoebe/Malkia and hold out the box, which she takes and sniffs. Her eyes roll back as she moans in pleasure. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Its so strong and powerful! I think…however, that I will save it until the witches are dead and their powers are mine. Thank you, my son. I knew you would make me proud. Now, where is Balthazar? He made a wonderful source and will make a wonderful father to the new Source that I shall birth through the witches body.

Gornon: He is being resurrected as we speak; in Cole's body, at your request of course.

_Cut to: Phoebe/Malkia as she smiles. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Wonderful. And the sisters?

Gornon: No sign of them in three months. I suspect the explosion killed them.

Phoebe/Malkia: Wonderful. Our plan is coming along smoothly. You will be rewarded. Tell the brothers to hurry with Balthazar; I've missed him…so very much.

Cut to: a view of Gornon as he bows to Phoebe/Malkia.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Melinda as they set on a sofa in the sitting room in front of the box containing Phoebe's soul. _

Piper: So, you're telling me that you are Phoebe and Coles daughter?

Melinda: Not necessarily. I was born from their bodies, but Malkia and Balthazar were controlling their bodies at the time. Phoebe and Cole had no control over it.

Piper: Headache Hotel. Room for one! Don't you have any asprin?

Melinda: I know it is all very complicated, but you and Paige took me in and raised me for good. And, look! I turned out just fine!

Piper: I see. Let's just hope we can find Phoebe so she can raise you and see her beautiful daughter. Speaking of which, where are Wyatt and Chris? And Jenny and Jo?

Melinda: Oh aunt Piper, not now! We have to find a way to get you home.

_Cut to: Piper as her face falls. _

Piper: Oh, I see…

_Cut to: Melinda as she comforts Piper. _

Melinda: I know…I know. It happened while they were fighting for the greater good. They died trying to save us…me. I'm the only one left now.

Piper: I have to get home, to save us. I have to change this.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as orbs surround her and she disappears, leaving Melinda to herself. _

_Cut to: a view of Magic Schools library as Paige orbs in. Leo comes out of a classroom and see's her. _

Leo: Hey, Paige. How did everything go?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she falls onto a sofa. She sighs. _

Paige: Not good. We have a problem.

_Cut to: Leo as he puts away a stack of books and comes over to Paige. _

Leo: and what might that be?

Paige: Prue is alive…and she's a white lighter.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. _

Leo: What?

Paige: Yeah, I know and apparently we have to find her, before…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she runs into the room. _

Piper: You guys aren't going to believe this. I just had the weirdest trip ever!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Leo looking confused. _

Paige: Piper…

Piper: No! Not that kind of trip. I just got back from the future where I met Phoebe and Cole's daughter…well sort of.

Paige: Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I think I heard Phoebe, Cole and daughter in the same sentence.

**END ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Open to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia on her throne, polishing her nails. She takes a drink from a challace and blood runs down her face. She wipes it away with her hand before returning to her nails. _

_Cut to: a view of James as he comes into the room and kneels before the throne. _

James: If I may…

Phoebe/Malkia: Its been so long since I've had a human host; I forgot how fun it was. (looking up from her nails to James) Stand, James. Is Balthazar resurrected?

James: Yes, my queen. He awaits you in his chambers.

_Cut to: Phoebe/Malkia as she smiles. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Good I can't wait to see him.

_Cut to: a view of a demon as he escorts Phoebe/Malkia to Balthazar's chamber. Through the Underworld they travel as screams fill the air until they reach an archway and a curtain is drawn back revealing Balthazar, or rather Balthazar in Cole Turner's body. _

_Cut to: a view of James who stands behind Phoebe/Malkia. _

James: I must warn you, it took a lot of effort and magic to restore Cole's body and resurrect Balthazar; so it may not work on the first try but…

Phoebe/Malkia: (to James) Hush! (stepping up to Cole/Balthazar) I've missed you my love!

_Cut to: a view of Cole/ Balthazar as he throws Phoebe/Malkia onto the bed. _

Cole/Balthazar: Shut up, Malkia! You always talked too much.

_Cut to: Phoebe/Malkia as she giggles. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Well, if you're in such a hurry; let me help you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia as she begins to unbutton her top. _

Paige VO: EW! So, you're telling me that Phoebe is possessed by a demon and she is out their somewhere, possibly screwing Cole?

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige and Leo. They are situated around a table in magic school. _

Piper: Afraid so. What about your revelation today, Paige?

Paige: Well, our destiny changed again…Prue has been turned into a White-lighter and it is my job to find her, bring her back here and she must help us get Phoebe back.

Piper: What? Don't those bastards up there realize she could be in extreme danger right now? Every demon in the world must be on the war path for these guys, making sure we're dead!

Leo: They wouldn't have done it unless they knew she was capable of handling it, Piper.

Piper: That doesn't change the fact that something could happen to her. I've lost two sisters and I'd really hate to find out that something has happened to the dead one.

Paige: (scrying) BINGO! I've found her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Leo and Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia as her and Balthazar/Cole make love. Phoebe/Malkia comes and lays exhausted as Balthazar/Cole comes. Breathing heavily Phoebe/Malkia laughs. _

Phoebe/Malkia: I've missed you so much Balthazar. What ever made us split up?

Balthazar/Cole: I killed you, don't you remember?

Phoebe/Malkia: What a pity; we would have made an excellent couple to rule the Underworld.

Balthazar/Cole: We have our chance now….come we have to practice again.

_Cut to: Phoebe/Malkia as she smiles. _

Phoebe/Malkia: It will work this time…I feel it.

_Fade to: a view of Prue Haliwell as she moves a darklighters arrow out of her way and runs toward an injured witch. _

_Fade to: a view of Paige as she hands Jo to Henry and kisses Jenny on the cheek before returning to stand by Piper. _

_Fade to: Leo as he kisses Piper and tells her to be careful. _

_Fade to: Coop as he tells Piper and Paige to hurry and bring Phoebe back. _

_Piper: Ready?_

_Cut to: Piper drops a potion and Paige and Piper disappear. _

**END ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


	14. Return of the Fourth Sister

**9x14 – Return of The 4****th**** Sister**

**Synopsis: Piper and Paige begin their search to find Prue and Phoebe while Malkia still controls Phoebe's body.**

**TEASER**

_Open to: a view of the middle of P3. The furniture is gone and the club looks absolutely deserted. Suddenly Piper and Paige smoke in. Piper begins looking around while Paige begins to protest. _

Paige: (whispering) Piper, what are we doing here? This place must be crawling with demons.

Piper: Sh! (freezes the scene) Come on; we don't have a lot of time!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Piper drags her into the office and shuts the door. Piper begins to rummage in her desk. _

Paige: What exactly are you looking for?

Piper: Deeds to the house, to the club and our wills….ah, here they are! (brings out a stack of papers). Okay, now where did I put the spirit board?

_Cut to: Piper as she continues to move about the office. Paige follows her. _

Paige: The Spirit Board? What's it doing here?

Piper: Safekeeping. Come on; I think we can use it to contact Phoebe. We need to get to the manor and scry for Prue.

_Cut to: Piper as she pick up her things and grabs Paige's hand. Suddenly both of the girls orb out. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry in Magic School trying to comfort a screaming baby. He walks through the library holding the baby close to him. _

Henry: Sh! Come on Jenny! Leo?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he comes walking through the library in his robes. _

Henry: Oh, Leo! Thank god!

Leo: What's wrong Henry?

Henry: I can't get the baby to calm down! I don't know how Paige does it!

_Cut to: Leo as he takes the baby away from Henry and begins to rock it back and forth. The baby stops crying and Henry sighs. _

Henry: Man! How did you do that?

Leo: Just a trick I learned with the boys. Here.

_Cut to: Leo as he hands Jenny back to Henry and ZAP!, Henry gets shocked. _

Henry: Ouch!

_Cut to: a view of the baby as she begins to scream again. _

Henry: That's the third time she's done that! Is it normal for them to have their powers so soon?

Leo: Yes, Wyatt had his shield in the womb.

Henry: Man! At least Wyatt couldn't electrocute you!

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he chuckles._

Leo: Welcome to the family, man!

_Cut to: a view of the baby as it stops crying and her hands begin to shoot out tiny sparks as she falls asleep._

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

Paige VO: Do you think Henry is okay with the twins?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige huddled behind a hedge on the other side of the street, watching the manor. _

Paige: Maybe we should get back, we've been sitting here for hours.

Piper: I think he will be fine, Paige! Stop worrying! If we want to get into the house you're going to have to have a clear head. Now, try to orb us into the house. I don't think any demons are guarding or watching the place.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Piper as they join hands and Paige orbs them out. _

_Cut to: a view of an empty attic as Paige and Piper orb in. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she walks over and sets on the sofa and begins to scry for Prue. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she places the Spirit Board next to Piper and sits down._

_Cut to: a view of several demons as they shimmer in behind the girls and prepare energy balls. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon as he throws an energy ball and the map that Piper was using to scry goes up in flames. Piper and Paige scream and turn to face their attackers. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they duck energy balls and try to fight back. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she deflects 3 energy balls back at the demons, but the demons only disappear and re-appear again. _

Paige: They are just astral projections of the real demons!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she blows up several astral projections just for them to reappear again. _

Piper: I know! Duck!

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they drop to the ground and Piper continues to try and blow them up. Suddenly all of the demons fly across the room and through the back of the attic, crashing through the wall. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they turn to see Prudence Haliwell, standing victorious in front of them. _

Prue: What would you girls do with out me?

Piper: Prue?

Paige: That was awesome!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she sneers at Paige. _

Paige: What?

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Open to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she stands in the attic and Piper circles her as Paige stands off at the side. _

Prue: This is getting very awkward Piper!

Piper: I am just trying to make sure you're who you say you are. What's the name of the demon that tried to kill you?

Prue: Which one?

Piper: Good point! Which one was obsessed with you?

Prue: She wasn't a demon; she was just a very confused little girl. Now, shouldn't we be trying to get Phoebe back?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stops before Prue. _

Paige: I for one am convinced it's Prue.

Piper: You've never met her, Paige. How are you so sure?

Paige: I can tell who my sister is when I see her. She's the real deal.

Piper: Okay, well…I think we should…

Prue: Use the Spirit Board to contact Phoebe?

Piper: Well it's worth a shot, but if not then we will need to call for a Séance or call for her spirit.

Prue: Good. You start using the Spirit Board and I'll try to sense her since I'm a white lighter now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue as they go off on their business. _

Paige: Hello! I'm here too!

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she finally see's Paige. _

Prue: Oh, I'm sorry honey. Could you orb to Magic School and get the Book of Shadows in case we need it?

Paige: Sure! Be right back!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Magic school. Paige orbs in and see's the book of shadows and goes and picks it up. _

VO: Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Henry as Paige turns around and sees him. She races over to him and hugs him tightly. She kisses him hard on the lips._

Henry: I'm so happy your okay! I've been worried sick. Where's Piper? Have you found Phoebe and Prue?

_Cut to: Paige as she and Henry sit down in the library. Paige sighs. _

Paige: Piper and Prue are at the manor trying to communicate with Phoebe's soul.

Henry: So what's the problem?

Paige: Well, now that Prue is back I don't feel as needed. Prue can do all the things I can do now. She can orb…move things. I'm replaceable.

Henry: That's crazy! Of course you're needed. You're a Charmed One. You save innocents on a daily basis and you're the mother of my children and if that doesn't make you loved and needed I don't know what does.

_Cut to: Paige as she begins to cry. She leans in and her and Henry hug. _

Paige: All of this is getting the best of me and I don't know if I can handle it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as Henry takes Paige's face in his hands and kisses her passionately. Their kissing begins to get heated as Henry lays Paige down and begins to move his body on top of hers. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic where Piper and Prue are focusing on the spirit board. Suddenly Piper sighs. _

Piper: This isn't working! Maybe it's time to try your summoning spell.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue: It can't hurt. If we can get Phoebe's soul to appear hear, maybe we can trap it and somehow figure out a way to contact her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

Piper: I hope your right. It's good to have you back Prue. You always had the level head and the best ideas. I've missed you more than you can imagine.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she holds Pipers hand and gives her a squeeze. _

Prue: I know honey. I've been watching you for the entire journey. I've went through everything with you.

Piper: If you could see us and see everything then why didn't they let us talk to you? Why all the secrecy?

Prue: For the same reason they took Leo, Piper. My death, whether by accident or fate forced, you to continue the fight and become the mother, witch and sister you were supposed to become.

Piper: Then why are we still fighting?

Prue: I can't answer that. Destiny always changes with each decision that's made.

Piper: I just don't know how much more I can take.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters sitting behind the spirit board when suddenly the pointer begins to move. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she see's it and takes in a deep breath. _

Piper: "The Power of Three?"

Prue: Do you think its Phoebe?

Piper: I don't know. Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Henry takes off her black pin-stripped skirt and continues to kiss his way from her neck to her stomach when a jingle is heard. Paige groans. _

Paige: It's Piper…

Henry: I'm sure their okay. Please stay, I've missed you so much.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he kisses her belly button and goes farther down. Paige moans in pleasure. _

Piper VO: Paige! Seriously!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pushes Henry off of her and begins to get dressed. _

Paige: I really have to go. I'll see you soon. I promise.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue as they jump at her entrance. They both stand. _

Piper: Where have you been? Where's the book?

Paige: I got distracted, thank you very much! Besides, I thought you and Prue had everything covered.

Prue: Excuse me missy, but I know that you miss Henry and want to spent time with him but, you have a missing sister who needs to be found. Your obligations are here, not with Henry at the moment.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she whistles. _

Piper: Okay! I know we are all very stressed, but we have to stay focused, now I have an idea!

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige and Prue as they stand in the manors entryway under the chandelier. Paige and Prue have their arms crossed as Piper explains. _

Piper: Paige, do you remember when we found you, I shook your hand and you, Phoebe and I were all under the chandelier and the Charmed Ones were officially reconstituted?

Paige: Yes, how could I forget that?

Piper: Good, because I think we have to do it again. We have to hold hands and reconstitute the Charmed Ones with Prue. Prue?

Prue: Sounds like a damn good plan. Lets do it!

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she holds out her hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she grabs Prues hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she hold back a second, then holds out her hand and clasps hands with Piper and Prue. _

_Cut to: a view of the chandelier as it begins to shake and glows blue all over the girls. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as the light fades and they unclasp hands. _

Piper: I think that means we're back.

Prue: Now, lets go get Phoebe back.

**END ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Open to: a view of Piper, Paige and Prue as they surround the book of Shadows. They are holding hands and chanting. Suddenly a wind blows through the room and the Book of Shadows begins to glow._

_Cut to: a view of the box containing Phoebe's soul as it begins to shake and from the inside glow outwards. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon as he sits guarding the box, he looks up as he sees and hears the box shaking._

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he stands up. _

_Demon: Sires! Hurry, the box! Someone is trying to get the soul!_

_Cut to: a view of Malkia and Balthazor as they blink into the room and come over to the soul box as it continues to shake. They look at each other and back at the box. _

_Malkia/Phoebe: James, Damian, Gornon! _

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as the wind turns into a giant tornado and they look around as they become engulfed. _

_Cut to: a view of James Damian and Gornon as they appear in the midst of the tornado. _

_James: Hello ladies. Nice try but, you won't be getting your sisters soul back that easily. _

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they begin to fight back when suddenly lightening bolts shock all three of them. Piper grabs Paiges hand and They orb out. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she orbs out as well. _

_Cut to: a view of the tornado as the wind etc. is drawn into the book and leaves the three brothers standing there. _

_Cut to: a view of the box as it stops shaking and glowing and returns to normal. _

_Cut to: a view of the city of San Francisco as a wind blows over the city and turns it dark. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she appears in the middle of P3. She looks around. _

_Cut to: a view of the club. The sign of P3 is no where to be found and there is a stripper pole in the middle of a platform that isn't like Pipers club. _

_Piper: Paige? Paige!_

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she panics and looks around. _

_Piper: Where the hell am I? Where's P3?_

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into an abandoned alleyway. She looks around. _

_Paige: Piper? Piper! _

_Cut to: a view of a teenage girl as she runs around the corner panicked and crying. She runs up to Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she tries to comfort the girl. _

_Paige: It's okay! What's wrong?_

_Girl: (crying histarically.) Please! They're after me! _

_Cut to: a view of the girl as she falls to the ground and rocks back and forth. _

_Girl: So many voices. So many voices!_

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks around and then back at the girl. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she orbs into a desolated cemetery. She looks around. _

_Prue: Where am I? Piper?! Paige?!_

_VO: Shh! Get down! Don't you know where you are?_

_Cut to: a view of a young little girl who is cowering under a cemetery bench. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she crouches down to see the little girl. _

_Prue: Hi. Who are you?_

_Little Girl: I'm Melinda. Melinda Halliwell. _

_Prue: Melinda Halliwell? Wait, what year is this?_

_Little Girl: Its May 1__st__ 2013. I'm 6 years old today. _

_Prue: Where are your parents?_

_Melinda: They died six months ago. Malkia killed them. _

_Prue: Malkia? _

_Melinda: Yeah, the demon who possessed my mommy and killed her and my daddy and Aunty Paige and Aunty Piper and…you too, Aunty Prue. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic of the manor as Paige and the girl orbs in. The girl falls to the floor crying hysterically. Paige kneels down next to her and holds her. _

Paige: It's going to be okay, I promise. You are going to have to calm down if you want me to help you. Now, what's your name?

Girl: I'm Jo! Jo Halliwell! I'm your daughter, Paige! Please help me!

Paige: Jo? Oh, my God! What happened? Where's your sister?

Jo: Jenny died this morning and the Thing is in my head now!

Paige: The Thing?

Jo: Yes, Malkia did this to try to get to Melinda. The Thing is a demonic parasite that infects your brain and reveals your inner most secrets to its master. It's what killed Jenny.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sighs, obviously overwhelmed. _

Paige: Okay, why don't we sit down and you can explain this whole mess from the beginning okay?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she runs down the street calling for Paige and Prue. _

Piper: Paige! Prue! Please!

_Cut to: a view of a fireball as it zooms passed Piper and almost hits her. Suddenly Piper is yanked into an alley. _

_Cut to: a view of a man as his hand covers Pipers mouth. _

Man: Shh! It's okay, it's me**. **

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she recognizes him. _

Piper: Chris? What's going on? Where the hell am I?

Chris: Trust me, I'd really love to know, considering you're dead.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

**END ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Open to: a view of Piper and Chris in a dark room. A fire is burning in the center of the room. _

Piper: Okay, explain this to me again, please?

_Cut to: a view of Chris._

Chris: 7 years ago today you, Prue and Paige died and the New Triad took power with Malkia and together they killed Phoebe's soul. You died casting a spell to return Phoebe's soul to you. Do you remember that?

Piper: No, because it never happened; we orbed out before the "New Triad" hurt us. At least I think…

Chris: Then that must mean someone is on your side.

Piper: Who? How did we send ourselves here unknowingly?

Chris: Maybe someone else did or something else?

Piper: I don't know what!

VO: I do.

_Cut to: a view of Paige pacing in front of Jo. _

Paige: Our spell must have caused some kind of portal, so when we orbed out we were sent through that portal to here; the future. To save it.

Melinda: You keep saying "we". Are my aunts here too?

Paige: Yup and we have to find them!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue: We have to find Paige and Piper. Come on honey.

_Cut to: a view of Melinda and Prue orbing out. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Chris holding hands as they orb out. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as Paige is scrying for Piper and Prue. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Chris and Melinda and Prue orb in simultaneously. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Jo as they see the new group. _

_Cut to: a view of the new group as they all look at each other. _

Piper: Looks like we're supposed to be here.

_Cut to: a view of the underworld. Before us sits Malkia/Phoebe. We instantly notice that she has changed. Her skin is greyer and she is very thin. She is sipping blood from a wine glass. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Damian, come.

_Cut to: a view of Damian as he comes up to Phoebe/Malkia and holds her hand. _

Damian: What's wrong? Has the Thing revealed the witches secrets yet?

Phoebe/Malkia: No, and tapping into her mind is making me weaken faster. Call for every demon you know who can find Melinda and bring her to me. This body won't last much longer and the sources power needs a new host; Melinda.

Damian: Are you sure giving such great power to such a little child is a good idea?

Phoebe/Malkia: (standing) Are you questioning me, Damian?

_Cut to: a view of Damian as he backs away, scared of her reaction. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia as a smoke swirls around her body buzzing and humming. _

Damian: No, please not the Thing! Please! I'll do as you ask.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia as the smoke disappears. _

Damian: Besides, you need me too much.

Cut to: a view of Damian as he blinks out.

_Cut to: a view of the attic as the residents of Halliwell manor have sectioned themselves off into groups. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige and Jo as they stand around the book of shadows. The book is opened to the "Thing" page__**. **_

Piper: We have to figure out a way to get this out of your head. We need you to help us. You know more about these guys than we do right now so, is there any more information on it that you can tell us?

_Cut to: a view of Jo. _

Jo: I do know how to get rid of it. You have to kill me. It can only move on if the host is dead and only the dead can control it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, then Piper. _

Paige: Great.

_Cut to: a view of Chris, Melinda and Prue. They are searching through piles of written notes. Prue has a pile in her hands and another on her lap. Melinda is drawing on a chalkboard as Chris holds her in his lap and looks through his own pile of notes. _

Prue: Anything yet?

Chris: Hmm, no.

Prue: Well their has to be a way to disarm Malkia. If there's a will there's a way. Maybe we can make a spell or a potion strong enough to strip their powers, or at least transfer them to ourselves. We need enough power to go back to our time and save all of this.

_Cut to: a view of Chris then to Prue. _

VO: I couldn't agree more.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she comes into the attic rubbing her pregnant stomach. _

Prue: Who are you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she walks towards Bianca. _

Piper: Bianca?

_Cut to: a view of Chris as he runs over and kisses Bianca and then her stomach. _

Chris: Hey honey! Welcome home.

Bianca : Hey! I just got back from the doctor. I see we have guests. Finally you guys got here! Maybe you all can save us and save our baby from being born into this shit-hole of a world.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she walks up and joins Piper, Chris, Prue and Bianca. _

Paige: I hope we can. I think I have an idea, but it's dangerous.

Piper: What's that?

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she lays in the center of the attic next to Jo. The rest of the Halliwells surround them in a circle. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: Okay everyone hold hands.

Piper: Paige, do you think this is a good idea. I mean, Prue may be dead but she's here as a whitelighter now! What if this screws something up?

Paige: Trust me Piper! Jo said only the dead can control it and Prue is the only dead one here! Now, hold hands!

_Cut to: a view of everyone as they clasp hands. _

Paige: Okay, now Prue. Go!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue: Thing! Thing!

_Cut to: a view of the rest of the group as they begin chanting a protection spell. _

_Cut to: a view of Jo as she screams and convulses in pain, her face turns a dark grey as the Thing begins to come out of her. _

Prue: Thing! It's okay Jo, just focus. Thing! Thing!

_Cut to: a view of Jo as dark particles come out of her and begin coming towards Prue. _

Prue: Good Jo! You're doing great. Thing! I command you to return from whence you came! Leave us we no longer need your services. Leave her alone. Now!

_Cut to: a view of the particles as they buzz around the room like a hive of angry bees. _

_Cut to: a view of them as they all suddenly explode. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld as Phoebe/Malkia screams in a horrific, unholy way. _

Phoebe/Malkia: They've destroyed the Thing!**!**

_Cut to: a view of James, Damian and Gornon as they surround Phoebe/Malkia alarmed and frantic. _

_Cut to: a view of the group at the manor. As the group begins to recover, tornado like winds begin to engulf Paige, Piper and Prue. The rest of the group backs away, alarmed. Suddenly…_

**BLACKOUT**

**END ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_Open to: the room is spinning. It feels like we are in a horrifying remake of the tornado scene from the wizard of oz. A portal opens and Piper, Paige and Prue are thrown from the open vortex. They land with a thump on the attic floor, unconscious. _

_Cut to: a close-up of the girls as the gasp and sit up. _

_Cut to: Prue as she turns over coughing. _

Prue: Where are we now?

Piper: I think we're back.

Paige: God, I hope so!

Piper: Let's go home. Paige to your babies and Henry, me to my babies and Leo. And Prue, you've got so much catching up to do.

Cut to: a view of the library at Magic school where Henry is waiting for paige, feeding Jo.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he walks in._

Leo: I think you're finally getting the hang of this whole daddy thing**. **

Henry: Ha! I think so too. I hope so. I didn't know it was going to be this hard, but also this…perfect.

Leo: Now if only our wives were here, safe and with Phoebe.

Piper VO: Lucky for you, we're back.

_Cut to: Piper as she and her sisters enter the library. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he embraces his wife and notices Prue._

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige as they kiss and Paige kisses sleeping jo._

_Cut to: the group as they hug and celebrate their return. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe/Malkia and Belthazar/Cole in the underworld. _

Phoebe/Malkia: Let them celebrate. They won't have time for it much longer. They don't know a new ruler will be born.

Cut to: the camera pans down to reveal Phoebe/Malkia's bare stomach. A small piece begins to move across it, indicating that she is pregnant.

**END ACT 4**

**END EPISODE**


	15. Author Note: SNEAK PEEK!

**Author Note:**

**I JUST WANTED TO GIVE ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT IS TO COME. :)**

**9X15: WAR BETWEEN WORLDS**

**-WHAT ARE DAMIEN, JAMES, AND GORNON EXACTLY? **

**-WHAT ARE THEIR ORIGINS?**

**-WHY ARE THEY SO POWER HUNGRY?**

**Episode 15 will reveal all of that. :)**

**9x16: A WICCANING OF SORTS**

**PAIGE AND HENRY PREPARE FOR THE WICCANING OF THE TWINS, WHILE DEEP BELOW THE EARTH PHOEBE/MALKIA IS BEGINNING TO STRATEGIZE HER ATTACK BUT SLOWLY GROWS WEAKER. AS A PRECOACION SHE DECIDES TO DESTROY PHOEBES SOUL. **

**9X17: ASK PHOEBE**

**JUST AS MALKIA PREPARES TO DESTROY HER SOUL, PHOEBE DOES SOME SOUL SEARCHING OF HER OWN. MEETING WITH MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE FROM HER PAST TO DISCOVER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF HER. **

**9X18: BREAK US APART**

**IN A FINAL EFFORT TO RECAPTURE PHOEBES SOUL, THE GIRLS SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES. MEANWHILE, MALKIA DELIVERS THE HEIR TO THE UNDERWORLD. **

**9X19: THE END PART 1**

**MALKIA IS READY TO ATTACK THE GIRLS AND RESURRECT THE UNDERWORLD. THE GIRLS FIND SOMETHING THEY HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR AND ALSO, GAIN A VITAL PART OF THEIR FAMILY. **

**9X20: THE END PART 2**

**THE FINAL SCORE WILL BE SETTLED ONCE AND FOR ALL. **


End file.
